Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie
by FireSilver
Summary: Hermione apprend qu'elle est une sang-pur, fiancée à Drago Malefoy depuis la naissance et qu'elle est un animagus! Un nouveau Drago, de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle famille. Romance, bouleversement et intrigue. Personnages OCC. Première fic
1. Chapitre 1: Poudlard Express

**Salut! **

**Bon je me lance enfin, je ne sais pas si la fic sera appréciée, mais je verrai bien! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de descriptions mais bon, si vous avez des commentaires, review! **

**Disclaimer: Tout l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et appartient à la merveilleuse J. K . Rowling**

**Personnages: OCC**

**Rating: T**

**Chapitres: 29**

**EDIT 2013: C'est ma première fic, je demanderais donc un peu d'indulgence. J'ai beaucoup mûri durant ses trois dernières années à écrire cette fic, je ne veux pas trop changer l'histoire, car c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé. Même si le début n'est pas super et qu'il y a quelques fautes, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**AVERTISSEMENT: Je vais le répéter, encore et encore, OUI, cette fiction est CLICHÉE. Merci de me le dire et redire à chaque chapitre. Celles ou ceux qui ne veulent pas lire une énième fic où Hermione change pendant l'été, c'est le temps de cliquer sur le X en-haut de votre page. **

**Sinon, pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PDV Hermione **

Je suis assise dans le Poudlard Express pour entamer ma 7ième année. Je suis dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef, car après la mort de Dumbledore, McGonagall m'a attribué ce poste. Depuis 10 minutes je suis plongée dans mes pensées en attendant mon homologue masculin. J'ai radicalement changé. Je n'ai plus cette immonde touffe de poils châtains qui me servait de cheveux mais bruns éclatants avec une légère touche de blond qui retombent en boucles soyeuses jusqu'au milieu du dos. Mon corps a perdu sa rondeur et j'ai des formes là où il le faut. Cet été, avec une de mes amies moldues, j'ai changé de look et je me suis fait tatouée un serpent entourant une rose sur la hanche et un _S _stylisé dans le cou. J'ai changé mes vêtements en des habits beaucoup plus féminins. Soudain, une voix masculine m'interrompt mes pensées :

-Bonjour mademoiselle, êtes-vous perdue?

-Alors Malefoy, on ne reconnaît plus sa pire ennemie? Dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

-GRANGER! Dit-il ébahi en ouvrant la bouche.

-Ferme la bouche Malefoy, tu vas gober des mouches! Répondis-je amusée de sa réaction.

-…

-On a perdu sa langue!

-Rooh, ça va, la ferme sang-de-bourbe! Dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

**PDV Drago**

J'étais complètement abasourdi. J'avais devant moi une véritable bombe qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger. « Elle a changé et sacrément bien foutue! Holà Drago, arrêtes ça c'est une sang-de-bourbe! Non mais d'un autre côté… » Je me giflai mentalement et me dirigeai vers la porte.

**PDV externe**

-Non mais où vas-tu? Demanda Hermione

-En quoi cela te concerne? Répondit Drago en se rapprochant considérablement d'Hermione (ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser la Gryffondore).

-Euh…je..euh.. Bégaya Hermione

-Bye Granger!

Drago eu un sourire satisfait et partit. Hermione, toute chamboulée, se rassit. « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu sexy! Attendez une minute, depuis quand je dis ça de Malefoy? Faut que j'en parle à Ginny! »

De son côté, Drago arriva avec son habituel air hautain et son regard gris électrisant, si bien que les élèves sur son passage, se collaient aux murs. Il s'assit à côté de Blaise, Millicent, Pansy et Théodore. C'était les seuls, à Serpentard à être réellement ses amis. Les autres ne s'intéressaient à lui qu'à cause de son argent et son pouvoir. Pansy, comme d'habitude, lui sauta dessus.

-Oh mon Draginouchet, tu m'as manqué!

-Lâche-moi Pansy! S'énerva Drago

-Salut mec! Lui dit Blaise, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

-Blaise, viens, il faut que je te parle! Lui fit Drago d'un ton sérieux.

Blaise le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se leva et partit avec Drago. Hermione, elle, arriva au compartiment de Ginny, où il y avait déjà Ron et Harry.

-Mione! S'exclama Ginny

-Mione, c'est toi? Demanda Harry encore ébahi de son changement.

-Ouais, c'est moi les garçons! Souria-t-elle.

-Tu…tu...es… Bégaya Ron

-Magnifique! Compléta Ginny en riant.

-Ouais c'est ça! Marmonna Ron

-Eh vous savez quoi? Demanda Hermione

-Non? Dirent-ils tous en cœur

-Je suis préfète-en-chef!

-C'est formidable Hermy! Dit Harry

-Merci! Bon, Ginny, il faut vraiment que je te parle! C'est super important! Répondit Hermione.

-Ok j'arrive! Répondit la concernée quelque peu étonnée.

**PDV Drago**

-… Je te jure, tu l'aurais vue, elle est vraiment devenue canon, dommage que ce soit une sang-de-bourbe par contre! Racontai-je

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Commença Blaise d'un ton menaçant.

-Euh mec, ça va? Demandai-je en regardant Blaise d'un drôle d'air.

-Ouais mais ne l'insulte plus!

-Depuis quand tu la défends? Dis-je, suspicieux.

-Euh, oublie ça, Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Ok. Répondis-je pas convaincu du tout.

-Hey, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une sœur jumelle cachée! Dit-il, histoire de changer de sujet, ce qui fonctionna.

-Hein? M'écriai-je, abasourdi

-Ouais, mes parents me l'ont apprit hier.

-Tu sais qui c'est?

-Non. Mentit Blaise avant de rajouter hésitant : Et tu es promis en mariage à elle.

-Bah, je m'y attendais, tu sais entre sang-pur! Rigolai-je, Elle est belle?

-Euh ouais, et tu m'as pas écouté, je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai jamais vu! Re-mentit Blaise.

-Ok, et pourquoi tes parents ont caché son existence?

-Oh, le seigneur des ténèbres voulait une femme et il a demandé la première fille qu'un de ses mangemorts aurait, il la prendrait pour femme et deviendrait son héritière. Vu qu'on est jumeaux, mes parents ont dit au Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'y avait eu que moi. Ils ont placé ma jumelle dans une famille et ont changé son apparence et elle reviendra aux vacances d'Halloween.

-Cool! Bon je dois retourner dans mon compartiment, je suis préfet-en-chef avec Granger!

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas! Mais bravo quand même! Me souria Blaise.

-Merci! A+!

-A+

* * *

**Alors?**

**C'était comment?**

**Review please!**

_FireSilver_


	2. Chapitre 2: Fonctions de Préfets-en-chef

**Salut!**

**Bon, lui, il est trop court mais pour le prochain, je vais le faire plus long!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Hermione**

J'entraînais Ginny avec moi dans un compartiment, lançai un _Assurdiato_ et commençai:

-Malefoy est mon homologue!

-Oh ma pauvre, je te plains! Me dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

-Le pire c'est qu'il est super beau et ses yeux…

-Mmm, Mione tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse, par hasard? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Ginny!

-Et juste pour te prévenir, il a une réputation particulière!

-Développe! Lui intimai-je, intriguée

-Ben le journal de Poudlard l'a élu comme étant le gars le plus convoité et le plus sexy, on le surnomme le Prince des Serpentards et le Dieu du sexe!

-Le Dieu du Sexe! Malefoy? Demandai-je incrédule

-Ouais, quasiment toutes les filles de 6ième et 7ième année sont passées dans son lit!

-Et toi aussi? Ajoutai-je moqueuse

-Oui, mais j'étais bourré et lui aussi… Dit Ginny en rougissant, Je pense que tu es la seule à ne pas y être passée!

-Et je compte bien la rester! Dis-je, déterminée. Ensuite, je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé.

-Eh bien, il te fait perdre tes moyens! Dit Ginny en rigolant

-Oh ça va! Dis-je en bougonnant

-Bon alors essaye de ne pas te faire avoir, je ne veux pas que tu souffres!

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas!

-À tantôt!

- À tantôt!

**PDV Extérieur**

Ginny retourna dans son compartiment et Hermione dans le sien. Elle s'assit et prit un magazine. Elle en profita pour regarder Malefoy, du coin de l'œil. Il était déjà dans son uniforme vert, noir et argent. Sa cravate nouée légèrement, ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise un peu entrouverte d'où on pouvait voir son torse parfaitement bien dessiné et ses yeux d'un bleu gris déstabilisant.

-On me mate Granger? Lui demanda-t-il en la reluquant d'un regard prédateur.

-Tu ne te gênes pas non plus Malefoy! Répondit-elle

-Hum, un peu d'attention, je vous prie! Retentit une voix sévère.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bon, alors je vais vous expliquer vos tâches en tant que préfets-en-chef cette année. Vous allez devoir organiser des bals pour Halloween, Noël, la fin de l'année et le bal des dernières années. Vous devrez les ouvrir ensemble. Ce n'est pas négociable Mr. Malefoy (Qui avait ouvert la bouche)! Vous avez le droit de donner des retenues et d'enlever des points mais ne pas en abuser! Dit-elle en regardant Malefoy d'un air sévère. Ah oui j'oubliais, vous devrez partager un appartement commun.

-QUOI! S'exclamèrent les deux préfets-en-chef

-Et vous déciderez le mot de passe, sur ce, bonne rentrée! Dit-elle en s'en allant.

-J'en reviens pas! Dit Malefoy d'un ton dégoûté

-ça ne m'enchante pas non plus Malefoy! Répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

Malefoy continua de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

15 minutes plus tard.

-Malefoy peux-tu sortir 5 minutes!

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois propre aux Malefoy.

-Parce ce que je veux me changer!

-Oh, Madame est pudique! Fais pas ta coincée, j'en ai vu plein d'autres filles, et mieux que toi! Répondit Drago avec un regard moqueur

-Bon comme tu veux! Soupira Hermione

Elle enleva sa veste, puis son chemisier et sa jupe pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement en apercevant le corps d'Hermione et la regarda avec un air étonné sur le visage. Qui aurait cru que derrière les pulls démodés se cachaient un corps digne d'un mannequin de magazine playboy? Pas lui en tout cas. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que Granger aurait le courage de se déshabiller devant lui! Elle se retourna et prit son uniforme dans sa valise. C'est là que Drago aperçut son tatouage le plus voyant.

-Depuis quand tu es tatouée, Granger? Et c'est un serpent en plus! Tu es infidèle à ta maison? Lui dit-il tout en restant les yeux fixé sur le serpent entourant une rose.

-T'es drôle Malefoy! D'où tu sors ça? Pour info, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les serpents que nécessairement je suis infidèle à Gryffondor! Et je n'ai pas juste ça en plus! Dit-elle en écartant sa couette et lui laissa voir le _S_ stylisé.

-_S_ comme quoi?

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir? Dit-elle amusée par sa curiosité.

-Oh, laisse tomber. Répondit-il mal à l'aise en rougissant légèrement

* * *

**Review!**

_FireSilver_


	3. Chapitre 3: Dispute

**Salut!**

**Je dois avouer que ça m'énerve (pour être polie) de devoir tout recopier sur l'ordi! Je me maudis trop de l'avoir écris sur papier!**

**Bref, voici le 3ième chapitre! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Extérieur**

Hermione sourit et finit de s'habiller. Elle reprit son magazine et mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ipod d'un air méfiant.

-Non mais ça ne va pas Drago? Dit-elle en rigolant

-Tu m'appelles Drago maintenant? Lui demanda-t-il mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé.

-Ben on va cohabiter toute l'année ensemble, autant faire des efforts!

-Ouais tu as raison. Hermione. Et enlève cette machine de tes oreilles!

-Ça s'appelle un Ipod! C'est moldu et cela sert pour écouter de la musique. Dit Hermione en souriant.

-Ok, ok. Dit Drago honteux.

-Tu veux écouter?

-Euh ok, mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche! Dit Drago un peu surpris

-Tu mets les écouteurs dans tes oreilles, tu fais rouler la roulette avec ton pouce puis tu appuie au milieu quand tu as choisi!

-Ok merci!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ben quoi? Je t'ai dit merci! Normalement, on dit de rien! Dit Drago amusé par sa réaction.

-De rien. Répondit-elle gênée d'une toute petite voix

Elle continua sa lecture et lui d'écouter la musique. « Mon dieu, il a changé depuis la chute de Voldemort » Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard 20 minutes plus tard.

Elle reprit son Ipod et lui dit :

-Viens Drago, on doit accompagner les 1re années!

-Pff, ont qu'à se débrouiller les mômes! Marmonna Drago

-Drago, fait ce que je te dis! Gronda gentiment Hermione

-Oui maman! La taquina Drago

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent du train.

-Eh les nains, venez ici, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Tandis qu'Hermione :

-Les premières années! Par ici, s'il vous plaît! En rajoutant moins fort : Voyons, ce n'est pas en les insultant que ça va donner quelque chose!

-Pff.

-Mione! Que fais tu avec cette fouine?

-Weasmoche, calme-toi, ça te rend plus laid! Répondit tranquillement Drago

-Ron il est préfet-en-chef avec moi! Soupira-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Drago au passage.

-T'as pas intérêt à lui faire de quoi que ce soit, Malefoy! Lui dit Harry

-Oh le balafré! T'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal! Répondit Drago

-Tu es mieux! Bon venez Ron et Ginny. À tantôt Mione!

Une fois partit, Drago demanda :

-Mione?

-Ouais, c'est mon surnom. Mais si tu préfères, il y a aussi Hermy ou Mia.

-J'aime bien Mia!

-Et toi? Demanda-t-elle

-Mes amis m'appellent tous Drago.

-Sauf Parkinson. Lui dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois à la Malefoy

-Hey c'est mon sourire ça! Et puis c'est de la faute à Pansy, je n'ai rien fait moi, Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis si irrésistible! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tes chevilles enflent Malefoy! Rie Hermione. Je peux t'appeler Dray? Rajouta-t-elle après une courte réflexion.

-Ça sonne bien. Ouais si tu veux! Sourit-il

-Bon, on y va?

-Ouais je te suis!

Les calèches partirent traînées par les sombrals que désormais tout le monde pouvaient voir. En effet, la guerre avait causé plusieurs morts comme Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Colin Crivey, et plusieurs autres. Les pertes avaient été douloureuses et les élèves avaient gagnés en maturité. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était moins présente mais ils continuaient de s'insulter.

Hermione était arrivé à son deuxième chez-soi. Drago aussi. Hermione, malgré toutes ses années, restait émerveillé devant le château. Ils partirent chacun à leur table en se lançant un sourire.

-Mione! C'est moi ou tu viens de sourire à Malefoy? Lui dit Harry avec un air sévère.

-Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé! Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI! Lui cria Ron

Toute la salle s'était tue.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, j'en ai assez de ton attitude possessive à mon égard! Et aussi de ta répugnance à l'égard des Serpentards. La Guerre est finie! Grandis un peu! Lui dit Hermione calmement. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillait.

-Mais..Mais.. C'est un Serpentard! Il t'a insulté pendant 6 ans!

-Écoutes je te pardonne bien à chaque fois que tu fais des conneries! Et il a changé si tu veux savoir! Répondit Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Laisse-moi rire! Un Malefoy ne change pas! Ça reste hautain et froid, et n'a aucune pitié pour les sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre! Vociféra Ron

La main d'Hermione partit toute seule s'aplatir sur la joue de Ron. Le claquement sonore résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça. Lui dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Mais considère que je ne suis plus une de tes amies. Et aussi, JE décide qui peux être mon ami ou non!

- Si tu préfères Malefoy à moi, un ami qui t'as soutenue à chaque fois que tu te faisais appeler sang-de-bourbe, ne viens pas pleurer lorsqu'il te laissera tomber!

-Tu es pathétique Weasley, vas-t-en! Dit Hermione dignement

-C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire! Répondit Ron bouillonnant de rage.

Et il partit hors de la Grande Salle. Tout les yeux étaient braqués sur elle surtout deux yeux bleus-gris. Quelques Serpentards sifflèrent leur contentement. McGonagall se leva et dit, mal à l'aise :

-Bon eh bien… Bon Appétit!

Elle tapa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent. À la table des Gryffondors, Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'altercation entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry? Harry? Réponds-moi! Tu m'inquiètes! Le secoua Hermione

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit cela. Souffla-t-il.

-Moi non plus. Murmura Hermione.

-Mon frère est un idiot! S'écria Ginny

-Je suis désolé Mione. Lui dit Harry

-Désolé? Tu n'as pas à être désolé! JE lui ai crié après! Commença Hermione

-Hermione! Il t'a traité de… de… Tu-sais-quoi! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir choisi Malefoy à la place! Tu peux très bien te faire de nouveaux amis! Cette année je compte en profiter! Alors Ron, s'il n'est pas content… Dit Harry

-Merci Harry ! Dit Hermione en sanglotant dans son cou, sur le regard jaloux d'un certain Serpentard.

**Au même moment, à la table des Serpentard**

Blaise chuchota à Drago :

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Hermione Granger?

-Plus tard, Lui répondit Drago sur le même ton en regardant les autres qui se retournèrent sous le regard noir du Prince des Serpentards.

À la fin du repas, McGonagall fit la liste des réglements que tout le monde savait déjà par cœur et annonça :

-On félicite les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, Drago Malefoy de Serpentards et Hermione Granger de Gryffondor!

Tout le monde applaudit et commencèrent à se lever pour aller dans les dortoirs

Retour aux Gryffondors

-Je dois aller reconduire les premières années

Ah c'est vrai, tu as un appartement à toi et à Mal… Drago, c'est ça? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

Elle fut surprise par l'emploi du prénom Drago mais lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Drago.

-Mione? Elle se retourna. Je lui parlerai. Il n'avait pas à te parler de cette façon et de décider ce que tu fais! Lui dit le Survivant.

-Merci Harry, tu es un vrai ami. Lui souria-t-elle franchement. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Mione! Lui dirent Ginny et Harry

* * *

**Review! (vous trouvez pas que je me répète? XD)**

_FireSilver_


	4. Chapitre 4: La lettre

**Voici le chapitre 4, qui m'a prit un temps fou à retranscrire!**

**Enfin, il est là et je sais que l'amitié de Drago et Mione s'est fait assez rapidement mais ça ne sera pas toujours rose!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Extérieur**

Drago accompagna les Pouffsoufles et les Serpentards de première année à leur salle commune et Hermione ceux de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Après cela, ils se rendirent ensemble aux appartements.

-Pour se qui c'est passé dans la Grande Salle, ça me touche que tu ai pris ma défense. Commença Drago

-Il n'a pas a guidé ma vie. Je t'ai défendue et je ne le regrette pas. Dit Hermione doucement.

-Mais merci. Dit-il franchement.

-De rien.

Drago su qu'elle ne tenait pas à en parler. Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence.

Ils se retrouvèrent au cinquième étage devant un tableau qui représentait un lion et un serpent **(J'avoue, ce n'est pas très original). **

-Alors, as-tu une idée pour le mot de passe? Demanda Drago en se raclant la gorge.

-Non pas vraiment. Avoua Hermione.

-Que dis-tu de Serpendor? Proposa Drago

-Bonne idée!

Sur ce, le tableau pivota pour laisser place à un superbe appartement rouge. vert, argent et doré. Il y avait une mini-cuisine et une salle à manger avec une table pouvant accueillir 8 personnes, une grande cheminée et une bibliothèque. De chaque côté de la cheminée il y a deux fauteuils deux places et un fauteuil 1 place **(si on compte ça fait 10 places!)**. Il y avait trois escaliers qui se rejoignaient en-haut. Il y avait une porte verte, une blanche et une rouge. À gauche, la chambre de Drago, au milieu, la salle de bain commune (À leur grand désespoir) et à droite, la chambre d'Hermione.

-Bon je vais me coucher moi, Bonne nuit Dray! Dit Hermione

-Bonne nuit Mia! Lui répondit-il.

**PDV Hermione**

Je me réveillai et tous les évènements de la veille me revinrent. La chicane avec Ron, ma nouvelle amitié avec Drago et mon appartement de Préfète-en-chef. Je me levai péniblement et attrapai ma baguette. Vu que la salle de bain était commune, je me précipitai pour arriver la première. Je l'étais. Je pris ma douche et l'eau chaude me détendit. Je me lissai les cheveux avec un sort que j'avais trouvé dans Sorcière-Hebdo **(Je pense que ça existe déjà dans Harry Potter, non?) **, me fis une coiffure simple mais élégante avec plusieurs mèches qui s'échappaient et me maquillai avec un trait de crayon noir, du gloss et une touche de mascara. Je mis mon uniforme. Je l'avais un peu modifié. J'avais raccourci la jupe et prit beaucoup moins d'options. Je voulais abolir ma réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je finis de m'habiller et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque j'entrai, toutes les conversations cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Rougissante, je m'assis à côté de Ginny. Quelle ne fut pad ma surprise lorsque je vis Drago, assit à sa place, manger tranquillement.

-Eh bien, Mione tu as fait une entrée fracassante! Me dit Ginny souriante.

-C'était pas sensé faire ça. Grommelai-je

-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle l'air amusée

-Rien. Répondis-je

Harry me salua, mais Ron m'ignora et je fis de même. Je finis de manger et distribuai les emplois du temps aux Serdaigles et à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, on avait deux heures de potions avec notre cher professeur de potions, j'ai nommé, le très cher Rogue. Je me rendis donc aux cahots en traînant un peu les pieds en compagnie de Harry.

**PDV Blaise**

J'avais la bouche à terre. Drago était arrivé 5 minutes avant ma, pardon Hermione et celle-ci était éblouissante! Je surpris Drago à jeter des regards tueurs à ceux qui louchaient un peu trop sur son décolleté.

-Drago, tu ne serais pas amoureux de Granger par hasard?

Il recracha la quasi-totalité de son jus de citrouille à la pauvre personne assise devant lui qui se révélait à être Crabbe, avant d'hurler :

-T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?

-Wo, calme-toi mec, c'est juste la façon dont tu avadakadavérise tout ceux qui la reluquent! Dis-je en riant

-Blaise, tu continues ton délire et je te met mon pied au c…

-Ça va, ça va, c'était juste une blague! Dis-je plié en deux à la façon dont il a réagi.

-Ben c'est pas drôle! Répliqua-t-il, rageur.

-Si! Dirent tout ceux autour qui avait suivi la conversation.

Drago leur jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve et les concernés se retournèrent aussitôt. Ça a quand même un bon côté d'être le Prince des Serpentards. Ensuite on alla en potions.

**PDV Drago**

Il est fou Blaise! Moi, le Prince des Serpentards, sang-pur, avec Granger, la née-moldue, la miss-je-sais-tout, la.. Minute! Depuis quand je ne dis plus Sang-de-Bourbe? Je l'ai dit rassurez-moi! Je dois vraiment avoir mal dormi! J'arrive dans les cachots d'un pas rageur et je m'assis dans les rangées du fond, comme d'habitude. Ensuite, le cours commença.

-On va étudier aujourd'hui les poisons et leurs inverses. Dit Rogue. De sa voix traînante. Alors qui peut me dire ce qu'est un bézoard et où en trouve-t-on?

Hermione leva la main, évidemment. Cela m'exaspérait mais je trouvais ça drôle de la voir se dandiner et lever la main comme si elle voulait défoncer le plafond. Mais cette fois elle avait levé la main nonchalamment. Nonchalamment!

Rogue regarda la pièce d'un regard circulaire et finalement pointa Hermione.

-Personne? Miss Granger? Fit Rogue.

Tout le monde resta abasourdi. Rogue ne répondait jamais à Hermione! Il l'ignore toujours et la traite que trop souvent de Miss-je-sais-tout agaçante!

-Euh.. oui, donc le bézoard est efficace contre la plupart des poisons et se trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre, monsieur. Dit-elle, étonnée

-10 points de plus pour …Gryffondor! Déclara-t-il très normalement avant de se tourner vers les chaudrons afin de préparer les ingrédients.

Les Serpentards restèrent encore plus estomaqués qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Leur directeur de maison avait vraiment donné des points à leur maison ennemie?

-Professeur, vous allez bien? Demanda Blaise légèrement hésitant.

-Oui, pourquoi Monsieur Zabini? Répliqua le concerné en se retournant vivement et en le gratifiant d'un regard perçant. Je crus avoir vu une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux mais me ressaisit. Voyons, Rogue!

-Oh pour rien. Dit-il en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Le cours finit lentement.

Les jours passèrent. Hermione et moi étions en bons termes malgré les légères disputes « amicales » qu'on avait de temps en temps. Cependant au milieu du mois d'octobre, alors que je rentrais dans l'appartement après une journée d'un ennui mortel avec 3 heures de métamorphose avec la vieille d'affilée, Je vis Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, fixant les flammes, une lettre à la main, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Demandai-je, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un sourire triste.

Je lui pris la lettre des mains malgré ses faibles tentatives à essayer de la reprendre.

« Ma belle,

Nous ne voulions pas te le dire en face, nous n'en avions pas la force. Alors nous avons préféré t'écrire une lettre. Tu as été adoptée ma chérie. Quand tu étais bébé, tes parents t'ont laissé devant notre porte avec une lettre nous expliquant tout. Que tu recevrais une lettre à tes 11 ans, que tu étais une sorcière. C'était pour te protéger de Voldemort. Tu as un frère jumeau, donc ils ont fait croire qu'il n'y aviait eu que lui. Tu le connais, il est à Serpentard et il s'appelle... »

-Ok ça suffit Dray! Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire en me reprenant la lettre.

-Je suis désolée Mia. Dis-je en voyant son beau visage strié de larmes.

-J'ai vécu dans le mensonge toute ma vie! Sanglota-t-elle

Je la pris dans mes bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Elle m'apprit qu'elle l'avait dit à Harry et Ginny, ses deux seuls vrais amis à Gryffondor, maintenant que Weasmoche, pardon Weasley, l'avait rejeté et ne leur adressait plus la parole depuis que le balafré, oh désolé encore Potter et Weasley fille avait pris la défense d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient bien pris. Elle était donc une sang-pur. Je lui dis d'aller se reposer car demain elle devait aller chez eux pour les vacances d'Halloween. Je partis me coucher. Eh, une minute! Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit qui était son… Soudain un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Oh par Salazar! Non, ça ne peut pas être ça!

* * *

**Salut, si vous avez des propositions pour après, dites les moi par review car j'ai déjà à peu près 7 chapitre d'écrit mais c'est pas assez sombre, il me faut un peu d'idées!**

**Je sais que les vacances d'Halloween n'existent pas mais pour que ça marche j'ai mis des vacances en octobre! **

_FireSilver_


	5. Chapitre 5: Transformation

**Coucou! Après une erreur informatique, le chapitre 5 a disparu et jai mis le 8 à la place, allez savoir pourquoi. Je le republie donc, je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'avais écrit mais bon, le voici, alors bonne lecture!**

**Merci à 4-dramione-always!**

* * *

**PVD Hermione**

Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Blaise ZABINI! Mon dieu, respire Hermione. Pxtain. Je. Suis. Une. Zabini. Okkk. Je suis une sang-pure, la jumelle de Blaise et une Serpentarde-née. Rogue! Voilà pourquoi il a été presque gentil l'autre jour! C'était trop bizarre. Je préparai ma valise et descendit à la garde de Pré-au-lard pour les vacances d'Halloween.

-Hermione!

-Salut Blaise!

-Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour toutes les années où je t'ai insulté, où j'ai été le pire des cons, où que j'avais la cervelle vraiment dérangée et je….

-Stop! Blaise je te pardonne! J'ai bien pardonnée à Drago! Riais-je devant son regard suppliant.

-Ah oui! Drago m'a raconté! Dit-il. Merci, beaucoup! Rajouta-t-il.

-T'es mon jumeau Blaise!

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié! Rigola-t-il tout seul.

Je soupirais. Comment ce gars peut être mon jumeau! Mais je l'adorais déjà. En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'insultait, c'est plutôt… enfin, c'était avant. Dans la lettre de mes parents adoptifs, ils m'ont dit que j'avais aussi une sœur de 14 ans. Blaise m'emmena donc la voir dans un compartiment.

-Hermione! La dite sœur, Myriam, me sauta dans les bras

-Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, je suis Myriam, ta sœur! Par Morgane, ça fait bizarre de dire ça! Enfin bref, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toute les deux!

Ouf. C'est une puce d'énergie doublé d'un moulin à parole! Seigneur quelle famille! Je l'étreignis tout de même très fort.

-Bon alors on va t'expliquer les règles : Tu peux appeler nos parents papa et maman et les tutoyer mais en présence de d'autres personnes, tu les vouvoies et tu dois les appeler père et mère. M'apprit Blaise.

-Tu dois te changer à tout les repas. Rajouta Myriam.

-Et tu es promise à Drago Malefoy en mariage. Me dit Blaise d'une toute petite voix.

-Pardon, Blaise, je n'ai pas compris, parle plus fort! Souriais-je

-Tu es promise en mariage à Drago Malefoy! Me dit Myriam en souriant à son tour.

Là, je perdis mon sourire. Je l'appréciais et je l'endurais car il pouvait se montrer très agaçant quand il veut. Mais me marier avec! Bon, je pense que c'est une tradition de sang-purs, pour préserver la lignée, genre. Donc, pour « préserver la lignée » et pour faire plaisir à mes parents, je vais le faire.

-Ok. Soufflais-je

-Mais tu sais, c'est le livre des âmes sœurs qui a choisi. Me réconforta ma sœur.

-Génial! Ironisai-je

Le reste du voyage se passa pour le mieux. J'appris beaucoup sur la vie au Manoir Zabini et le reste de leurs vies en général. J'appris que Myri était à Beaux-Bâtons mais qu'elle allait aller à Poudlard après les vacances. Blaise, lui, m'apprit que tout les Zabini étaient des animagus. Il me demanda si j'étais capable de me transformer. Je me concentrai de toute mes forces et, à ma grande surprise, me transformai en python royal. Un serpent. C'est. Trop. Génial. Je me retransformai en humaine.

-Chanceuse. Grogna Blaise. Je peux me transformer en renard!

-Et moi en écureuil! Bougonna Myriam.

J'éclatai de rire face à leurs visages de déterrés. Ils boudèrent encore plus et me suivirent dans mon hilarité.

-Papa et maman se transforment en loups. Me dit Blaise

-C'est cool.

C'est trop génial, on fait souvent des balades dans la forêt Zabini tous ensemble!

-Eh, je suis métamorphomage aussi! Me rappelai-je.

En effet, pendant les vacances, cet été, j'avais fait des recherches et pendant que je pensais à qui je pourrais ressembler si j'étais métamorphomage, je me transformai! Donc je m'étais pratiqué et je réussissais quasiment à tout les coups, mais des fois, ça m'échappait.

-Drago aussi! J'allais le dire, mais il se transforme en serpent aussi! Se moqua Myriam

-C'est interdit! Comment a-t-il fait? Demandai-je surprise.

Si le pouvoir Animagi des Zabini était héréditaire, c'est légal, mais pas pour Drago!

-Mione, Il a eu 17 ans en avril dernier! Me dit Blaise exaspéré.

Oups. J'avais oublié. Je me mordillai la lèvre. Comment ai-je pus oublié mon statut de sorcière? J'ai mal dormi. Ça doit être ça.

-Vous êtes trop complémentaires! S'extasia Myriam.

-J'ai décidemment beaucoup de chance. Marmonnai-je

On éclata de rire. Ensuite, on fut arrivé à King Cross. Blaise et Myriam me conduisent devant nos parents. Ils étaient très beaux et respiraient la puissance. Ils devaient être très influents aussi. Ils avaient la peau légèrement bronzée, les traits chaleureux en même temps d'être froids, très bizarre si vous voulez mon avis, les cheveux élégamment coiffés et des vêtements qui venaient, à en voir le tissu, chez Tissard & Brodette **(Dans Le 6ième Harry Potter, Drago et sa mère disent qu'ils vont aller chez Tissard &Brodette).**

-Oh par Morgane! Hermione! Dit ma mère en se précipitant vers moi pour m'enlacer.

-Maman! Murmurai-je, émue.

-Bonjour Hermione. Je me nomme Peter Zabini et voici ta mère, Mélissa Zabini. Me dit mon père en s'approchant et en m'étreignant rapidement. Cela me fit de la peine mais je vis dans ses yeux beaucoup de bonheur ce qui me rassura. Les démonstrations affectives se devaient pour les sang-purs d'être plus ou moins gardées pour soi. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Myriam avaient des yeux verts et des cheveux mi-longs et frisés. Blaise, les yeux verts-bleus avec des courts cheveux noirs, ma mère avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns foncés et mon père avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs frisés.

-Pourquoi suis-je si différente? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous t'avons transformée pour que te cacher, _Specialum Revelato_! Récita-t-elle. **(Formule, typiquement inventée par moi! ^^)**

Un grand frisson me parcouru et je pris le miroir que me tendait Myriam. Je restai bouche-bée. J'avais à présent les cheveux noirs, longs, légèrement frisés, qui ondulait jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Mes yeux étaient maintenant verts étincelants. J'étais de la même taille que Blaise (j'étais beaucoup plus petite avant), j'avais un peu minci, pas trop au point d'être anorexique non plus et ma poitrine avait augmenté de volume. Par Merlin, j'avais l'impression d'être une vélane! Ma famille avait le souffle coupé, quoique mon père fût plus discret que ma mère, mon jumeau et ma sœur, qui eux avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Ma mère se reprit et esquissa un sourire et m'adressa un regard fier. Ma sœur me sauta dessus en me disant que j'étais très belle.

-Par Salazar, Drago va s'évanouir dès qu'il va te voir! Se reprit Blaise.

Je rougis fortement.

-Bon, on y va? Dit mon père

Ma mère me prit par le bras et transplanna.


	6. Chapitre 6: Discussion

**Salut!**

**Réponse aux questions:**

**MioneDray 4ever: Je sais que leur amitié va vite, mais cela doit être comme ça pour ma fic! Ça va être moins « vie en rose » plus tard!**

**lena-malefoy: Elle n'est pas contente de devoir se marier avec mais elle ne veut pas décevoir ses parents. Aussi elle s'est dit que si le livre des âmes les ont choisis, ça veut vraiment dire qu'ils sont semblables! ^^**

**Voici le chapitre 6, ****où Mione aura la réponse à ses questions et surement à des questions que vous vous posez!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Hermione**

Oh par Merlin! Ma maison, ou je dirais plutôt, mon château faisait 5 fois la taille de la maison que mes parents adoptifs avaient! En voyant mon expression ahurie, Blaise me dit avec un sourire moqueur :

-Ne t'impressionne pas trop Mia, le Manoir Malefoy fait 3 fois le notre.

-Blaise, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas grandi dans le luxe! Bougonnais-je.

Il continua à rire jusqu'à ce que ma mère lui dise d'arrêter de se moquer s'il voulait avoir du dessert. Là, ce fut à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Blaise avait tout de suite arrêté à la mention du mot « dessert ».

-Blaisounet n'aime pas se faire priver de dessert? Me moquai-je

-Gna, gna, gna. Me tira-t-il la langue, puérilement.

Comme réponse, je lui envoyai un sourire éclatant. Ensuite on arriva dans le hall, où des dizaines d'elfes de maisons accoururent pour nous débarrasser de nos manteaux et nos valises. Je ne dis rien mais mes parents n'avaient pas l'air de les maltraiter au contraire. Mon père a remercié un elfe, qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, s'appelle Lola. J'en fus heureuse. Le hall était immense et dans des tons chaleureux. C'était fait en pierre avec des tapisseries et un gigantesque chandelier. Un escalier, dont les marches ne semblaient plus finir, se dressait devant la porte d'entrée. J'en fus stupéfaite. C'était vraiment beau.

-Je vais devoir changer de maison et aller à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je timidement à mon père.

-Oui. Tout les Zabini, sans exception, y sont allés. Me répondit le patriarche des Zabini.

-Bien, papa. Répondis-je

Il me fit un sourire puis, cette fois me prit dans ses bras. J'appréciais cet instant car il n'avait pas semblé être content de ma présence depuis tout à l'heure. Je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux mais il les cacha vite.

-Bon, Blaise, Myri, faites visitez à Hermione! Dit ma mère.

-Ok! Viens Mia! Me dit Myriam

Je parcourus une bonne centaine de pièces plus belles les unes que les autres richement meublées. Les armoiries des Zabini étaient encastrées dans toutes les portes de bois de la maison, pardon, du manoir. Le troisième étage était entièrement réservé à Blaise, Myriam et moi. Chacun avait sa salle de bain et son dressing personnel. Ma chambre était en face de celle de Blaise et celle de Myri, à gauche de la mienne. Blaise et Myri me laissèrent pour que je puisse profiter un peu ma chambre. Elle était dans les tons de bleu, argent et turquoise. J'avais un lit à baldaquin King Size et ma penderie était déjà remplie de vêtements de créateurs sorciers _MZ._

-C'est moi qui est créer les vêtements. Je suis styliste sorcière! M'expliqua ma mère qui était venue sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Et que fait papa? La questionnai-je encore émerveillée par tant de vêtements et de richesse.

-Il est l'assistant ministre avec Lucius Malefoy. Me dit-elle.

-Merci maman, c'est très beau! Lui dis-je en l'étreignant.

-De rien ma belle!

Et elle sortit après m'avoir embrassé le front.

Je pris un long bain chaud, puis sortit voir mes parents.

Ils étaient dans le 5ième salon précisément.

-Bonjour Hermione, j'imagine que tu veux des explications et que ta tête doit fourmiller de questions. Me dit mon père.

J'opinai.

-Donc, il y a 17 ans, nous étions sous l'empire du Lord et les Zabini étaient à son service. Ta mère et moi ne voulions pas mais nous devions suivre la trace de nos parents. Un jour il a rassemblé tout ses mangemorts et a demandé au premier qui aurait une fille, elle deviendrait son épouse. Quand nous avons su que Mélissa était enceinte, on a paniqué et on a fait tout de suite une échographie. On a eu la surprise de voir qu'on allait avoir des jumeaux! On ne pouvait se résoudre à en tuer un donc on a eu l'idée de te placer dans une famille d'accueil moldue. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller vérifier dans le monde moldu. On t'a caché sous un sortilège de dissimulation. La suite tu la connais. Me raconta mon père tristement. On est désolé de t'avoir caché tout ce temps mais on voulait avant tout ta sécurité.

Je les serrai dans mes bras.

-Donc vous étiez mangemorts mais vous ne le vouliez pas?

-Oui et les Malefoy, les Nott, les Bulstrode et les Parkinson partagent notre point-de-vue.

Je fus soulagé. Mes parents ont été mangemorts mais n'approuvaient pas leur maître. C'est presque drôle. J'appréciais juste un peu plus ces familles.

-J'ai une question.

-Vas-y ma chérie. Me dit ma mère.

-Pourquoi me mariez-vous à Drago Malefoy? Demandai-je calmement.

Drago était devenu mon ami mais il y a des limites.

-Oh, nous sommes allés à Gringotts, consulter le livres des âmes, il ya 17 ans, Narcissa et moi, d'ailleurs Hermione, c'est ta marraine!

-Sérieux?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a jamais été du côté du mal, c'est plutôt Lucius.

-Ouf. Continue.

-Pour consulter le livre des âmes, ça coûte très cher mais Narcissa tenait à le faire. Puis il y a eu une gigantesque lumière lorsqu'elle a prononcé le nom de son fils, ton nom est apparu, le livre crépitait et a craché des étincelles. Les gobelins nous ont expliqué que c'était un phénomène très rare. Si deux personnes sont liés, totalement liées ou qu'elles sont le parfait contraire et qu'elles se complètent. Cela veut dire que si Drago est réfléchi tu es…

-Impulsive. Murmurai-je.

C'était totalement ça. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago perdre son sang-froid.

-C'est cela. Donc, au fond de vous, vous êtes liés. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas à Poudlard mais vous avez forcément des points communs, je te le garantis. Compléta ma mère.

-Oh par Merlin!

-Les Zabini ne jurent que par Morgane! Souligna mon père, amusé.

-Bien. Souriais-je. Je me rappelai ensuite de quelque chose.

-Si Narcissa est ma marraine, qui est mon parrain?

Mes parents échangèrent un coup d'œil puis mon père me dit :

-Severus Rogue.

J'en restai abasourdie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a découvert que j'étais une sang-pure qu'il a été _gentil, _c'est parce que je suis sa filleule. Oh par Morgane! )

-Il le savait mais il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Me dit ma mère comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Aussi, j'ai ce tatouage dans le cou. Montrai-je en écartant mes cheveux.

-C'est le signe des Zabini. Si tu regardes bien, il y a un_** Z**_ en-dessous du serpent. Expliqua mon père.

Effectivement. En effet, celui-là, je ne me l'étais pas fait pendant les vacances, contrairement à ce que Dray croyait. Bon sang, il y a vraiment du Zabini partout!

-Merci pour avoir répondu à mes questions.

-De rien Hermione. Me sourit mon père. On Hermione! Nous t'avons surnommé Kira à la naissance mais si tu veux garder Hermione, on peut comprendre.

-Je pense que je vais garder mon prénom, mais je ne veux pas le dire à Drago tout de suite.

-Pourquoi? Me demandèrent mes parents étonnés.

-Je préfère lui dire moi-même. Murmurai-je.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Bien, Hermione. Les invités de ce soir le sauront et tu pourras l'annoncer à Drago et aux amis de Drago toi-même. Me dit ma mère.

-Je préfère le dire au banquet, à Poudlard, maman.

Ils s'échangèrent (encore) un sourire, cette fois amusé. C'est quoi leur fun de se faire des sourire que juste à voir leur visage on voit que ça n'implique rien de bon?

-C'est correct, ma belle! Me dit finalement mon père.

-Merci! Je vais aller dans ma chambre!

-Ok et il va y avoir une soirée en ton honneur ces soir, je t'enverrai Blaise tantôt!

-D'accord! Je vais me préparer tout à l'heure avec Myri!

-Et c'est à 19 heures!

J'opinai et montai dans ma chambre en appréhendant la soirée.

* * *

**Review (again) et les questions, commentaires et idées sont les bienvenues!**

_FireSilver_


	7. Chapitre 7: La soirée

**Salut!**

**Voici le chapitre 7. Grâce au conseil de_ l'Ombre masquee_, j'ai pu améliorer ma fic et l'embellir un peu. Si vous trouvez que je tourne un peu autour du pot, dites le moi! Xd**

**Bonne lecture et **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV Hermione**

Après la discussion, je montai, pris un livre de la bibliothèque familiale (eh oui, on a la classe d'un Zabini, ou on l'a pas!), allai dans ma chambre et m'assit sur mon lit pour lire. Je repensai à ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la rentrée. Drago, Blaise, les Zabini, ma transformation et tous ces changements. Je n'avais quasiment pas eu le temps de souffler un peu. Je repensai douloureusement au souvenir de mes parents adoptifs. Ceux qui m'avaient élevé pendant 17 ans. Ceux que j'avais considérés comme des parents alors que ce ne l'était pas. Ils m'avaient menti. Je paraissais souriante et heureuse, mais en dedans. Je ressentais une profonde amertume. Ils m'avaient trahie. Heureusement que j'avais Drago et Blaise. Même si c'était ceux qui m'avaient insulté pendant 7 ans, je m'étais dit qu'ils avaient droit à une seconde chance. Pour mes parents biologiques, ça m'avait fait un choc. De savoir le mensonge de mes parents adoptifs et l'abandon de mes vrais. Au début j'avais eu une profonde colère envers eux. Ensuite je m'étais calmée et avait essayé de chercher une raison. Voldemort. Tout me ramenait à lui. À cet être abject. À ce monstre. Sans lui, j'aurais pu grandir avec ma famille et être heureuse avec mon jumeau et ma sœur, mais je n'aurais probablement pas été amie avec Harry, Ginny et Ron. Ron. Il m'avait lui aussi abandonné en quelque sorte. Lui que j'avais aidé pendant toute sa scolarité. On s'était entraidé mutuellement et j'avais été amoureuse de lui. Mais il m'a déçu. Profondément. Il m'a traité de…enfin, vous savez-quoi. Et maintenant, Harry et Ginny était en froid avec lui aussi. Il traînait avec Seamus et Dean. Il nous ignorait. Même si je lui en voulais, il me manquait. Je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui mais j'avais besoin de lui comme mon meilleur ami. Je devais beaucoup à Harry et Ginny. Il m'avait soutenue et pris mon côté. Une larme perla au coin de mon œil.

-Mione? Me fit une voix qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Oui Blaise?

-Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'il y aurait un bal en ton honneur ce soir! Commença-t-il en me regardant d'un regard inquiet.

J'effaçais rapidement toute traces de chagrin et répondis, joyeuse :

-Oui je sais mais qui est invité?

-C'est là que ça ne vas pas te plaire : Les Malefoy, les Bulstrode, les Parkinson, les Nott et toute la famille Zabini.

Je pâlissais à l'entente de chacun des noms des familles les plus serpentardes les unes que les autres pour finir :

-On pourra apprendre à faire plus ample connaissance! Dis-je avec un sourire sans joie.

Je n'avais pas peur des adultes car ils savaient mon vrai prénom mais les Mini-Serpentards, oui. Je parle de Millicent, Pansy et Théodore. Les meilleurs amis de Dray et Blaise mais mon pire cauchemar.

Mon jumeau s'approcha, me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota :

-Mione, ça va aller, ils ne vont pas te faire quoi que ce soit, on va être là moi et Myri!

-Merci, Blaise!

-De rien! Appelle Myriam pour que vous puissiez vous préparer!

-T'as raison! Lui dis-je. MYRI! Criai-je

-QUOI? Répondit-elle

-VIENS! FAUT QU'ON SE PRÉPARE POUR SE SOIR!

-J'ARRIVE, SOEURETTE!

-En tout cas, on peut dire une chose, vous ne manquez pas de voix, ça c'est sûr! Heureusement que les étages sont insonorisés! Grimaça Blaise qui avait les deux mains collés sur les oreilles.

-Ah, Blaise, arrêtes de geindre et va t'habiller! Grondai-je

-Oui maman! Obéit-il faussement solennel.

Il sortit en évitant de justesse le coussin que je lui avait au préalable envoyé. Myriam arriva et on commença à se préparer. Les invités arrivaient à 19 heures et on devait manger vers 19 h 30. Je lui fis sa coiffure et son maquillage et elle fit de même pour moi. Elle me mit des paillettes dorées sur les paupières, du mascara noir, un trait d'eye-liner et une touche de gloss rose. Je me mis une robe dorée scintillante qui épousait les formes de mon corps et avait un décolleté raisonnable. Elle descendait jusqu'à mes mollets où on pouvait voir les escarpins talons aiguilles couleur, devinez laquelle, doré, que Myri m'avait forcé à mettre. Comme accessoire je mis un collier qui représentait un serpent que mon père m'avait donné avant la soirée, qui signifiait l'emblème des Zabini et des anneaux aux oreilles. Lorsqu'il fut 19h moins 5, je descendis au bras de Blaise (Une tradition sang-pur à ce que m'a dit Blaise, complètement stupide si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon). Il était convenu que les Mini-serpents (comme j'aimais à les appelé), serait au courant après les vacances tout comme Drago, donc j'avais averti Blaise et Myri. Tout le monde était arrivé (malheureusement pour moi) et silence ce fit accueillir. J'étais maintenant le centre de l'attention! Génial. Narcissa Malefoy rompit le silence.

-Kira! Tu es splendide, ma chérie! Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Ma chérie, je te présente Narcissa Malefoy, ta marraine! Me dit ma mère.

-Enchanté, Madame Malefoy! Souriais-je, timidement.

-Voyons Kira, appelle-moi Narcissa ou Cissy et tutoies-moi! Dis Narcissa en souriant devant sa timidité.

-C'est d'accord.

Drago s'approcha en compagnie de Blaise et ma sœur partit voir la famille.

-Drago, je te présente ta fiancée! Lui annonça ma mère.

Drago était bouche bée. La mère de Kira était en partie vélane car sa grand-mère l'était, donc forcément Kira aussi. Il la contemplait d'un air abasourdi.

-Drago, tu baves! S'amusa Hermione **(Kira! ^^ Tout le monde avait compris!)**

-Toutes mes excuses Kira, je dois avouer que tu es ravissante. Fit-il en lui baisant la main.

Je rougis et Drago me fit un sourire charmeur, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir encore plus. Ma mère et Narcissa partirent parler avec d'autres invités pour nous laisser faire « connaissance ».

-Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Dis-je en lançant un clin d'œil à mon jumeau.

-Ah oui? En bien, j'espère, n'est-ce pas Blaise! Répondit-il en lançant un regard tueur à Blaise.

-Il ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai lu dans ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne les bloque! Ricanai-je.

Elle connaissait évidemment la réputation du Prince des Serpentards et ajouta :

-D'ailleurs, les conquêtes, c'est terminé! Lorgnai-je en direction de Drago.

Il rougit et ses yeux changèrent de couleurs en passant du rose au vert, du vert au turquoise pour enfin redevenir gris acier.

-Tu es métamorphomage? Moi aussi! Soulignai-je.

Bien sûr je le savais déjà mais lui non.

-Toi aussi? Et je suppose que tu es un Animagi!

-Effectivement, comment le sais-tu? Demandai-je, intriguée

-Ma mère m'a dit que la plupart des âmes-sœurs avaient les mêmes caractéristiques magiques.

-Oui, je peux me transformer en serpent!

-J'y crois pas, moi aussi! Rigola-t-il

-Ah vraiment? Répondis-je, pas surprise du tout.

-Je te montre?

-Avec plaisir!

Il se changea en un python royal de couleur turquoise et vert bouteille. Comme moi. Misère. Je me transformai à mon tour et me glissai à ses côtés. Nos motifs se complétaient! Par Morgane! Je me retransformai et rougis fortement. Mes cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs pour s'arrêter sur le bleu. Je me concentrai et ils reprirent leur couleur noire. Évidemment, Drago et Blaise n'avait pas perdu une miette du changement de couleur capillaire d'Hermione et éclatèrent de rire.

-Et merde! Jurai-je

-Kira!

-Désolée, mère.

Ils rirent encore plus.

Je partis donc voir les autres membres de ma famille. Je fis connaissance avec Madleina Zabini, ma grand-mère, Zéphilius Zabini, mon grand-père, mes tantes et mes oncles. Il y avait beaucoup de Zabini. Ils m'ont tous souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille. J'allais voir aussi Severus Rogue.

-Bonsoir Kira! Me dit-il en me souriant.

Je le regardais, surprise.

-Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Je le savais depuis ta rentrée à Poudlard. Je reconnaissais les qualités de ta mère à travailler et l'impulsivité de ton père à travers toi. J'avoue avoir été, disons, exigeant avec toi. Avoua-t-il l'air penaud.

-Exigeant, professeur? Soulignai-je

-Ok, très exigeant. Arrêtes avec tes Professeur Kira, nous sommes en dehors de Poudlard. Me dit-il l'air mi-sévère, mi-amusé.

-Très bien _parrain_. Dis-je en appuyant sur parrain.

Il parut touché par l'emploi du mot. Il me prit dans ses bras et je le lui rendis cette fois.

-Vous devenez sentimental, parrain! Ce n'est pas bien pour votre teint! Le taquinai-je

Il rit franchement. Je le regardai encore surprise et ris avec lui. Avant que je ne rejoigne les autres, il me chuchota dans l'oreille : Je serais gentil avec vous cette année, miss Hermione Zabini. Je le regardai, surprise, puis il me fit un clin d'œil et partit voir mon père. Je me sentais étouffée. Plein de gens venait, me parlait tout naturellement. Ouf. J'arrivais à me dégager de l'arrière-grand-tante de ma mère et me dirigeai sur le balcon. Dehors, je respirais l'air frais. Le vent caressait ma peau doucement. Il faisait légèrement froid. Heureuse, je l'étais. J'avais l'impression d'être complète. Mais une partie de moi gardait Ron en mémoire. Arrête de penser à cet imbécile. Pendant que ma conscience et mon cerveau se faisait bataille, je frissonnai. Une personne posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me tournai brusquement.

* * *

**Alors? Comment c'est? Trop ennuyant? Ça manque d'action, je sais. Ça va venir! (Enfin, j'espère!) Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre d'ici trois jours! Merci de suivre ma fic!**

_FireSilver_


	8. Chapitre 8:Points communs

**Salut! **

**PUB : une de mes lectrices a justement besoin d'être lue! Allez voir MioneDray 4ever et sa fic : Une année bien difficile.**

**C'est une Dramione donc..!**

**Voilà le chapitre 8, comme promis, avec un PDV Drago! J'ai essayé de l'écrire du mieux que je pouvais, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**

**précision: dans ma fiction, Severus Rogue n'est pas le parrain de Drago. Le parrain de Drago est Peter Zabini et sa marraine est Mélissa Zabini.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Drago**

Je me suis retourné toute la nuit. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Le comportement étrange de Blaise et la lettre de Mia. Tout concorde! Blaise commence à défendre le sang-de…hum, nés-moldus, il m'apprend qu'il a une sœur jumelle cachée, qu'elle a été placée dans une famille d'accueil, qu'elle va venir chez lui aux vacances et Mia qui reçoit une lettre qui résume parfaitement ce que m'a dit Blaise. Tout n'est pas sûr, bien que j'y mettrais ma main à couper que ça soit vrai. Je verrai aux vacances, lorsque j'y verrai ma...fiancée. Disons que je suis légèrement stressé. J'allai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide afin de me mettre les idées claires. Je vais essayer d'éviter Hermione. Par chance, sa chambre est vide. Elle est donc déjà descendue à la gare. Je m'habillai et pris ma valise que j'avais fait hier, la rétrécit et la mit dans la poche de ma cape. Rendu à la gare je me fis très discret et entrai dans un compartiment que j'insonorisai et barrai. Cela me permettra de réfléchir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ma mère et moi on était plus libre. Mon père avait eu de la difficulté à faire lever les accusations qui pesaient sur lui, mais il s'en est sorti. Ma mère avait semblé contente. Pour ma part, je me sentais libéré d'un poids qui pesait sur mes épaules. La cage qui m'emprisonnait depuis mon enfance s'était volatilisée. Ma mère avait refait sa vie. Elle s'était trouvé un emploi au Ministère de la magie, comme auror. Vu qu'elle a été dans les Mangemorts, elle en connait un rayon et est très utile au Ministère. De plus, le Ministre, qui est en ce moment Kingsley Shacklebot, lui vout un culte. Elle semble s'être comme réveillée. C'est à peine si elle bondit de joie maintenant. Sauf qu'on a la vie plus facile. Je n'ai pas aussi peur de rentrer au Manoir par crainte de me faire torturer. C'est, disons, plus agréable.

Lorsqu'on est arrivé, je transplane directement au Manoir Malefoy. D'ailleurs, ma mère à engagé une styliste et à tout fait redécorer. Des cachots à la tour est. Les elfes sont mieux traités aussi. Ma mère me saute dessus et me serre dans ses bras, ce qui est son passe-temps favori depuis la fin de la guerre, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle me prit de tout lui raconter mon début d'année.

-Alors Drago, comment ce passe ton année? Et comment sont tes appartements? Qui est ton homologue féminin? Me bombarda-t-elle de questions.

-Donc, ça se passe très bien, à part peut-être que Severus est devenu cinglé, mes appartements sont très grands, spacieux et chaleureux, et mon homologue est Hermione Granger! Souriai-je devant son visage excité.

-Severus? Il se portait très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu! Et je veux que tu me prennes en photo tes appartements! Pépia-t-elle

-Ok. Fis-je, exaspéré.

-Tu t'entends bien avec ton homologue? Me Souria-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Que me cachait-elle?

-Oh oui et on a décidé de faire une trêve et on devient progressivement ami!

-Ça c'est très bien Drago, je suis fière de toi! Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Encore.

Ensuite elle me dit de me préparer et de mettre mon plus beau costume pour ce soir. Je verrai si mon hypothèse est exacte. Vers 18 heures 45, ma mère et moi transplannons au Manoir Zabini. Déjà, les tantes, grands-tantes et arrière-grandes-tante de Blaise, que je cherche à éviter, sont déjà arrivées en compagnie de leurs maris. Je salue Pansy, Théo et Mili et rejoint ma mère qui cause avec Mélissa. On parle pendant près de 15 minutes et je me demande vraiment ce que fait Blaise.

Puis, comme si Merlin m'avait entendu, il arrive, avec sa jumelle au bras. On voir que leur ressemblance est frappante! Même cheveux noirs, yeux quasiment pareils, démarche féline similaire, tout! Et ma fiancée! Mon dieu, j'en reste bouche bée! Elle est vraiment belle. Sublime. Blaise me rejoint avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Pas mal, hein? Me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais. Dis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

Il continue à se moquer de moi jusqu'à ce que ma mère me fasse signe.

Lorsque je m'approche avec Blaise, elles semblent déjà avoir fait connaissance.

-Drago, je te présente ta fiancée, Kira Zabini! M'annonce ma mère.

Je ne pense pas que je réagis.

-Drago, tu baves! S'amusa Kira.

Effectivement. Je me reprends:

-Toutes mes excuses Kira, je dois avouer que tu es ravissante. Dis-je en lui baisant la main.

Elle rougit et je lui fais un sourire charmeur. Ce qui a pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus! Ça me fait penser à Mia. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Je me promets d'en parler à Blaise puis je chasse cela de ma tête.

-Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à mon meilleur ami.

-Ah oui? En bien, j'espère, n'est-ce pas Blaise! Répondis-je en lançant un regard tueur à Blaise qui lui se retient de s'écrouler de rire.

-Il ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai lu dans ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne les bloque! Ricana-t-elle.

Elle est donc assez puissante.

-D'ailleurs, les conquêtes, c'est terminé! Lorgna-t-elle dans ma direction.

Je rougis et mes yeux changent de couleur, passant de rose à vert, vert à turquoise et redeviennent gris acier. Je peux voir les changements de couleur à travers mes yeux.

-Tu es métamorphomage? Moi aussi! Me souligna-t-elle

-Toi aussi? Et je suppose que tu es un Animagi! Demandai-je surpris.

-Effectivement, comment le sais-tu? Me demanda ma fiancée.

-Ma mère m'a dit que la plupart des âmes-sœurs avaient les mêmes caractéristiques magiques.

Je me rappelai effectivement que ma mère m'avait expliqué cela pendant les vacances. Les âmes-sœurs avaient beaucoup de points communs forcément.

-Oui, je peux me transformer en serpent! Me dit-elle

-J'y crois pas, moi aussi! Rigolai-je

-Ah vraiment? Répondit-elle légèrement surprise.

Pas plus que cela? Blaise a dû lui dire. Il a gâché mon effet de surprise!

-Je te montre?

-Avec plaisir!

Je me transformai en python royal et elle vint me rejoindre. Lorsqu'on se met proches, nos motifs se complètent. J'en ris intérieurement. Ma fiancée était morte de honte. Ses cheveux changèrent de toutes les couleurs et s'arrêtèrent sur le bleu. Ensuite, après effort de sa part, elle redevint noire. Blaise et moi étions écroulés de rire.

-Et merde! Jura-t-elle.

-Kira!

-Désolée, mère.

On rit encore plus.

Elle s'en alla, légèrement vexée, parler à sa famille. Moi je me dirigeai vers Théo, Mili et Pans' avec Blaise. Je saluai leurs parents et ils nous laissèrent seuls.

-Hey Drago! Pas mal roulée ta fiancée! Me lança Théo avec un clin d'œil.

-J'avoue! Riai-je

-Théodore William Nott et Drago Lucius Malefoy! Arrêtez de parler des filles comme des bouts de viande! Nous réprimanda Millicent.

-Oui, maman. Fîmes-t-on solennels.

Elle nous tapa l'arrière de la nuque et on parla de tout et de rien. Ensuite on parla de ma fiancée et de la nouvelle jumelle de Blaise.

-Alors, elle s'appelle? Me demanda Pansy

-Kira. Elle vient tout juste de revenir. Répondit Blaise à ma place.

-Et elle s'adapte bien? Demanda Millicent, soucieuse.

Elle est bien comme ça, elle. Toujours à ce soucier des autres.

-Oui, mais je ressens d'elle une profonde amertume.

-Je vais aller faire sa connaissance à la fin de la soirée! Se promit Millicent

-Je viendrais avec toi! Rajouta Pansy.

Elles se tapèrent dans la main et commencèrent à parler du nouveau magasin de Mme Zabini qui venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Blaise et moi parlions du nouveau balai et de techniques de Quidditch. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille malgré ma passion pour le Quidditch. Je fixai ma fiancée. Ce n'était pas Mia. Donc, en ce moment, elle était avec ses nouveaux parents, mais ce n'était pas les Zabini. Je la regardai. Elle parlais avec Rogue. Elle semblait surprise de son attitude amicale, comme si elle le connaissait? Moi-même j'étais surpris. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son père. Ensuite, d'autres membres de sa famille que je reconnus comme étant ses arrières-grandes-tantes, vinrent lui parler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de compatir avant de réprimer un fou rire à la légère grimace qu'elle arborait. Elle arriva à se dégager de leurs étreintes que trop affectueuses et _s'enfuit_ sur le balcon. Je la suivis. Elle admirait le jardin et elle frissonnait. Je posai une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna brusquement, un air étonné sur le visage.

* * *

**Alors? C'était très ennuyant? Review s'il vous plaît!**

_FireSilver_


	9. Chapitre 9: Hypothèse confirmée

**Salut!**

**Désolée pour le retard parce que j'avais l'habitude de publier les chapitres à tout les trois jours, mais depuis que j'ai reccommencé les cours, les profs nous surchargent de devoirs! Donc, je publierais des chapitre à toutes les unes ou deux semaines!**

**Voici le chapitre 9 que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup de difficultés! Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Hermione**

Je me tournai brusquement. C'était Drago. Étrangement, je me détendis.

-Drago?

-Bonsoir Kira, je ne te dérange pas? Me demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Pourquoi es-tu sortie? Demanda-t-il

-Sincèrement, j'étouffais. C'est nouveau pour moi ces soirées mondaines, et tout ça. Je viens d'une famille moldue alors. Tentai-je d'expliquer sans trop lui en dire.

-C'est correct.

Drago avait l'air pensif. Puis, il s'illumina. Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose?

-Alors, ça te fait quoi qu'on soit fiancés? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sa soudaine question me désarçonna.

-Je...je…n'en sais rien. Avouai-je. J'ai l'impression qu'on est trop jeunes et qu'on a le temps de profiter de la vie. Mais puisque qu'on est des âmes sœurs, ça devrait bien se passer, non?

-Tu as sans doute raison, Kira. Me répondit-il.

Je souris et me tournai vers le paysage. On voyait les jardins du manoir s'étendre à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Il y avait des beaucoup d'arbres et de fleurs. Les lumières qui étaient suspendues dans les airs rendaient les jardins magnifiques. Soudain, Drago me posa une autre question.

- De quelle famille venais-tu avant? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je sursautais. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Pas encore. Dès qu'il le saurait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait et c'est de ça que j'avais peur.

-Je…je… Bégayai-je

-Shtt… tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire maintenant. Tu me le diras quand tu le voudras. Ce n'est pas grave que tu viennes d'une famille moldue. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'étais rassurée. Je lui fis un faible sourire et retournai dans la salle.

**PVD Drago**

Cette fois, j'en étais quasiment sûr. Elle a les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes habitudes que Mia. Et elle ne veut pas me dire le nom de son ancienne famille. Je retournai à mon tour dans la salle. Les adultes parlaient tranquillement, riaient. J'aperçus Kira en compagnie de Millicent, Pansy et Myriam. Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Pansy et Millicent. Tant mieux. Je me dirigeai vers Blaise. Il était en compagnie de Théodore.

-Blaise, je peux te parler une minute.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je l'emmenai dans un coin a part.

-Blaise, ta jumelle était-elle dans une famille moldue avant? Lui demandai-je

-euh… je ne sais pas.. Me répondit-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Arrêtes Blaise, elle me l'a dit!

-Donc tu es maintenant au courant! S'illumina-t-il

-De quoi? Répondis-je suspicieusement.

-Donc tu ne l'es pas. Attends qu'elle te le dise Drago. Ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire. Me répondit-il.

-Mais…Commençais-je

-Si vous voulez bien passer à table! Annonça ma marraine.

Blaise avait l'air soulagé.

-Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi! Le menaçais-je, légèrement.

Il rit et se dépêcha de se faufiler jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le repas se passa bien. J'essayai de faire parler Blaise pendant tout le long du repas, mais il ne voulut pas. Ensuite, vers 23 heures, tous les invités partirent excepté moi car je restais jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'Halloween par invitation de Blaise.

-On se voit à la rentrée Kira! Dirent Pansy et Millicent

-Oui!

Elles les étreignirent, ainsi que son parrain, et toute sa famille. Puis elle revint vers nous.

-Bon, Blaise, Drago, Myriam, je vous souhaite bonne nuit car je suis très fatiguée! Nous dit-elle.

-Ok bonne nuit grande sœur! Lui dit Myriam.

Elle l'étreignit puis celle-ci monta elle aussi se coucher.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur! Lui dit Blaise en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis née avant toi imbécile! Rit Kira.

-Mais je suis plus grand que toi!

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Bonne nuit chère fiancée! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et me fit la bise. Je tournai ma tête et elle m'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Elle se précipita, rouge de honte, en-haut après nous avoir fait un signe de la main. Blaise se tourna vers moi.

-Espèce de gamin! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein?

-Exact! Bonne nuit Blaise! Rigolai-je

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre car vu que je venais souvent, j'avais ma chambre personnelle. Je pris une douche, enlevai mes vêtements pour me retrouver en boxer et me glissais sous les draps. Je repensai à ce qui s'étais passé et souris. Je ferai parler Blaise, foi de Malefoy!

**PVD Hermione**

Ah la la! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher! Mais il faut que je surveille ce que je dis. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il le sache tout de suite. Je mis une nuisette de soie noire que je trouvai dans mon dressing. Sérieusement ma mère fabrique de magnifiques vêtements. Il faudrais que je le lui dise. Je me mis à penser à la soirée. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque Drago le saura? Me laissera-t-il tomber ou va continuer à être mon ami? Enfin, ami, fiancé, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'endormis en pensant à tout cela.

Je me réveillai dans un beau lit à baldaquin dans des draps de satin. Merlin où suis-je.

La réalité me revint d'un coup. Zabini. Je suis une Zabini. Mais je commence à m'habituer tranquillement. C'est vrai, mon jumeau est très gentil, mes parents ainsi que ma sœur. J'ai maintenant une vraie famille. Non pas que je n'étais pas bien avec les Granger, mais je savais qu'il me manquait une partie. Et je l'ai retrouvé. Je descendis et vis que tout le monde était déjà levé! Je cherchai mes parents mais ne les vis pas. Je regardai ma montre en argent et vit qu'il était 10 heures passées!

-Alors, tu es debout la marmotte? Me demanda Blaise en riant

-Bon matin à toi aussi Blaise. Grognai-je

-Bonjour Kira! Dit Myriam

-Bonjour Drago, Myriam! Alors Blaise, ils sont où les parents? Demandai-je

-Partis en mission! Me répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch.

-En mission? Demandai-je surprise en me servant un jus d'orange.

-Bah, pour l'Ordre! Me dit-il comme si c'était normal.

Je recrachai soudainement mon jus d'orange sur Myri.

-Merci grande sœur! Soupira-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette je fis disparaître le jus. Puis me tournai vers Blaise.

-Blaise William Zabini, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que les parents étaient au service de l'ordre? Le menaçai-je avec ma baguette.

-Euh, je dois avoir oublié de te le dire j'imagine! Répondit-il légèrement effrayé.

-Non, c'est vrai? Ironisai-je

Puis je l'aspergeais d'eau.

-Là, je te pardonne. Dis-je avec satisfaction.

Je m'assis à côté de Myri et Dray qui étaient écroulés de rire. Évidemment, Blaise avait laissé sa baguette en haut et dut aller se changer. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et montai. Je pris ensuite ma douche. L'eau décontracta mes muscles et me détendit. Je réalisai ensuite que j'avais oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre! Je m'enroulais d'une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Au même moment, Drago entra soudainement et je sursautai, ce qui failli faire tomber ma serviette!

**PDV Drago**

Je pris mon déjeuner en riant de la scène qui venait de se produire. Vraiment, une chicane de jumeaux est très divertissante. Ensuite, Kira partis en-haut pour prendre sa douche, j'imagine. Je finis mon déjeuner avec un Blaise qui boudait et partis me doucher aussi. Lorsque ce fut fait, je m'habillai d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

-DRAGO? Me cria Blaise

-QUOI?

-TU VEUX BIEN ALLER DEMANDER MA SOEUR SI ELLE VEUT NOUS ACCOMPAGNER SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE?

-OUI!

C'est malheureusement une tradition, chez les Zabini de crier au travers de la maison. Les tableaux doivent être sourds! Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma fiancée. Elle devait avoir terminé. Du moins je l'espérais. Je cognai. Ça ne répondit pas. J'entrouvris la porte et constatai que la chambre était vide. Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement d'une serviette. La surprise la fit presque lâcher sa serviette qui glissa de quelques centimètres et c'est là que je remarquai son corps. Je déglutis difficilement. Ses longues jambes dépassaient de sa serviette ainsi que la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle veut ma mort ou quoi? Contrôle-toi Drago!

-Euh.. tu veux? Me demanda-t-elle très gênée.

Je voulais lui dire quoi déjà? Ah oui!

-Si tu voulais venir avec moi et Blaise sur le Chemin de Traverse avec nous? Demandai-je avec quelques difficultés.

-Ah, bien sûr, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive. Elle se tourna vers son dressing et entra dedans. Je l'attendis. Elle ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un dos-nu vert et d'un slim blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés.

-Bon, on y va? Me demanda-t-elle, en souriant. Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Attends, je vais prendre mon sac et ma baguette.

Elle se contorsionna vers l'arrière pour prendre ses affaires qui étaient posées sur sa table de chevet qui était située de l'autre côté.

Et c'est là que mon hypothèse se concrétisa. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, son haut se leva et je pus apercevoir quelque chose sur sa hanche.

Un tatouage en forme de serpent qui entourait une rose.

* * *

**Et voilà! Drago a (enfin) compris!**

**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre? Trop simple, non?**

**Review, please!**

**Et si vous lisez mon chapitre, laissez au moins une review anonyme! Je n'aime pas avoir des lecteurs invisibles...^^**

Firesilver


	10. Chapitre 10: Sortie et actionvérité

**Bonjour! (Cela change des salut habituels! ^^)**

**Voici le dixième chapitre avec un petit plus à la fin!**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est ça et je ne voulais pas aller vérifier si cela s'écrivait comme cela, rassurez moi!: nifleurs**

**?**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**PDV Hermione**

Je me retournai vers Drago, souriante. Il me le rendit mais il avait l'air…absent. On descendit pour retrouver mon jumeau et Myri.

-Bon, pas trop tôt! Nous dit Blaise, exaspéré.

-C'est vrai ça, vous faisiez quoi? Nous demanda Myriam, malicieusement.

Je rougis et la fusilla du regard. Je risquai un coup d'œil et vit qu'il avait un léger sourire moqueur. Un Malefoy ne rougit donc jamais?

-Sœurette, tu devrais mettre une cape! Me dit Blaise

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je, surprise

-Parce qu'on va atterrir dans l'Allée des Embrumes! Soupira Blaise.

Je m'étranglai.

-Pardon?

-Oh allez grande sœur! Les ingrédients sont plus facilement trouvables là où nous allons! Me supplia ma petite sœur.

-Des ingrédients?

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, on a un laboratoire dans les sous-sols pour Myri parce qu'elle veut devenir professeure de potions! M'informa Blaise

-Merci de m'informer d'avance! Grognai-je.

Je fis apparaître une cape avec l'extérieur noir et vert bouteille. Les couleurs de Serpentard. Parfait. Je m'en revêtis et mis le capuchon.

-Ça te va? Demandai-je à Blaise

-C'est bon!

Blaise s'avança dans les flammes et cria :

-Barjow et Beurk, Allée des Embrumes!

Et il disparut dans les flammes vertes. Myriam le suivit ainsi que Drago.

Je soupirais, puis m'y plongeai aussi. J'atterris dans une pièce sombre. Des dizaines d'objets à l'allure pas très attirante étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Je cherchai des yeux mon jumeau, Myriam et Drago et les vis devant un présentoir d'ingrédients. L'étagère en question décelait une foule d'ingrédients, la plupart m'étant inconnus. Intriguée, je parcourus des yeux les ingrédients. Foie de troll, œil de centaure, écailles de nifleurs, et une foule d'autres articles à provenance inconnue, du moins pour moi car Myri se précipitait d'une étagère à l'autre, ramassant diverses fioles au passage.

-Blaise, va me chercher de la morve de troll! Demanda-t-elle en continuant de farfouiller dans le présentoir.

-Myri, tu en as déjà 6 fioles au labo! S'exaspéra le concerné

-Il m'en faut d'autres! Ma réserve est presque vide! S'alarma-t-elle.

Il soupira puis se dirigea dans ma direction.

-Elle fait ça à chaque fois. Me dit-il face à mon air interrogateur.

Il prit 3 fioles puis lui donna avant de commencer à examiner les différents objets de magie noire. Je resserrai ma cape sur moi et le rejoignit.

- Que cherches-tu? Lui demandai-je

-Père m'a demandé d'acheter un épouvantard! Il veut qu'on s'exerce dessus. Me répondit-il.

-Mais ça doit coûter cher! M'exclamai-je

-Hermione, on a de l'argent! Me chuchota-il, amusé.

Je bougonnai puis alla rejoindre Drago. Il examinait les glaces à l'ennemi.

-Tu comptes l'acheter?

Il sursauta. Étrangement, il ne m'avait pas entendu approcher.

-Non, je regardais juste. Et toi? As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui te plais?

-Moi et les trucs de magie noire, ça ne va pas ensemble. De plus j'en ai assez vu. Murmurai-je, me rappelant la chasse à l'horcruxe de l'année passée.

Il ne rajouta rien et on continua à regarder les objets. Lorsque Myri eut fini de rassembler les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait, elle paya et Blaise fit sa commande. Je m'étouffai presque en entendant le prix. Ça n'a tout de même pas coûté 10 000 gallions? J'étais très surprise mais revêtis un masque de froideur. La guerre avait beau être finie, il n'en restait pas moins que les sang-purs se comportaient ainsi en société. Blaise parut étonné et fier, mais garda un regard impassible lorsqu'on sortait. Je donnai un coup de baguette sur les achats à Myriam afin de les envoyer directement au Manoir Zabini. Elle me remercia d'un regard.

-Vous voulez allez où? Nous demanda Myri

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille m'acheter un nouveau balai. Le mien commence à être très abimé. Annonça Drago.

-Moi, il me faut un costume de soirée car il va y avoir des bals cette année!

-Moi, il me faut des nouvelles plumes et de l'encre. Déclarai-je.

On programma d'aller au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, au magasin de ma mère et ensuite à la papeterie. Tout le monde approuva et on sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher le balai de Drago. Drago ressortit fièrement du magasin, le _Tornado 2011 _sous le bras. On se dirigea alors vers le magasin de ma mère. Blaise essaya différents modèles pour arrêter son choix sur un costume noir queue de pie. Ensuite, on alla à la papeterie. Je m'achetai une plume d'oie, toute blanche et une queue de paon. Cette dernière était magnifique et très chère mais Drago avait tenu à me la payer. J'achetai aussi de l'encre à couleur changeante et de l'encre noire. On rentra au Manoir par le transplanage cette fois-ci. Blaise fit du transplanage d'escorte pour Myriam. Tout le monde monta ses achats puis on se retrouva dans le 3ième salon.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Myriam pas fatiguée du tout.

-On pourrait se faire une partie de Quidditch, Drago? Proposa mon jumeau à mon fiancé.

-Ouais, je vais pouvoir écraser ton _Éclair de feu_! Frima Drago

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers les jardins du Manoir Zabini qui possédait une prairie où on pourrait jouer au Quidditch. Blaise avait insisté pour faire installer des anneaux de Quidditch.

Myri et moi étions donc seules.

-Bon, Mione, bon dieu ça fait du bien de dire ça, maintenant que les garçons sont partis, je veux que tu me racontes tout! S'exclama Myriam

-Que veux-tu savoir? L'interrogeai-je, souriante par son attitude.

-Tout! Ton impression à l'idée de revoir Drago sous ton apparence? L'impression de ton nouveau look? L'impression de te retrouver ici, avec nous? Me bombarda-t-elle de questions

-Minute! Riai-je. Lors de la soirée, j'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir, je pensais qu'il allait me reconnaître! Mais j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendra! Paniquai-je

-Pourquoi cela? Me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce en me prenant dans ses bras et en me caressant le dos.

-Parce qu'il avait l'air tellement content lorsqu'il m'a vue hier soir. Il ne m'a pas regardé en tant que Hermione Granger, mais en tant que Kira Zabini, sa fiancée! Que pensera-t-il après? Après tout il est mon ami que depuis 1 mois et demi! Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre! Sanglotai-je

-Chut sœurette! Vous êtes fiancés! Il est ton ami aussi! Et puis, à ce que tu m'as raconté quand on se maquillait, je suis sûre, même certaine, qu'il tient à toi! Me rassura-t-elle

-Merci, Myri, je t'adore! Dis-je en l'étreignant encore plus fort.

-Moi aussi grande sœur!

On resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis elle demanda les autres réponses.

-Alors, j'adore mon nouveau look, enfin pas si nouveau que ça mais bon, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être parfaite! Dis-je en regardant mon corps de demi-vélane.

-Mione, t'inquiètes, les Zabini font de beaux gosses! Ton enfant à toi et Drago sera vraiment magnifique! Rigola-t-elle

Je ris et rougis. Elle avait réussi à me calmer un peu. J'avais encore peur de la réaction de Drago, mais la peur était moins présente. Je continuai.

-Pour ce qui est d'ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de moi-même. C'est comme si vous ne m'aviez quitté et que, en revenant ici, j'avais retrouvé cette moitié. Je me sens vraiment bien ici et je vous adore déjà!

Elle sauta dans les bras. Ensuite, nous regardâmes par les baies vitrées et nous vîmes qu'ils étaient encore en train de jouer. Vu l'heure, (il était 4 heures), on décida d'aller se baigner. J'enfilai mon maillot, un deux pièces noir avec des rayures argentés, empoignai une serviette et rejoignit Myri à la piscine intérieure. On s'amusa pendant près de 1 heure et demie, on se changea, puis on alla voir si les garçons avaient fini. Effectivement, et ils étaient dans le salon. On décida de les espionner. Ils l'avaient malheureusement insonorisé. On se désillusionna et on regarda. Ils étaient en pleine discussion. Drago avait les sourcils froncés et Blaise, mal à l'aise. Ensuite, Blaise parla et eut un air dépité. D'où nous étions, nous ne pouvions lire sur leurs lèvres. Drago, lui, arborait un sourire. Il agita sa baguette vers nous et on redevint tout d'un coup visible.

-Oups, Kira, on est grillées! Remarqua Myriam.

-Sérieux? Ironisai-je.

-Mesdemoiselles, on ne vous a pas appris à ne pas écouter aux portes? Nous fit Drago avec un regard faussement sévère.

On baissa la tête comme des gamines prise en faute.

Blaise et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

On les rejoignit dans leurs rires et on termina la soirée dans la gaieté. Je pensai aussi à la discussion qu'avait eue mon jumeau et Drago. Qu'est-ce que Blaise avait pu raconter à Drago pour qu'il ait l'air si heureux? J'espère que Blaise n'a rien dit! Pourtant, Drago serait surement venu me demander des explications! Je remarquai le regard de Drago qui me suivait dans tous mes mouvements. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de changé? Il me fixait avec de ses regards… profonds! Vraiment. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et participai avec joie aux conversations. J'appris plusieurs anecdotes sur leurs vies et c'étaient vraiment hilarant! Blaise me prévint que les parents reviendraient que le lendemain, donc on décida de boire un peu. On joua à Action-Vérité.

-Donc, Kira, A ou V? Me demanda Blaise légèrement bourré.

Blaise, Myri et moi faisions attention à ne pas trop prendre de Whisky Pur-feu, car c'est bien connu, l'alcool délie les langues! Et je ne tenais pas à ce que Drago le sache tout de suite.

-Ok, je vais prendre action!

J'avais choisi vérité depuis le début, ne voulant pas faire face à une action trop embarrassante. Mais j'imagine que Merlin avait voulu me punir.

-Ok. Souria Blaise, sadiquement. Embrasse ton fiancé!

Je blêmis. Lui, je voyais qu'il jubilait.

-Allez, chère fiancée, de toute façon, il le faudra bien, un jour! Me dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Très Malfoyien. Je soupirais puis abdiquais, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue avant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes lèvres avec une douceur que je ne reconnaissais pas à Drago. Son baiser fit monter en moi toutes sortes d'émotions. Une tempête de sentiments se déferla dans mon ventre. Sa langue s'enroula tendrement sur la mienne, s'engageant dans un ballet brûlant. Il rompit tranquillement le baiser pour ensuite plonger ses prunelles acier dans les miennes. Encore enivrée par son baiser, je le fixai. Puis un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter.

-Hum... je pense…qu'on devrait aller se coucher! Annonça mon jumeau d'un air moqueur.

Je me détachai avec difficulté de son regard pénétrant.

J'acquiesçais puis me décollai de Drago, lui planta un baiser sur la joue, fis un signe de la main à Myri et un regard noir à Blaise puis courrai à l'étage. Je me jetai sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller et repensai au baiser. Je passais inconsciemment mes doigts sur mes lèvres, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Je devais me faire à l'idée. IL était mon âme-sœur. Et il avait raison. Un jour ou l'autre ça aurait finit par arriver. Je me plongeai dans le pays des rêves, pensant à un certain blond aux yeux gris électrisant.

* * *

**Enfin! Je me suis demandé moi-même quand est-ce que ça allait se produire! MDR**

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? **

**Un PDV DRago pour le prochain chapitre!**

**J'ai encore beaucoup de travaux à finir donc le prochain sera dans une semaine ou deux!**

**Review!**

_FireSilver_


	11. Chapitre 11: Annonce

**Coucou!**

**Voici le chapitre 11! Pas assez long à mon goût, mais bon...**

**On se retrouve en -bas!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Hermione**

J'évitai Drago toute la semaine. Demain, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas cherché à me parler depuis LA soirée étrangement mais m'avait observé toute la semaine. J'avais l'impression que ces yeux gris me fixaient dans tous mes mouvements. Blaise et Myri essayaient de m'amener à des soirées et m'amuser mais je restais dans un genre de mutisme, faisant mes devoirs tel un automate. Je restais dans ma bulle et je pensais. Tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la rentrée de septembre, ça faisait beaucoup. Je me demande ce qui va arriver à la rentrée. Je me mets sous une Zabini ou je garde mon identité et j'en avertis seulement mes amis? Et Ron? Comment va-t-il se comporter avec moi? Il traînait avec Dean et Seamus depuis qu'on s'était disputé. Je ne voulais pas le perdre malgré ce qu'il m'a dit. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis 7 ans. 7! Je ne pouvais pas effacer 7 ans d'amitié comme ça. Mais il avait toujours été amoureux de moi. Pas moi. C'était mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Je devais régler ça et tirer cela au clair avec lui. Mais il m'ignorait, restant avec ses « amis ». Je versai une, deux, trois larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent intarissables. Je pleurai silencieusement et restai plongée dans mes pensées.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fit revenir à la réalité.

-Mione, ça va? Me demanda Blaise d'une voix douce.

Je levai lentement la tête.

-Oui...ou...i…très bien. Bégayai-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes.

Il soutint mon regard en haussant les sourcils, ne croyant pas à mon piètre mensonge et je fondis dans ses bras. Je lui racontai dans tous les détails et il m'écouta, frottant mon dos de sa main.

-Mione, ne te laisse pas abattre, s'il ne revient pas vers toi s'excuser, c'est qu'il est un idiot. On est là Drago, Myri et moi.

Il fit une pause puis ajouta :

-Tu as aussi Harry et Ginny.

Je sursautai. Il les avait appelés par leurs prénoms!

Je lui fis cette fois-ci un sourire. Il me le rendit et me conseilla de me coucher, car il était déjà 23 h 30.

-Drago te dit bonne nuit.

J'eus un sursaut et mon cœur s'emballa. Je tournai la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas mes rougissements de honte, non pas de gêne mais de honte de l'avoir ignoré ainsi depuis une semaine.

-Tu sais, Mione, tu devras lui dire. Demain. Me dit-il fermement.

-Je le sais Blaise. Soupirai-je.

Il se retourna et je l'interpellai.

-Blaise?

Il fit volte-face.

-Merci, frérot. Lui dis-je sincèrement

-De rien, sœurette. Me dit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et referma la porte. Je soufflais. Demain serait une grosse journée.

Je me changeai et pris une potion de sommeil que Myri avait fabriqué, sachant très bien que je ne m'endormirais pas de sitôt.

C'est aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui que je dis tout. À Drago. À Harry et Ginny, pour mon mariage à venir, mon changement d'apparence. À tout Poudlard. Ce matin en m'habillant, j'avais pris la décision de m'afficher telle que je suis. Une Zabini jusqu'au bout. Désormais je serai forte. Je m'habillai avec une robe sorcière bleue faisant ressortir mon teint, et une cape argentée. Je fis mes bagages d'un coup de baguette, les rétrécis et les mis dans ma cape.

Blaise, Myri et Drago m'attendaient dans le hall. Drago, fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude, me fixa. Dans ses prunelles grises, de la tendresse, de la curiosité et de l'amour? Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi?

Je rejetai cette pensée et on transplanna. Mes parents étaient rentrés le lendemain de la soirée, puis étaient repartis deux jours plus tard pour une autre mission. Ils avaient dû trouver mon comportement étrange mais Blaise et Myri doivent les avoir avertis. On atterrit directement à la Gare de King Cross. Les élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Il est vrai que Blaise et moi se ressemblions beaucoup. On les ignora et on se prit un compartiment. La tension était palpable. Myri et Blaise avaient des regards insistants et je pris mon élan :

-Drago, je peux te parler? Articulai-je, tant bien que mal.

Il se tourna vers moi, me toisa, puis hocha la tête.

On sortit et je rentrai dans un compartiment vide, suivie de Drago.

-Tu me fais l'honneur de pouvoir t'adresser la parole? Me dit-il sarcastiquement.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et commençai.

-Je sais que je dois avoir été détestable cette semaine.

-Non, juste un peu, Ironisa-t-il.

-Dray, s'il te plaît. Les suppliai-je.

Il se raidit.

-Ok, donc ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis Hermione Granger.

Je lui racontai tout les détails, n'en omettant aucun, tout en murmurant : pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Il resta stoïque. Je retins mes larmes. Il m'avait donc rejeté. Je me levai lentement pour regagner la porte.

Une main retint mon poignet et une autre me retourna.

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec tendresse. Je me détendis. J'en étais soulagée. Je profitai du baiser et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Sa langue caressa la mienne. Il rompit le baiser et me regarda, encore, dans les yeux.

-Tu me pardonnes? Demandai-je doucement.

-Bien sûr. En plus je ne suis pas idiot! Tu reçois une lettre de tes anciens parents disant que tu as été adoptée, Blaise n'arrête pas de te défendre, tu es bizarre, et tout. Aussi, Blaise a craché le morceau. En fait je l'ai obligé, mais j'attendais que tu me le dises. Me raconta-t-il.

Je souris.

-Rappelle-moi de tuer Blaise tout à l'heure.

-Je n'y manquerai pas!

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais j'hésitai et il le remarqua.

-On est quoi au juste? Des amis ou…plus? Demandai-je, hésitante.

Je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments. Je ressent pour Drago une profonde amitié mais il ya autre chose. Ça va trop vite, entre nous.

-Eh bien, moi, je peux te dire que je t'aime. Depuis la 4ième année. Quand tu portais cette magnifique robe. Tu étais éblouissante. C'est là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais mon père m'en empêchait. S'il l'apprenait, il t'aurait tuée, et je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Cette année, j'ai failli sauter de joie quand on m'a dit que je serais préfet-en-chef avec toi. Alors j'ai enfoui mes sentiments et j'ai continué à t'insulter. Révéla-t-il.

J'étais abasourdie.

-Je…je..ne sais plus quoi dire. Avouai-je.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Hermione. Amis? Me proposa-t-il.

-Amis.

-Tu devrais aller avertir Pott..Harry et Weasley fill…Ginny.

Ils veulent me faire faire une crise cardiaque, c'est sûr. Je fis ce qu'il me proposa et il me dit qu'il m'attendra dans son compartiment pour que je le dise à ses amis.

Je me rendis à pas lourd vers le wagon des Gryffondors. *

Je soufflai et rentrai.

Ils étaient là. Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ron?

-Bonjour. Murmurais-je

-Bonjour! Tu es nouvelle? Je suis Ginny Weasley! Et toi?

-Gin', c'est moi, Hermione! Soufflais-je

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis la referma. Harry et Ron aussi. Je leur expliquai tout.

-Donc, si je résume, tu es la sœur jumelle de Zabini, tu as une sœur qui va venir ici, tu es Animagi et tu te transforme en serpent, tu dois changer de maison pour aller à Serpentard, tu es fiancée à Drago Malefoy et ça, c'est ta véritable apparence? Énuméra-t-il, incrédule.

-T'as tout compris, Weasley. Répondis-je, froidement.

Il déglutit puis dit :

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Mais je regrette et je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

Je le toisai, lui donnai une gifle et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Je te pardonne, malgré que tu sois un imbécile de première, Ronald.

Il rit et on se décolla. Harry et Ginny restaient silencieux, car il connaissait tout, sauf pour ce qui est de mon apparence.

-On va pouvoir se voir, et je veux, non j'exige, que vous soyez aimables avec les amis de mon frère et Drago! Dis-je, menaçante.

-Mais, Mione…

Mon regard autoritaire suffit à le convaincre. Résigné il hocha la tête.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre Drago, Blaise et Myri au wagon des Serpentards! À tout à l'heure!

-À tout à l'heure Mione.

Je soupirais de soulagement, le dire à mes amis et la réconciliation avec Ron était une chose, mais la confrontation avec les Serpents serait une autre paire de manche.

* * *

**Précision: Dans mon histoire, chaque maison a son propre wagon!**

**Alors, c'était comment, donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Review!**

**FireSilver**


	12. Chapitre 12: Transfert

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Merci à MioneDray 4ever, gabiiie, elo-didie, Laetii-story, van3xxx et Liily54 pour les review précendentes et pour toutes celles, ou ceux (j'en ai aucune idée) qui m'ont laissé une review! **

**Si vous êtes auteur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les reviews sont le seul salaire des écrivains sur ...**

**Voici le chapitre 12 que j'ai écris avec un peu de difficulté, en ce moment je suis un peu en panne d'idées, alors...**

**Bonne lecture!****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

**PDV Hermione**

J'arrivai au wagon des Serpentards. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir mon jumeau, Myri, mon fiancé, Millicent, Théodore et Pansy. Ils bavardaient joyeusement. J'avançai lentement. Myri se retourna dès qu'elle me vit.

-Mione!

Je jetai un coup d'œil affolé aux Serpents. Drago et Blaise me firent un sourire rassurant, Millicent, un sourire accueillant, Pansy, un sourire joyeux et Théodore, un sourire narquois.

-Euh, Myri? Sont-ils au courant? Demandai-je inquiète.

-Mais bien sûr, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé de la sorte! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors? Fis-je en me tournant vers les verts et argents.

-J'avoue avoir été surprise, je ne te le cacherai pas, mais je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise chez les Serpentards! Me dit Millicent.

-Moi aussi! Et je m'excuse pour les années où je t'ai insultée! Vraiment. J'espère que nous deviendrons amies! Me dit Pansy avec un petit sourire.

-Évidemment! Souriai-je

Ensuite je me tournai vers Théodore, son sourire narquois toujours collé au visage.

-Eh bien j'ai été assez dégoûté d'avoir pu désirer une sang-de-bourbe et aussi de m'avoir comporté gentiment et…

Je perdis mes couleurs. Il était évident que je ne ferais pas l'unanimité chez les Serpents.

-Théo, tu redis ça de ma jumelle et ami ou pas, je te tues, c'est clair? Dit Blaise en se levant, menaçant Théodore avec sa baguette.

-Ouh la la! Mais c'est qu'il est protecteur le Blaisounet! Se moqua Myri.

Il se rassit, penaud.

-Désolé, mec, mais tu ne redis pas ça! C'est ma sœur, elle n'a jamais vraiment été une née-moldue. Dit-il en insistant avec le né-moldu.

-Ok, je vais essayer. Soupira Théodore. Amis? Rajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésitai puis la serrai.

-Amis.

-De toute façon, Théo, Hermione va aller chez les Serpentards avec nous! Dit Drago qui depuis la conversation s'était tenu à l'écart.

-Ah génial! Tu vois déjà les fêtes qu'on pourra faire! Dit Pansy.

-N'y pensez pas! Mione est préfète-en-chef! Annonça Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah, j'avais oublié ce détail! Ronchonna Blaise.

-Et alors? Répondis-je à la plus grande surprise de tous, y compris moi.

-Pardon? S'exclamèrent-ils

-Ça va! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Voldy est mort, faut bien qu'on en profite! Rétorquai-je en levant les yeux.

-Trop génial, Mione! Avec nous, tu découvriras l'art de s'amuser! Dit Blaise d'un ton solennel.

On éclata tous de rire.

-Bon alors comme ça, vous êtes fiancés? Demanda Théodore en nous regardant Drago et moi.

-C'est exact. Fis-je en fuyant Drago du regard.

-Félicitations! Je veux organiser le mariage! Pépia Millicent en tapant des mains.

Qui aurait cru que les Serpents étendaient ainsi leurs sentiments? Pas moi en tout cas.

-Peut-être! Dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la rigolade. Théodore faisait des efforts avec moi, ce qui me ravit. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Comment se faisait-il que Pansy soit restée aussi stoïque face à l'annonce des fiançailles de Drago et moi? Ne s'était-elle pas entichée de Drago? Je me promis de lui poser la question plus tard. Drago et moi dûmes faire une ronde et on discuta. Il était content que je change de maison. Lui aussi faisait des efforts. Il est amoureux de moi et je pense que moi aussi. Seulement, ça s'est passé trop vite! Lui est amoureux de moi depuis la 4e année. Moi, je n'aurais jamais envisagé une quelconque relation entre lui et moi. Il le savait et m'avais dit qu'il attendrait. En attendant, je voulais découvrir son vrai lui. On retourna dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef.

Je m'endormis sur lui et une voix retentit :

-Je vois que vos relations ce sont améliorées! Nous dit McGonagall en nous regardant un après l'autre.

On se redressa, moi en rougissant et lui avec sourire moqueur.

-Alors, voici ce qui va se passer. Miss Zabini fera son entrée avant le banquet. Elle repassera sous le choixpeau pour aller à Serpentard. Ensuite, dans deux semaines, il y aura le bal d'Halloween. Je veux que ce soit grandiose. Vous avez feu vert. Vous devrez vous occupez de la nourriture, de la musique, des décorations, des tables, des costumes, des invitations, bref, tout! Les heures de rondes sont les mêmes. Des questions? Déclara-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas. Dis-je

-Moi non plus. Dit Drago.

-Bien, alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne deuxième rentrée!

Elle partit. Ensuite, je me changeai dans la salle de bain et Drago dans le compartiment. Le train s'arrêta 10 minutes plus tard. Je descendis en compagnie de Drago. Cette fois-ci, les élèves qui ne m'avaient pas vu à la gare m'observaient et me scrutaient, leurs yeux ébahis passant de Blaise à moi. Je souris et montai avec Blaise, Drago, Myri, Pansy, Milli et Théo dans les charrettes. Ils bavardèrent tout le long du trajet. Moi, je paniquais un peu. Comment les autres allaient réagir? Je me tortillai les doigts pendant toute la durée du trajet. Blaise me disait des paroles rassurantes pendant que Drago me caressait doucement le dos ce qui me détendait énormément. Malheureusement, on finit par arriver à Poudlard. Le stress me monta à la tête.

Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est pas grand-chose! Tu as vécu des choses cent fois pires! Me morigénai-je intérieurement.

Plus détendue, je rentrais la tête haute dans le château.

-À dans quelques minutes Mione! Me dirent mes amis avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je croisais du regard mes trois Gryffondors préférés. Ils m'adressèrent un regard rassurant. J'attendis patiemment à l'extérieur de la Salle.

-Voici une nouvelle élève, Myriam Zabini, troisième année. Elle allait à Beaux-Bâtons avant, je vous prie de l'accueillir chaleureusement!

Elle fut placée évidemment à Serpentard.

-Miss Granger a récemment appris qu'elle n'était pas une née-moldue, mais une sang-pure. Je veux qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun reproche sur sa nouvelle famille et son apparence. À la demande de sa famille, elle ira à Serpentard. Accueillons maintenant, Miss Zabini! Déclara McGonagall

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et des centaines de regards se tournèrent vers moi. Moi qui détestais avoir l'attention sur moi! Des garçons sifflèrent, me regardant d'un air appréciateur. Les filles me regardaient avec une jalousie non cachée. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des sortilèges Impardonnables, je serais déjà en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. J'avançais jusqu'au Choixpeau dignement. Même si je savais où j'allais atterrir, le passage du Choixpeau n'était que formalité. La directrice posa le Choixpeau sur ma tête. À peine 2 secondes après l'avoir posé il beugla :

-Serpentard!

Je descendis du tabouret, souriante. Je rejoignis Drago, Blaise, ma sœur et mes nouveaux amis, qui m'attendaient.

-Et voilà! Te voilà officiellement une Zabini, chère jumelle! Ave toute la classe, la noblesse, le caractère et la puissance des Zabini, qui…

-N'en fait pas autant Blaise! On aurait dit Drago! Blaguai-je

Le concerné fis mine de bouder mais je l'embrassai sur la joue, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

-Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, Mione! Protesta Drago

Toute la tablée éclata de rire. Les autres maisons semblaient s'être fait à l'idée. J'en fus assez soulagée. Chez les Serpents, ce qui était désormais ma maison, ils avaient l'air de bien prendre ça. Plusieurs Serpentards vinrent s'excuser des insultes qu'ils avaient dites à mon égard et je leur pardonnai. Une fois tournés, Blaise me dit :

-Tu es trop gentille, Mione!

-Ah oui? Dons je n'aurais pas du te pardonner c'est cela? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Non ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi Blaise? M'impatientai-je

-C'est juste que la plupart des garçons qui sont venus te demander ton pardon, sont des pervers. Ils jouent avec les filles! Un des gars, Perris Blacksmith, a déjà violé une fille. Il est très dangereux. Je veux juste te prévenir! Me dit Blaise.

Je me radoucis.

-C'est bon Blaise! Je te suis reconnaissante que tu aies voulu me prévenir mais je suis capable de me débrouiller! Soufflais-je

-D'accord mais fait attention! Me prévint-il tout de même.

Je le remerciai. Le repas se termina et j'accompagnai les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles à leurs dortoirs respectifs et Drago, à sont plus grand plaisir, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. J'avais demandé à Blaise, Milli, Pansy, Théo et Drago de mieux se comporter avec eux. J'avais dû recourir à de nombreux arguments pour les convaincre. Enfin surtout les garçons parce que les filles n'avaient jamais vraiment participé à ses disputes verbales.

Drago et moi se retrouvâmes à notre appartement.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé, non? Me dit Drago.

-Oui, plutôt bien. Répondis-je en m'affalant avec la grâce d'un hippogriffe sur le divan.

J'étais épuisée. Je me pris un livre pendant que Drago alla chercher un jus de citrouille dans la cuisine.

**PDV Drago**

Je lui avais annoncé. Que je l'aimais. Mais elle avait besoin de temps. Je comprenais mais je me maudissais de ne pas avoir essayé de faire sa connaissance avant. J'étais un parfait IDIOT. Mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. J'espérai qu'elle éprouve ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi. Je partis me chercher un verre de jus de citrouille et je la vis allongé sur le divan, endormie, un livre dans les mains. Parfois, je regrettais ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux rebelles. Sa transformation l'avait embellie, certes, je regrettais un peu son ancien elle. Je la regardai. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses mèches noires lui tombaient légèrement sur le visage. Je me penchai près d'elle et écarta ses mèches de son visage. Je retirai le livre de ses mains et lus le titre : « La magie blanche à travers les âges». Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie. Remarque, elle avait eu une longue journée remplie d'émotion. Je passai mes bras sous elle et la mis au lit. À l'aide d'un coup de baguette, je la changeai en pyjama. Je la bordais. Je lui donnai un baiser sur le front puis lui chuchotai :

-Je t'aime Mia.

Je m'éloignai et regagnai ma propre chambre silencieusement.

* * *

**Donc?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé? **

**L'annonce d'Hermione à ses amis, Théodore, Blaise?**

**Review!**

_FireSilver_


	13. Chapitre 13: Un cours de métamorphose

**Salut! Désolée, je sais, d'habitude je publie toutes les semaines! :( **

**J'ai été malade et j'avais beaucoup de devoirs!**

**J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cette «fic»: RAS LE BOL DES CLICHES**

**Je trouve qu'elle est très...spéciale. J'ai laissé une review.**

**Voici le chapitre 13, il est plus long que les autres!**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans mon lit, en nuisette. Je me remémorai la soirée de la veille. Il me semble que je m'étais endormie sur le divan, en bas! Est-ce que ce serait Drago? Surement. Je fus tout d'un coup plus heureuse. Le fait qu'il m'ait couché, habillé et bordé me faisait chaud au cœur. Je pris ma douche et rassemblait mes cheveux noirs pour me faire une couette haute. Je me fis pour seul maquillage un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux et mis mon nouvel uniforme vert et argent. Je descendis à la Grande Salle. Drago, mon jumeau et toute sa bande y était déjà. Myri me fit de grands signes de même que Pansy et Millicent.  
-Salut sœurette! Me lança Blaise la bouche pleine de pancake.  
-Salut Blaise, mais ne mange pas la bouche pleine, tu me fais penser à Ron! Riais-je  
-Quoi? Je ne veux pas ressembler à la Bel...  
Il ne finit pas son mot devant mon regard noir.  
Pansy éclata de rire.  
-C'est vrai Blaise! Tu manges comme un hippogriffe! Ricana-t-elle  
-Merci beaucoup les amis, ça me touche de voir l'affection que vous me portez! Fit-il, vexé.  
-Bon matin, Mia. Me dit Drago d'une voix douce.  
-S...Salut...Dray. Bégayai-je  
Je m'assis à la table et commençai à manger.  
-Hey, les Serpentards! On a cours avec les Gryffis ce matin! Lança Théodore  
Certains ne répondirent pas, d'autres sifflèrent leurs mécontentement, tandis que moi, je me tournai vers Théodore.  
-Et alors? Demandai-je d'une voix calme.  
-Ah oui, j'oubliais, Potty et la Belette sont dans les Gryffis! Désolé! Répondit-il faussement.  
-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Théodore? Et eux? Murmurai-je tristement.  
-Euh...je...Tout! Tu es amie avec des Gryffondors! C'est une honte pour Serpentards! Bégaya-t-il déstabilisé.  
-Soit, si c'est ce que tu penses. Fis-je en me détournant. On se retrouve en potions? Rajoutai-je aux autres.  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
Je me levai et allai attendre dans les cachots. Mon parrain était déjà là.  
-Parrain! M'exclamai-je  
-Bonjour Hermione? Comment vas-tu? Me sourit-il  
-Tout va bien. Drago m'a annoncé être amoureux de moi. J'avoue ne pas être trop sûre de mes propres sentiments par contre. Dis-je piteusement.  
-Enfin! Il te l'a dit! Mais je pense que tu es déjà amoureuse de lui!  
Je rougis.  
-Aussi, Théodore m'a intriguée ce matin. Je sais qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais il m'a dit des choses bizarres.  
Je lui narrai la conversation et il me regarda, pensif.

-Théodore a toujours vécu dans les mêmes idéaux que ses parents. Il méprise, rejette, insulte les sorciers d'ascendance moldus depuis son enfance. Il n'appréciait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il a toujours détesté les moldus. Ne lui en veut pas trop, il doit juste s'y faire. Me réconforta-t-il.

-Merci parrain.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire.

-Bon, alors, il paraît qu'on a cours avec toi pour commencer la journée? Rajoutai-je, avec un léger sourire.

-Eh oui, mais ne profite pas du fait que tu sois ma filleule pour que je t'accorde des faveurs! Me prévint-il

-Moi? Jamais, voyons! Dis-je innocemment.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la classe, là où les Serpentards s'asseyaient d'habitude. Severus sortit des copies d'élèves qu'il se mit à corriger avant l'arrivée des élèves de 7ième année.

Ron, Harry, Ginny et quelques Gryffondors rentrèrent dans les cachots en bavardant joyeusement. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur de les voir rire ainsi mais je chassai cette pensée. J'étais très heureuse d'être avec mon jumeau, ma sœur, Drago et mes deux nouvelles amies. Certains Serpentards sont même très sympathiques. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi en souriant.

-Salut Mione! Me salua Harry

-Bonjour les gars, salut Ginny!

-Alors, comment ça se passe chez les Serpys? Me demanda Ron.

Pff. Toujours le même.

Je me redressai, l'insigne de Serpentard visible sur ma poitrine.

-Ron, je suis une Serpentard! Fis-je, exaspérée

-Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Alors, comment les autres Serpentards l'ont pris? Me demanda Harry

-Bien, on peut dire que Drago correspond parfaitement à son titre de Prince, ils m'ont tous acceptés à sa demande! Ou presque. Rajoutai-je plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione? Me demanda doucement ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais qui est Théodore Nott?

Elle acquiesça.

-Eh bien, lui, il me considère encore comme un être inférieur, m'insulte. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Le pire, c'est que je ne lui ai rien fait! Soupirai-je.

-Ça va aller, Mione!

-Oui, je sais.

On se sourit.

-Alors, Mione, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là? Et en plus toute seule? Me demanda Ron.

-Je suis venue demander conseil à mon parrain. Dis-je en montrant Severus d'un coup de tête.

Il se retourna, adressa un sourire narquois au Gryffondors et retourna à ses corrections.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est ton parrain. Grimaça Harry.

-Il est très gentil quand il veut! Rigolai-je

On éclata de rire. D'autres élèves arrivèrent, et je pus apercevoir mon frère en compagnie de toute sa bande.

Ils arrivèrent près de nous, Drago s'assit à côté de moi, mon jumeau derrière avec Théodore et Millicent et Pansy à droite de moi.

-Potter. Dit Drago simplement en hochant la tête.

-Malefoy. Mione, on se voit plus tard? Me dit Harry

-Bien sûr, à plus tard! Leur souriai-je.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables. Ensuite, le cours commença.

-Bonjour. Fit mon parrain de son habituelle voix traînante. Aujourd'hui vous allez me faire la potion qui est au tableau. Les ingrédients sont au fond, vous avez une heure et je veux un échantillon de votre potion à la fin. Je ne changerai pas les places aujourd'hui, mais à la moindre bêtise de votre part, je m'assurerai de vous placer moi-même. Maintenant, au travail! Termina-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Étrange. Il change toujours les places! Il me regarda et m'adressa un demi-sourire.

-Dray, je vais chercher les ingrédients, peux-tu trouver la page dans le livre? Demandai-je à Drago.

-Vas-y Mia! Sourit-il

J'allai chercher le tout et lorsque je revins, il avait déjà disposé le matériel. On commença sans trop se parler. On fit la moitié de la potion dans le silence. Drago, qui était très fort en potion, n'eut aucun mal. Je rompis le silence.

-C'est toi qui m'a amené à ma chambre, hier? Chuchotai-je

Il tressaillit et échappa la fiole qu'il avait dans les mains. Il fit partir le mélange avec un simple _Evanesco _et me dit d'une voix pas très convaincante :

-Moi? Non, bien sûr que non!

Il avait dit ça un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse crédible en tout cas.

-Dray, comment expliques-tu le fait que je me sois endormie sur le divan devant la cheminée, habillée, et que je me réveille en nuisette, dans mon lit? Lui demandai-je, curieusement.

- Je n'ai rien vu, je te le jure! Je t'ai juste lancé un sortilège que j'ai apprit dans un livre que j'ai pris dans la Réserve l'an passé et que j'ai voulu essayer, je te jure que je n'en ai pas profité! Essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, visiblement, très mal à l'aise.

Je l'observai, amusée. Puis, n'y tenant plus, j'éclatai de rire. Il se renfrogna, vexé.

-Dray, je ne t'en veux pas! Je voulais juste savoir si c'était toi! Réussis-je à prononcer malgré mon rire.

Il bouda un peu puis il eut un éclair de panique dans ses yeux oragés.

-As-tu entendu quelque chose?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Suis-je sensée avoir entendue quelque chose? Sourcillai-je

-Non, bien sûr que non! S'écria-t-il.

-Dray, que m'as-tu dit?

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il déglutit puis baissa la tête.

-Je t'ai dit…Articula-t-il

-Oui Drago?

-Je ne veux pas te le dire, tu vas mal réagir. Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

-Drago Malefoy. Dis-je sévèrement.

-Je t'ai dit je t'aime. Murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus peine à l'entendre.

Mais je l'entendis. Mais ça me fit mal. Je n'étais pas prête à tout cela. Il ne peut pas dire m'aimer! Il ne me connaît pas! Je n'aurai pas dû insister.

Je reculai d'un pas.

-Je ne veux pas te presser! Me dit-il précipitamment. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû le dire. Dit-il plus à lui qu'à moi-même.

-Ça va, Dray. Mais n'insiste plus. Quand je serai prête, je te le dirai. Pas avant, ok? Lui demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Promis. Je te l'ai dit Mia, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Me promit-il.

Je soufflai, rassurée, puis on continua la potion, cette fois en bavardant. Le cours se termina. On obtint un Optimal.

On se rendit en Métamorphose ensemble avec les autres.

Théodore avait l'air pensif. Je ne m'en formalisai cependant pas. J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de mon parrain. Je laisserais faire le temps. Je compris soudainement que ça allait à double sens. Avec Drago aussi je devais laisser faire les choses. Mais je pense que j'ai peur de me laisser aller, qu'il me laisse tomber. Parce que oui, je l'aimais. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me secoue.

-Salazar Serpentard appelle Hermione Zabini, je répète Salazar Serpentard appelle…

-C'est beau Blaise, pas besoin de crier. Lui dis-je avec un sourire

-Tu avais l'air perdue! Me lança Pansy

-Oui, ça fait 5 minutes que tu es dans tes pensées. Tu vas bien? Me demanda Millicent, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Non, ça va, merci les filles. Leur dis-je, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage.

-Quand tu veux! Me sourirent-elles.

On arriva en classe de Métamorphose. J'allais parler un peu avec mes amis Gryffondors pendant quelques minutes et rejoignit les Serpentards. Je bavardai un peu avec Millicent, Pansy parlant avec Blaise et Théodore. Elle était fort sympathique, je l'appréciais déjà. McGonagall arriva, vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude, boutonnée jusqu'au cou.

-Bonjour. J'ai changé les places. Vous allez vous mettre avec un élève de l'autre maison. Je ne veux aucuns commentaires. Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Les Serpentards fusillèrent les Gryffondors du regard, qui eux, leur rendirent bien la pareille.

-Alors voici les binômes. Malefoy avec Finnigan, Potter avec Nott, Mr. Weasley avec Parkinson, Thomas avec Bulstrode, Mr. Zabini avec Miss Weasley, Miss Zabini avec McLaggen…

Elle termina la liste.

Tout le monde, ou presque, se leva en ronchonnant.

Je m'approchais de Cormac avec un air méfiant. Je m'assis prudemment au bout de mon banc.

-Salut Hermione! Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmeur.

-Salut. Répondis-je froidement.

Cela lui atténua un peu son sourire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le cours de métamorphose commença.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Animagus. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un Animagi?

Je levai ma main ainsi que Drago, Blaise, Harry, Ron et quelques autres élèves.

-Oui, M. Malefoy?

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Toujours le même.

-Un Animagi est un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal qu'il aura choisi. L'animal en question est un animagus.

-10 points pour Serpentard. Je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Elle se transforma en chat sans trop susciter de réaction. La plupart des élèves l'avaient déjà vu dans sa forme animale.

Elle nous donna quelques informations sur le sujet et pendant 15 minutes on n'entendit que le bruissement des parchemins et le grattement que faisaient les plumes.

Soudain, une main commença à se balader sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux de McLaggen, qui la regardait avec un regard pervers. Mon regard vrilla au vert étincelant, je me transformai en python royal. Je m'enroulai avec vitesse sur ses poignets et les lui enserra avec force. Lorsqu'ils devinrent bleus au point d'avoir une marque, je me retransformai.

-Recommence et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais te resservir de ce qui fait de toi un homme! Sifflais-je, furieuse.

-Et moi, je t'arrache la tête. Déclara Drago qui avait tout suivi et qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-On sera deux, mec! Dit Blaise à Drago en regardant Cormac avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains.

-Moi aussi! Ajouta Théodore, timidement, sans toutefois laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Je fus touchée de son intervention. Il s'habituait progressivement à moi.

-Que se passe-t-il ici! Et pourquoi avez-vous les poignets bleus, M. McLaggen? Répondez, par Merlin!

Le teint de McLaggen avait viré blanc.

-Je…j'ai fait des a…avances à Zabini, et elle n'a pas a…apprécié! Bégaya-t-il.

-Je me suis juste transformé pour lui donner une leçon! Intervins-je avec une voix ennuyée.

Elle me toisa d'haut en bas.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Blaise et Drago.

-Je protège ma sœur. Dit Blaise hargneusement.

-Et je protège ma fiancée! Annonça Drago qui n'avait quasiment pas quitté McLaggen des yeux.

Je pâlis. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela à voix haute? Déjà, des messes basses circulaient. Tout Poudlard serait au courant à la fin du cours. Pour mon futur mariage avec Drago et mon animagus. En effet, tout le monde m'avait vu se transformer.

Je fusillai Drago des yeux. Il me répondit avec un grand sourire, fier de lui.

-B…bien. J'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor et 20 points à Serpentard. Le cours est terminé.

Je ramassai précipitamment mes choses et courrai en dehors de la salle.

* * *

**Alors? Est-ce que c'est nul? J'ai peur d'avoir perdu la main!**

**Review!**

_FireSilver_


	14. Chapitre 14: Questionnement

***arrive en se cachant derrière un panneau***

**Hum, bonjour? **

**Ça fait un bail, peut-être un an? Peut-être même plus.**

**Désolée pour la longue absence, mais merci pour tous les messages de soutien que j'ai reçus, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'au moins terminer ma fiction. Quoi de plus déprimant de lire une fiction pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est inachevée. C'est lâche. Donc je vais la finir cette fiction, coûte que coûte. Je suis déjà bien avancée dans mon écriture, il me reste 2-3 chapitre à écrire incluant l'épilogue. **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, en un an, mon niveau d'écriture a changé, j'en suis consciente, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un trop gros contraste. **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout(es) mes lectrices!**

**(dans le chap précédent: Mione s'est enfuie après que Drago annonce qu'ils vont se marier)**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-il annoncé? Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache! Je parcourais les corridors, courant le plus vite possible. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la tour d'Astronomie. J'en gravis les marches et m'assis sur le bord du vide. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de me joues. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais! Je savais que Drago avait voulu montrer que j'étais sienne, c'était dans sa nature. Un instinct de mâle, quoi. Mais j'aurais voulu garder cela secret. Ou du moins plus longtemps. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait! Que je pouvais prendre mon temps!

Je regardai l'horizon. On voyait le lac noir, miroitant au soleil, la brise faisant bouger les vagues, doucement. Je restai là, assise pendant ce qui me parut plusieurs heures. Je vis juste étant donné le soleil qui tapait maintenant, rendu très haut dans le ciel. Il devait être midi. J'avais manqué les deux premiers cours de la journée! Par Merlin, je ne suis pas bien, je crois. Je ne voulais cependant pas affronter les élèves tout de suite. Connaissant Lavande, qui était dans la classe au même moment, elle a dû répandre la nouvelle en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et tout Poudlard doit être maintenant au courant. On va en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Quand enfin je regardai ma montre, je vis que les septièmes années allaient bientôt finir leur troisième cours de la journée et aller manger. Et bin évidemment, je n'allais certainement pas descendre. Je ne voulais pas croiser des regards curieux et être assaillie par des dizaines de questions. Je descendis donc aux cuisines. Je pourrai voir Dobby. Je chatouillai la poire et ouvris la porte.

« -Bonjour! Puis-je voir Dobby? Demandai-je à un elfe qui me regardait.  
«-Fripouille va aller voir si Dobby est là. Fripouille fera ce que Miss demandera, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas, si bien que j'eus l'impression qu'il avait déjà servi les Malefoy. C'est peut-être vrai, cela étant dit…  
-Oh Miss Zabini! Quel bonheur de vous accueillir ici! Dobby est très content que vous soyez passée pour rendre visite à Dobby! Couina Dobby en sautant sur ses minuscules pieds chaussés de souliers pour enfants. Il avait l'air adorable.  
-Bonjour Dobby! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! Comment vas-tu?  
-Dobby va bien Miss. Dobby a maintenant un salaire et est très bien traité. Dobby est libre! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre! Souriai-je à l'elfe qui sautillait.  
-Miss Zabini veut-elle quelque chose? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
-Oui, je ne veux pas descendre à la Grande Salle, j'aimerais donc avoir le repas de ce midi, s'il te plaît.  
-Dobby va préparer cela tout de suite, Miss! Dobby est un bon elfe de maison! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers un comptoir, sans se poser de questions.

J'éclatai de rire, faisant retomber un peu la tension qui m'habitait. Dobby revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau en métal rempli de nourriture.

- Merci Dobby!  
-Dobby est content de vous servir! Miss veut autre chose peut-être?

-Non, ça ira, merci!

-Miss peut revenir quand elle le voudra!  
-J'en prends bonne note, Dobby! Au revoir! Fis-je  
-Au revoir, Miss Zabini!

Je revins m'asseoir sur le sol de la tour d'Astronomie. Je soufflai. Mon attirance pour Drago augmentait tous les jours. Parce que oui, j'étais attirée par Drago et j'avoue qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Dans tout. Sa manière de vivre, de prendre tout avec impassibilité, d'être capable d'écouter, son sang-froid, sa classe, (parce que, il faut se l'avouer, les Malefoy ont de la classe). Surtout sa manière de marcher, de parler, de faire bouger ses mains autour d'un chaudron, ses doigts longs et fins, comme ceux d'un pianiste, tournant une potion. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il me ferait ressentir s'il me touchait. Sa seule voix me rend toute chose et je m'enflamme dès qu'il s'adresse à moi. Quand il me fait son sourire en coin, je fonds. Merlin, je. suis. accro. Le charme Malefoy a encore fait une victime. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, me lamentai-je en mon fort intérieur. Mon jumeau me rejoignit et s'assit à côté de moi, attendant que je me lance. Je ne bougeai pas, sachant comment il m'avait retrouvée, foutu lien.

-Blaise, je ne sais plus quoi faire!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mione? Tu peux tout me dire. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et c'est ce que je fais en ce moment. Dis-moi.  
-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Blaise! Tout mes sentiments s'entrechoquent et se mêlent! Une minute, je suis fâchée contre tout le monde, l'autre d'après, j'ai envie de montrer à tout le monde que j'aime Drago, après j'ai une envie folle de briser tout sur mon passage et…M'emportai-je  
-Attends. Tu aimes Drago? M'interrompit Blaise.

Je me stoppai tout de suite. J'avais dit cela?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! J'ai dit que peut-être j'étais...  
-Non, Mione, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, tu as dit que tu aimais Drago!  
-Je...ne...j'a...i pas... cela...je. Oh et puis merde! Oui, Blaise, je suis totalement folle amoureuse de ton meilleur ami! M'exclamai-je avec rage.  
-Et tu vas lui dire?  
-Jamais!  
-Pourquoi? Il n'attend que ça! Me dit-il très étonné  
- Il m'a insulté pendant toute ma scolarité, il me détestait et me traitait comme une merde et...  
-Voyons Mione! Tu es pire que Père! Aussi bornée! Je pensais que tu étais passé par-dessus cela! Primo, il s'est excusé, secundo, il t'aime depuis toujours et il a changé, tertio, tu es une lâche!  
-Qu...quoi?  
.LÂCHE. Tu essayes de trouver un échappatoire! Vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux! Tu l'aimes toi aussi! Et depuis longtemps! Tu sais, je sais que Drago t'aime depuis le début. Il nous fusillait inconsciemment du regard quand on t'insultait, il stoppait tout mouvement dès que tu entrais dans la même pièce que lui, il te regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits à chaque fois qu'il ''pensait'' être discret, genre aussi subtil que Miri et toi, mais je le connais. Il a repoussé ses sentiments et maintenant il te les avoue. Toi aussi tu l'aimes. Tu le couves inconsciemment du regard toi aussi, tu t'hérisses dès qu'une autre fille le regarde, tes yeux lancent des éclairs quand on dit du mal de lui. Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les vacances?

Je rougis. Pendant les vacances, on était allés sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter quelques petites choses. Myriam, Blaise, Drago et moi étions allés chez Tissard et Brodette pour s'acheter des vêtements. Et j'avais peut-être été ''un peu'' jalouse. Un peu, hein!

_**Flash-back**_  
-Hey Miri! Que penses-tu de cette robe? Miri?

Je me retournai, voyant qu'elle ne me répondait pas. Je la vis en train de chercher dans un rayon au fond de la boutique. Je me dirigeai vers elle mais ce que vis sur ma droite me cloua sur place. Drago rigolait avec une blonde plantureuse et il lui faisait des regards charmeurs pendant qu'elle pouffait bêtement. Je fis brusquement volte-face et continuai mes achats. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai mes achats.  
Si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais vu Blaise fusillant Drago des yeux et si j'avais fait encore plus attention, j'aurai vu Drago me regardant tristement et envoyer balader blondie.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

-Blaise, comme moi, tu l'as vu! Il draguait cette…cette…blonde sans cervelle!

-Depuis quand as-tu quelque chose contre les blondes? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

-Mais…mais elle le draguait! Et..je…elle avait l'air idiote à rigoler devant lui comme une dinde!

-Drago ne la draguait pas. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini de parler, m'annonça Blaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Soudainement, je frappai mon jumeau en plein dans le sternum. Fort.

-Aïe! Par Morgane, quelle mouche t'a piquée? Se plaignit l'idiot, indigné.

-T'es bête! T'aurait dû me le dire! Ronchonnai-je.

-Comment pouvais-je savoir?

-Humpf.

Silence.

-Alors, tu penses que je devrais lui dire?

-Évidemment! En plus, votre mariage est pour bientôt quand même!  
-Mouais, grognai-je, vaincue.  
-D'ailleurs, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuie?  
-Quand cela? Demandai-je, innocemment.  
-Après que Drago ait annoncé que vous étiez fiancés! Sourit-il narquoisement.  
-Je...je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu l'impression de me sentir trahie. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait! Et là, on ne sort même pas ensembles et il annonce notre mariage dans la classe!  
-Et? Me demanda Blaise, exaspéré.  
-Je pense que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je l'aimais. Je considérais qu'il m'épouse par obligation, étant donné que c'est un mariage arrangé. Et qu'il….raaah je sais pas!  
-Tu avais peur qu'il ne t'aime pas et que le mariage n'est qu'un prétexte?  
-Je crois, avouai-je, piteusement.  
-Idiote! Lança une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournai lentement, dardant un regard menaçant sur Blaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?!

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues :)**

**Dites-moi tout!**

**FireSilver**


	15. Chapitre 15: Doutes

**Coucou! :)**

**Alors, voici le chapitre 15, j'étais trop impatiente de vous le montrer alors il est là, un peu d'avance!**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je les apprécie énormément et je vous aimes tous fort fort fort!**

**Alors, place au chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PDV Drago**

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Après le cours de métamorphose et la fuite de Mia, je me dirigeai, morose, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, là je pourrai réfléchir en paix. Quel idiot! Mais quel idiot! J'avais encore été égoïste, mettant mes propres désirs en avant. J'avais voulu, je ne sais pas, la marquer comme ma propriété, comme mienne. Mia m'avait clairement demandé de l'attendre. Et j'avais accepté. Mais ce connard m'avait provoqué. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait un peu et qu'elle devait faire un retour sur elle-même. Je suis un crétin.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Dit une voix moqueuse.  
-Blaise?  
-Ouais, t'as parlé à voix haute, encore, se moqua mon supposé meilleur ami, frère de Mia.  
.Ha. Tu ne peux pas m'aider au lieu de rire bêtement? Fis-je, sarcastique.  
-Mia ne va pas bien. Je sens ses sentiments dans notre lien, annonça-t-il redevenant sérieux.  
-Votre lien?  
-Notre lien de jumeaux, précisa-t-il.  
-Ah.  
-Écoute Drake, ça peut pas continuer comme ça, Mia repousse ses sentiments encore et encore, elle a peur de se laisser aller et...  
-Attends, "repousse ses sentiments"?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué? Vous êtes impossibles! De vrais handicapés des sentiments! S'exaspéra Blaise.  
-Désolé, Maître, grimaçai-je.  
-Non mais sérieusement! Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous allez vous marier et avoir de beaux enfants!  
-Je sais. Mais je dois l'attendre, je lui ai promis!  
-Foutaise! Gronda-t-il me faisant sursauter.  
-Tu vas aller la voir, lui parler et t'expliquer avec elle. Mais pas tout de suite!  
-Quoi? J'allais aller la voir selon tes bons conseils!  
-On doit aller en cours! Et puis, elle a besoin d'être seule. Tu lui parleras après le cours!

Je grognai et me dirigeai vers mon cours qui était Arithmancie, que je partageais avec elle. Pendant toute l'heure et demie, je ne cessai de scruter l'horloge ou la porte, espérant qu'elle allait la passer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Son prochain cours était Botanique, que nous n'avions hélas, pas en commun. À la fin de son cours, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle sorte. Mais à mon plus grand désespoir, elle n'était pas là. Où est Blaise quand on a besoin de lui? Merlin, j'allais devoir demander à Potter. Je ravalai ma fierté et apostrophai Potty, oups désolé, Potter.

-Potter?  
-Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Sourcilla-t-il  
-Est-ce qu'Hermione était en cours?  
-Non. Je pensais qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre mais elle n'est pas venue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-J'ai fait une gaffe. Une très grosse gaffe, avouai-je  
-Quel genre de gaffe? Commença Potter, son regard se faisant un peu plus menaçant.

Oula, tout doux, le balafré.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai indirectement annoncé notre mariage futur en métamorphose, et elle s'est enfuie, vous l'avez vu.  
-Ouais...?  
-Et elle n'est pas venue en option.  
-Donc elle a manqué deux cours à cause de toi? Demanda-t-il incrédule.  
-Euh...oui?  
-Hermione Granger-Zabini, manque deux cours! La première journée de cours! Hey Ron! Faut écrire ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard!

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, exaspéré, pendant que les deux idiots s'esclaffaient.

-Potter! Hermione est in-trou-va-ble!

Il s'arrêta net, réfléchit un moment puis il s'illumina.

-La cuisine!  
-Ou la tour d'Astronomie! Voyons elle va toujours là! Que ce soit pour être seule ou pour réfléchir! Dit Ginny en se tournant vers moi.  
-J'y cours.

Je m'éloignai à grands pas. J'entendis au loin Weasley femelle : « Voyons Harry, elle n'est pas Ron! La cuisine, franchement..».

-Hey Malefoy! Un merci t'écorcherait la bouche? Me cria Potter.  
-Sérieusement, oui Potter!

Je lui lançai un sourire narquois et il leva les yeux au ciel. Je poursuivis mon chemin et j'arrivai rapidement à la tour. J'entendis la voix de Blaise. Ah il est là, lui!

-D'ailleurs, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuie?  
-Quand cela?  
-Après que Drago ait annoncé que vous étiez fiancés!  
-Je...je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu l'impression de me sentir trahie. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait! Et là, on ne sort même pas ensembles et il annonce notre mariage dans la classe!  
-Et?  
-Je pense que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je l'aimais. Je considérais qu'il m'épouse par obligation, étant donné que c'est un mariage arrangé.  
-Tu avais peur qu'il ne t'aime pas et que le mariage n'est qu'un prétexte?

Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! Je l'aime!

-Je crois, avoua-t-elle  
-Idiote! Lançai-je en m'avançant.

Elle lança un regard noir à son jumeau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?!

Je soupirai.

-Mia, il faut parler! Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça!

Elle jeta un regard paniqué à son jumeau qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Tu as raison Drago, me dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Blaise déposa un baiser tendre sur le front d'Hermione, se leva, me serra l'épaule et quitta la tour. Je me tournai alors vers Mia qui semblait être plus perdue que jamais.

**PDV Drago**

Je m'assis lentement à côté d'elle. Inconsciemment, mon corps se rapprocha d'elle, comme s'il cherchait sa présence, ce qui était le cas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je cherchais vainement à travers mes pensées ce que je devrais lui dire mais elle le fit à ma place.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago…comme je l'ai dit à Blaise, comme tu l'as entendu…j'ai beaucoup…je t'apprécie beaucoup Drago, ok?

Je lui pris les mains et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Elle frissonna et son regard plongea dans le mien. L'acier rencontra l'émeraude.

-Mais quoi? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Mais j'ai peur, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais, au grand jamais mal, Mia. Jamais. Et j'ai mûri maintenant. Je t'aime. Je te jure que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

-Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et je m'appuyai sur sa paume, fermant les yeux. Ça ressemblait à un adieu et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Je m'en vais pas, Drago, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. J'ai juste…besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et de prendre un peu mes distances.

Elle se leva, je fis de même.

Elle me fixa, puis, sans dire un mot, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. Et là, je vis des étoiles. Des milliers. Le temps s'était arrêté, tout ce que je sentais, c'était elle, elle et ses lèvres. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Quand elle mit fin au baiser, je ne voulais pas. Je la ramenai contre moi. Je pressai à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'essayai de lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Finalement, elle s'écarta. Avant de franchir la porte, elle me chuchota :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle ferma la porte.

* * *

**Eh bien, eh bien, c'est pas fini pour notre petit couple, vous devez en avoir marre d'attendre, non?**

**Mais j'aime faire durer le suspense! Mouahahahahah ^^**

**Dites-moi tout, et à dans une semaine!**

**FireSilver**


	16. Chapitre 16: Attente

**Bonsoir!**

**Ici, au Canada, à 20h30 précises, je poste ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic! Les impatientes, le voici!**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez, merci pour toutes les review, je les lis toutes attentivement!**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

**PDV Drago**

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je n'étais pas d'un naturel patient? Une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle ne m'avait pas parlé. Enfin, parlé, c'est un grand mot, elle M'AVAIT adressé la parole…pour me dire bonjour genre.

Mais sinon, elle tenait ses distances, comme elle m'avait dit. Et c'était un supplice de me tenir loin d'elle. L'annonce de notre futur mariage avait eu des commentaires assez mitigés. Certains trouvaient cela totalement ridicule, d'autres nous enviaient, mais la plupart étaient heureux pour nous.

J'en avais marre qu'elle soit loin de moi. Ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, la tenir dans mes bras. Elle se tenait avec ces amis gryffondors. Elle avait annoncé à Blaise qu'elle prenait ses distances que quelques temps, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça. Mais c'était long.

Et je voulais aussi qu'elle prenne son temps pour réfléchir, faire le point avec elle-même. L'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait m'avait rendu euphorique et avait gonflé mon cœur de bonheur. Mais elle me manquait. Beaucoup. Elle ne nous parlait plus trop, elle parlait seulement à Blaise.

Millicent et Pansy avaient essayé de lui parler mais elle les avait gentiment congédiées. Théo boudait encore dans son coin et m'envoyait des regards furieux. Je me dis, au bout de la deuxième semaine, que j'allais aller lui parler.

Je me rendis donc dans notre salle commune. Je croisai Pansy qui m'avertit qu'il était dans son dortoir. Je montai les marches et entrouvris la porte. Il était couché sur son lit, un livre à la main.

Quand il me vit, il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste. On resta comme ça pendant une minute sans rien dire, en nous regardant comme des chiens de faïence.

-Théo, depuis quand tu me fuis? Lui demandai-je, simplement.

-Je ne TE fuis pas. Je te fuis toi et ta sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à Hermione? Rétorquai-je, calmement.

Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, car à la prochaine insulte envers Hermione je ne répondrais plus de moi.

-Parce qu'elle te détourne de tout tes principes! Tu as laissé tomber nos plans à l'eau! On s'était dit qu'on rentrerait au Ministère pour prendre la tête du monde des Sorciers! Et tu fricottes avec des gryffondors? Granger t'as fait complètement perdre la tête!

Je le poussai contre le mur le plus proche et sortis ma baguette.

-Bon ok, je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois Théodore Nott. Premièrement, tu vas te calmer, deuxièmement, Voldemort est mort et je ne suivrai pas les mêmes idées merdiques que mon lâche de père, lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Troisièment, dis-je en le relâchant un peu, Hermione, me fait voir le bon côté de la vie. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste avec mes amis et ma mère. Je suis désolé si tu es déçu mais vieux, on ne peut pas ressasser le passé. Faut aller de l'avant. Mon but n'est plus de dominer le monde des sorciers. On était gosses quand on a fait ce pacte-là Théo…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a autant d'importance pour toi.

Il se défit de ma poigne et me regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas juste pour ça…

Je fus aussitôt rempli de culpabilité.

-Tu parles de ton..père? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

-Non, ricana-t-il, tu as bien fait d'avoir tué cette ordure. J'ai juste…je n'ai plus personne, Draco…ma mère est morte, mon père…Je n'ai plus personne.

-Théo, tu nous a nous. Tu t'es éloigné tout seul, on voulait t'aider mais tu ne voulais pas de notre aide…

Depuis le début de l'année, il était distant et tout, on pensait que c'était à cause de la guerre, mais il refusait de nous parler. Théo a toujours été un de mes meilleurs amis et ça me peinait qu'il ne s'ouvre pas plus à nous.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur de…vous perdre…, dit-il en respirant profondément. Au profit des bouffondors…pathétique, non? Avoua-t-il piteusement en se frappant le front.

-Un peu, riai-je un peu. Mais t'es un de mes meilleurs amis, je te laisserai pas tomber, t'inquiètes pas. Et tu vas voir, les « bouffondors » ne sont pas si cons que ça!

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Bon, j'avoue qu'ils sont très cons, mais ils sont cool, tu verras.

Il me fit un faible sourire.

-Encore désolé Drake, j'ai été stupide.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je te pardonne! Comme toujours, dis-je en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle.

-Ohh les garçons! Sourit Pansy, attendrie sur le pas de la porte entourée de Millicent et Blaise.

-« Ohh les garçons! », imita Blaise d'une voix étrangement très convaincante.

-Blaise…non. Enlève cet air niais de ton visage. Tout de suite, dit Théo en souriant malgré lui.

-Mais je suis siiiiiiiii content que tout soit revenu à la normale! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise, toujours avec cet horripilante voix.

Il sauta sur Théo le faisant basculer sur le baldaquin qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Comme tu m'as manqué Théo! Dans mes bras mon frère! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en ébouriffant la précieuse chevelure de Théo.

Je regardai la scène, découragé, pendant que Théo essayait de s'extirper des bras de Blaise et lançai, amusé :

-Bon c'est pas tout le gars, mais faut aller dîner!

Blaise bondit.

-Je te suis, Drake!

Théo soupira de soulagement et se releva en tentant de garder un minimum de dignité.

-Blaise? Demanda Théo d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oui, mon chou? Répondit le concerné.

-Cours!

On descendit tous en parlant de tout et de rien, Blaise courant devant nous comme un phacochère et Théo le pourchassait avec sa baguette qui lançait des flammèches rouges. On arriva à la Grande Salle en riant.

Je m'assis et je vis que Blaise était déjà assis, l'assiette remplie. Théo était à côté, dirigeant sa fourchette loin de lui sous ses gémissements plaintifs.

-Théo! C'est pas cool, mon pote! J'ai faim moi!

-Comme tu voudras, sourit-il en envoyant valser sa fourchette dans son jus de citrouille en l'éclaboussant.

Blaise, faussement furieux, lui tourna puérilement le dos et lui tira la langue.

-Très mature Blaise, se moqua Pansy.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta maman peut-être? Lui demandai-je

-Miooooneuh! Ils m'intimident! C'est interdit l'intimidation à Poudlard! Cria Blaise en allant se plaindre à sa jumelle, déjà attablée en compagnie de Potter et Weasley².

L'interpellée, surprise, se retourna tandis que son jumeau se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant de tout son saoul.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui.

- Blaise…tu ne penses pas que t'es trop grand pour venir pleurer dans mes jupons? Demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

La tablée des Gryffondors éclata de rire ainsi que la nôtre. Tout Poudlard nous écoutait en fait. On arrivait toujours par je ne sais quel moyen à se donner en spectacle.

-Mais, mais…Balbutia Blaise.

-Pas de mais, Blaise, je te donnerais des bonbons plus tard, d'accord? Répondit Mione, de plus en plus amusée.

-Ah Mione, c'est toujours intéressant de faire affaire avec toi! Dit-il en se redressant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Dans mes bras sœurette!

-Si tu me frotte la tête, tu vas te prendre un sort entre les deux yeux Blaise, je te préviens! Menaça-t-elle.

Vous savez, Mia peut vraiment être effrayante quand elle veut.

-D'accord, répondit son jumeau avec un large sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et c'est là qu'elle croisa mon regard. Ce que je vis, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines. De l'amour. De la joie. Et de l'espoir! Elle me fit signe de la suivre et c'est ce que je fis, sautant prestement sur mes pieds pour aller la rejoindre.

**PDV Hermione**

Je les avais tous évité ces deux dernières semaines. J'étais retournée manger avec mes amis Gryffondors, ça avait fait du bien de les revoir, de discuter avec eux. C'était différent avec eux qu'avec les Serpentard. J'aimais mon frère, Drago, et tous leurs amis mais ce n'était pas pareil et j'avais été contente de retrouver le Trio d'or.

J'avais espéré pouvoir ainsi faire le vide de mes tracas et pouvoir enfin réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie en ce moment. Les choses allaient si vite. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je voulais.

Oui, j'avais envie de Drago dans ma vie, qu'on se marie et tout, mais…il y avait des tonnes de « mais ». J'étais trop jeune pour me marier, nous n'étions plus au Moyen-âge! Les mariages de convenance, je trouvais cela assez ridicule et dépassé! Nous étions des âmes-sœurs, je sais…Mais aaaargh! J'avais tellement peur. Et si Drago se lassait de moi hein? Et si c'était trop tôt? Et qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment?

J'avais fait des recherches sur les âmes-sœurs. C'étaient deux personnes qui dès leur naissance, leur premier cycle, avaient été attribuées à quelqu'un. Au cours des cycles, certaines âmes-sœurs ne se trouvaient mêmes pas, se détestaient parfois! Car même si ces deux personnes étaient des âmes-sœurs, l'amour entre elles devaient se construire ou non. Elles sont seulement le parfait complément de l'autre. Et ça m'effrayait, j'avais peur que les sentiments de Drago ne soient pas aussi fort qu'ils paraissaient et que finalement, ça ne marche pas entre nous. C'était comme ça depuis la première année. Drago et moi s'étions immédiatement détestés. Nous étions deux caractères forts. J'avais vraiment peur que ça ne marche pas et que nos personnalités têtues prennent le dessus. Mais que savais-je de l'amour? Ron et moi ça n'avait pas marché, j'avais eu peut-être, un ou deux petits amis moldus. Des relations à court terme.

Pendant les deux semaines j'avais ressassé toutes mes idées et j'en étais venue à une conclusion. J'aimais Drago. Je voulais qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. Mon frère me manque. Je dois tout lui dire, je l'ai assez fait attendre.

Alors que je mangeai, ma bande de Serpentards préférés firent irruption dans la Grande Salle. Ils riaient à gorge déployée et je les observai.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer Drago rigoler d'un rire franc et jovial. Il était tellement beau. Je constatai que malgré mon absence, Blaise était toujours le même, à faire le pitre. Théodore s'amusait avec sa fourchette alors qu'il devait crever de faim, comme d'habitude. Mon jumeau a toujours faim, un peu comme Ron d'ailleurs. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.

-À quoi tu penses Mione? Me demanda Ron, justement, la bouche pleine.

-À toi et Blaise! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous trouver des points communs!

Il prit un air indigné.

-Quoi? Ne me compare pas à un Serpentard, pitié! Je ne lui ressemble en aucun point? Pas vrai? Demanda-t-il, presque avec espoir.

Harry, Ginny et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-Malheureusement pour toi, tu as beaucoup plus de points en commun avec le jumeau à Mione que tu le crois, frérot! Tu es un goinfre, comme lui!

Il prit un air faussement choqué pendant qu'Harry lui tapotait l'épaule, compatissant.

Au même moment, j'entendis Théodore :

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta maman peut-être

-Miooooneuh! Ils m'intimident! C'est interdit l'intimidation à Poudlard!

Je me retournai en direction de la voix de mon jumeau. À la seconde où je me tournai que Blaise se jeta dans mes bras.

- Blaise…tu ne penses pas que t'es trop grand pour venir pleurer dans mes jupons? Lui dis-je, moqueuse.

Harry, ainsi que toute la tablée des Gryffondors et quelques autres qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger après le cri de Blaise éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais, mais…Balbutia Blaise.

-Pas de mais, Blaise, je te donnerais des bonbons plus tard, d'accord?

-Ah Mione, c'est toujours intéressant de faire affaire avec toi! Me répondit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil. Dans mes bras sœurette!

-Si tu me frotte la tête, tu vas te prendre un sort entre les deux yeux Blaise, je te préviens! Le menaçai-je.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, je m'étais retrouvée avec plein d'électricité statique dans les cheveux.

-D'accord!

Avec un grand sourire en plus?

Baaa, il sait ce qu'il l'attend s'il le fait. Je souris à mon tour. Puis je tournai ma tête et mon regard croisa celui de Drago. Un regard qui m'avait manqué en deux semaines. Il était rempli d'amour et d'attente. Je me levai et je sus qu'il m'avait compris. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et je vis qu'il se levait pour me suivre. Dès que j'eus franchi la porte, je respirai un bon coup et me retournai.

* * *

***se cache derrière l'écran***

**Ne me tuez pas! Je sais que vous attendiez la réconciliation et tout et tout!**

**Mais j'ai décidé d'être encore sadique pour une semaine! ;)**

**Le mystère sur Théo est levé, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux :/ Qu'en pensez-vous? Sur l'histoire de Théo? Et Drago qui a tué Nott Senior? Dites-moi tout!**

**M'enfin, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, je vais essayer de les faire tous de cette longueur dorénavant, c'est un défi que je me donne!**

**Sur ce, je suis rendue à 87 reviews, 3 fois plus de reviews que j'espèrais au départ, ce qui me touche énormément! Continuez comme ça, je vous adore!**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	17. Chapitre 17: Réconciliation

**Coucou!**

**Alors voilà, comme promis, après une semaine, le chapitre tant attendu!**

**Je ne suis pas très convaincue, mais je tenais à le publier quand même.**

**Donc voici la réconciliation. J'espère n'être pas trop tombée dans la mièvrerie ou le roman à l'eau de rose, car ce n'était pas exactement mon but. Je voulais que ça soit mignon, sans dégoutter d'amour niais, vous voyez le genre? Enfin, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.**

**Autre chose, j'ai constaté que sur 389 vues, soit 327 visiteurs, que j'ai obtenu seulement 5 reviews...Je remercie mes revieweuses fabuleuses et fidèles cependant, je ne vous oublie pas ;) Mais, c'est juste que je reçois des tonnes de mises en alerte ou de favoris par semaine et je trouve que ce nombre contraste fortement avec le nombre de review que je reçois. Vous savez, vous pouvez simplement m'écrire un: j'ai bien aimé ou un: je n'ai pas aimé, et ça m'ira très bien :) Je prend toutes les critiques constructives!**

**Bref, je vais arrêter de vous énerver avec mon blabla alors place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PDV Blaise**

J'observai longuement ma jumelle et mon meilleur ami sortir de la Grande Salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Hermione, ma sœur, ma jumelle, ma moitié. On s'était si vite lié. Comme si on avait attendu ça toute notre vie, ce qui est sûrement le cas. J'avais eu l'impression de redécouvrir une part de moi-même que j'avais oubliée. Ma sœur m'avait apporté un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer vivre un jour et j'étais inquiet pour elle.

Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles pour elle, j'y avais même contribué. Elle m'avait dit ne pas m'en vouloir. Elle pardonnait tout, si facilement. J'avais été très surpris qu'elle prenne si bien les choses, le fait qu'elle découvre subitement qu'elle a une autre famille, une famille de Serpentards. Cela devait être très bouleversant et déstabilisant.

Pourtant, elle avait vraiment l'air de se faire à l'idée et elle nous appréciait beaucoup, les Zabini, sa famille biologique. Elle avait rapidement tissé des liens avec ma mère, mon père pour sa passion des livres, Miri pour ses potions.

Je l'avais déjà vu admirer en secret une photo moldue de ses parents adoptifs. Je l'avais vue essuyer furtivement une larme en regardant la photo qui avait dû lui remémorer un tas de souvenir.

Souvent, j'aurais voulu que tout cela ne se soit pas passé. La Guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres; je n'arrivais toujours pas à me résoudre de prononcer son nom, et toute la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard. Mais avec des si on pourrait changer le monde.

Et il y avait Drago. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on était gamins. Nos pères nous avaient laissés dans une pièce du manoir Zabini, juste avant une importante réunion avec le Lord.

Nos deux parents étant présents lors de cette réunion nous avait ordonnés de rester dans le deuxième salon et j'avais fait connaissance avec Drake. Théo avait été aussi présent dans notre jeunesse, mais Drago et moi, ça datait de longtemps.

On s'est toujours bien entendu, aucune dispute ou presque, nos intérêts, nos passions étaient communes.

Il était bon pour ma jumelle. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. La même envie de tout savoir, le même caractère, la même personnalité. Au début, je doutais de ce que Drago ressentait pour ma sœur. Et puis, dans ce temps-là, en quatrième année, lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé cela, j'avais éclaté de rire. Je ne savais pas encore que j'avais une sœur quelque part dans ce monde.

Seulement, après m'être foutu de sa gueule pendant 5 minutes et quand j'avais vu que Drake était sérieux, je m'étais tu.

Maintenant que je sais qu'Hermione est ma sœur et qu'elle est promise en mariage à lui par le livre des âmes, ça ne doit pas être que des conneries. Ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

En plus, c'est évident que leur amour est réciproque! Ils se tournent autour depuis un bout de temps, je suis sûre que Mione n'est pas indifférente à ses charmes. Franchement! Vous avez vu ce beau gosse récemment? Enfin, deuxième plus beau gosse, après moi, évidemment.

N'empêche que j'étais même presque sûr sur le fait que Mione appréciait Drago ne datait pas depuis la dernière guerre des gobelins. Ils me donnent la migraine! Par Morgane, faîtes que cette conversation ne tourne pas mal et que je ne sois obligée de séparer Drago et Mione à coup de Stupéfix…

-Blaise, arrêtes de penser aussi fort, y'a de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles! Me dit Pansy, mi- amusée, mi- narquoise.

-Ah, ah, ah, je réfléchissais à Drago et Mione.

-Aaaah, nos deux tourtereaux têtus. T'inquiètes, ils vont revenir, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, je te le dis! S'écria-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Et depuis quand es-tu devenue voyante Pansy? Demandai-je en me rapprochant lentement d'elle.

J'utilisai mon sourire en coin infaillible.

-Euh…bah..euh de…depuis..quelle était ta question déjà? Me demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Mon sourire s'élargi encore plus.

-Je pense que tu es en train de perdre les pédales, Parkinson, soufflai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle rougit et me frappa sur le torse.

-Ne vas pas croire que ton charme va réussir à m'atteindre, fit-elle en appuyant sur mon sternum, de son doigt.

Puis, elle renifla dédaigneusement et tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir avec Théo.

J'éclatai de rire, moqueusement et retournai à notre table.

* * *

**Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous! Ok, je me tais ;)**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Dès que je fus retournée, je croisai le regard de Drago. Il m'avait tellement maquée! Je résistai à courir dans ses bras.

-Salut Mia.

Je tremblai.

-Salut Dray, fis-je avec un sourire timide.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler? Demanda-t-il doucement. As-tu réfléchi?

Il y avait de l'hésitation et de l'espoir, oh oui! Beaucoup d'espoir mais il essayait vainement de le cacher.

Je le vis retenir son souffle.

J'inspirai, comme pour me donner du courage.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

-Et alors…? Me questionna-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître impatient.

-Je…j'ai bien réfléchi tout au long de la semaine et j'ai pensé à notre relation. J'ai peur, avouai-je.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps qu'il dit aussitôt :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Mia. Je ne te ferai jamais, jamais, aucun mal.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon inquiétude…Mais…imagine que ce qui nous relie n'est que magique? Que ce ne soit pas vraiment pour de vrai? Et que tu ne…m'aimes pas vraiment? Que ce ne soit que le lien qui te pousse à le faire?

**PDV Drago**

Elle ressemblait à un petit chaton, tout tremblant, butant sur ses mots. Je voulais tellement la rassurer! Réfléchis Drago!

-Mia, je te jure que mes sentiments sont sincères, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains. Je suis amoureux de toi, annonçai-je en prononçant chacun de mes mots distinctement. Depuis le premier jour. Et je sais que ça va fonctionner entre nous. Crois-moi.

-Mais…commença-t-elle.

Je l'interrompis par un baiser. Elle y répondit tout de suite et entrouvrit ses lèvres me permettant d'y glisser ma langue. Elles s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Je la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche. Je glissai ma main sous son chemisier et la rapprochai de moi. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Je rompis le baiser et l'embrassai une dernière fois. J'entrepris alors de parsemer son cou de baisers. J'inhalai son odeur capiteuse. Nos respirations étaient haletantes.

Je posai une de ses mains sur mon cœur.

-Tu sens ça Mia? Murmurai-je à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il bat pour toi. Je ne peux pas attendre, Mia. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'attendre, mais je n'en peux plus. Alors veux-tu de moi dans ta vie? Demandai-je douloureusement.

Elle me regarda, ses yeux étaient humides.

-Oui Drago. J'ai pris ma décision. Je te veux dans ma vie, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Oui, je te veux et je t'aime, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus déterminé.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai passionnément. J'essayai de lui transmettre de toutes mes forces toute la tendresse et l'affection dont j'étais capable. Elle répondit avec une ardeur qui me surprit, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle me serrait fort, comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Je la serrai contre moi, doucement. Je sentis quelques larmes couler, alors qu'on s'embrassait encore. Je délaissai sa bouche et embrassai ses joues humides.

**PDV Hermione**

Et le garçon qui ne savait pas dire je t'aime me le dit dans le creux de l'oreille, m'envoyant des fourmillements partout dans le corps.

* * *

**alors? :P Mia et Dray, for ever and ever :D**

**Comment c'était?**

**On a découvert un peu le côté sérieux de Blaisounet :) Comment le trouvez-vous?**

**Aimez-vous le pairing Blaise/Pansy?**

**Prochain chapitre, si vous le voulez, je fais un chapitre spécial Blaise et Pansy pour vous raconter un peu leur histoire.**

**J'ai décidé, depuis maintenant, que Pansy est promise à Blaise, si si! Il me paraît juste que si Mione a un promis, Blaise également, non? En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Gros bisous!**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	18. Chapitre 18: Peste

**Me revoilà, mes chères (chers)! **

**De retour pour le chapitre 19! Certaines ne vont pas beaucoup l'aimer, mais ça va être un chapitre qui va parler de Blaise et Pansy. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même :)**

**Sinon, on se revoit la semaine prochaine!**

**P.S.: J'AI PASSÉ LA BARRE DES 100 REVIEWS! MERCI MILLE FOIS À VOUS! :D Je suis très très contente du succès de cette fic, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie énormément vos commentaires! Continuez comme ça :D**

**RAR: **

**JustAGirl: Hey, merci pour ta review, et t'sais quoi? J'ai même pas trouvé le passage que tu m'as cité :P J'ai donc pas pu le corriger, mais je suis assez fatiguée alors j'imagine que ça ne doit pas beaucoup aider mes recherches xd (infructueuses)**

* * *

_Flash-back 4__e__ année_

**PDV Blaise**

Vous savez, Pansy est une fille chouette. On a été élevés ensemble, elle, Drago, Théo et moi. Elle vient d'une famille noble et respectable et a toujours été très polie, distinguée, charmante et tout le toutim. Ça, c'est en public. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu se comporter autrement que le veut la noblesse, les riches et le gratin de Grande-Bretagne. Non, non, en fait c'est une fille mauvaise, manipulatrice, chiante et très énervante, mais Ô combien sexy. Elle me fait tourner la tête depuis qu'on est gosse. J'ai appris dès mes 11 ans que j'allais devoir un jour me marier avec elle. On l'avait appris en même temps et elle avait eu une réaction disons très…intense.

_Flash-back avant Poudlard, Manoir Zabini._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là. Père et Mère m'avaient fait installer dans le salon principal et m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à me dire. Puis, ils avaient disparus. Le salon était une pièce qu'on utilisait que très rarement. Mère utilisait le petit salon quand elle voulait broder ou coudre, Père, lui, utilisait le deuxième salon, quand il voulait lire et on avait un autre salon, si on voulait être tous ensemble.

La dernière fois qu'on avait utilisé le salon principal, c'est quand mon oncle Giovanni était mort et qu'il fallait parler de tous les préparatifs. On avait organisé une grande réunion familiale où toutes mes tantes, tous mes oncles, tous mes grands-parents étaient présents. En fait, je n'avais pas assisté à la réunion. Je m'étais caché et j'avais écouté jusqu'à ce que ma mère me découvre. J'avais été ramené dans ma chambre.

Toujours est-il que nous utilisions le salon principal quand il se passait quelque chose de grave. J'eus soudain peur. Allait-il me dire qu'un autre de mes oncles étaient morts? Je ne voulais pas. Surtout pas Oncle Roberto! Il m'apportait toujours des patacitrouilles! S'il mourrait, je n'en aurais plus, parce que Maman me défend d'en manger, elle dit que ce n'est pas bon pour mes dents et qu'il ne fallait pas que je grossisse. J'attendis donc patiemment assis sur un coussin très doux. Le salon était très beau, c'est Maman qui l'a décoré. Ma mère fait toujours des belles choses. Elle me coud mes vêtements et je porte toujours les vêtements de ma mère avec fierté. On était une famille très proche, assez unie avec ma petite sœur, Myriam.

Mes parents firent irruption dans la pièce accompagnés des Parkinson. Surpris, je relevai la tête. Pansy me regarda, interrogative. Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas moi non plus.

Ils s'assirent devant moi et mes parents s'assirent de part et d'autre du divan. Mr. Parkinson me regardait d'un air hautain et méchant. Je ne détournai pas les yeux, comme Papa me l'avait appris.

-Blaise, m'interpella Maman d'une voix douce. On doit t'annoncer quelque chose de très important.

-Est-ce qu'Oncle Roberto est mort? Demandai-je, inquiet.

Mon père sourcilla.

-Quoi? Pourquoi parles-tu de Roberto? Il se porte très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais là, n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il.

-Non, ce que nous voulons te dire, et à toi aussi Pansy, c'est que nous avons conclu un accord avec les Parkinson, il y a de cela 10 ans, m'annonça ma mère.

Je les regardai, confus.

-Je…ne comprend pas, demandai-je prudent.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous nous sommes arrangés pour que toi et Pansy viviez ensemble quand vous serez plus grands, dit ma mère, lentement,

Pansy fronça les sourcils. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

-Non! Il n'est pas question que j'épouse Blaise! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant.

-Calme-toi jeune fille!

Son père s'était levé.

-Nous avons conclu ce marché avec les Zabini depuis maintenant 10 ans. Nous ne te donnons pas le choix, nous te l'annonçons. Comme ça, peut-être apprendrez-vous à vous connaître un peu plus. Tu te marieras avec Blaise à tes 18 ans.

-Mais, Père! Balbutia-t-elle. Mère, dites quelque chose!

Sa mère resta de marbre.

-Tu feras ce que ton père te dit. Nous avons déjà tout arrangé Pansy, tu auras une belle vie avec Blaise. Il pourra subvenir à tes besoins.

-Mais…

-Il suffit! Tonna le père Parkinson. Ne discute pas mes ordres!

Elle se rassit. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis que la dispute avait commencé. À vrai dire, j'étais tout simplement abasourdi.

-Alors, Blaise, as-tu un mot à dire? Me demanda mon père.

Je le regardai. Je regardai Pansy, qui retenait ses larmes de colère. Je m'approchai de Pansy.

-Pansy, ce n'est pas si grave! On va être ensemble, on se connait déjà! Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle me fusilla du regard, m'arracha sa main à mon étreinte et se releva.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle, sèchement.

Et elle sortit en trombe.

Je restai là, les yeux écarquillés.

_Retour 4__e__ année_.

Disons, qu'elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris. On s'était parlé un peu par après et elle s'était excusé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait voulu se marier avec un garçon qu'elle aurait choisi. Mais moi je l'aimais déjà, depuis qu'on était gosses. J'avais déjà dit à ma mère, quand j'avais peut-être 5 ans :

-Maman, plus tard, je vais me marier avec Pansy! Et t'sais quoi? On va avoir plein de beaux bébés comme moi!

J'avais compris par après pourquoi ma mère avait eu un regard aussi significatif.

Mais voilà, ça faisait quatre ans que je lui courrais après pour la convaincre de sortir avec moi. Et elle me le refusait toujours.

Je courrais après, dans le sens propre du terme, depuis au moins 15 minutes.

J'avais décidé de lui faire un cadeau, une semaine plus tôt, pour son anniversaire. Je lui avais acheté une robe, pour qu'elle puisse m'accompagner au bal qui se donnait à Noël cette année. C'était une magnifique robe verte foncée, en soie et en mousseline, décorée de cristaux et de diamants. J'avais demandé l'aide de Millicent et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle l'adorerait! Erreur. Je lui avais envoyé pendant le petit-déjeuner, ce matin. Tout le monde mangeait et j'espérerais qu'elle serait contente. Mais non. Elle a reçu le paquet sur les genoux, par un des ducs de la famille. Elle avait eu l'air intriguée et l'avait ouvert avec empressement. Puis, quand elle avait vu ce que c'était, elle a froncé les sourcils et son visage s'est tordu en grimace furieuse.

-Et merde…

-Ça tu peux le dire vieux! M'avait dit Drago en me tapant l'épaule, compatissant.

-BLAISE ZABINI! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?

-Pansy, je…

-PAS DE PANSY! TIENS!

Elle m'avait jeté la robe dessus et s'était enfuie par la porte de la Grande Salle. J'étais resté là, comme un con jusqu'à ce que Drake me secoue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? Vas la rejoindre!

Je m'étais alors ''réveillé'' et je m'étais élancé à sa poursuite. Voilà pourquoi je courrais depuis 15 minutes. Elle courrait vraiment vite, et dans les escaliers en plus. Je réussis à la rattraper. Je lui pris le bras. Elle se retourna violemment.

-Je n'en rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire Blaise, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi Pansy? Dis-je en la suppliant.

-Parce que! T'es même pas foutu de faire une demande correcte! Mais Monsieur Blaise Zabini doit faire l'exhibitionniste et doit montrer à tout Poudlard combien il a d'argent et combien il est gentleman. Ça ne marche pas avec moi Zabini. Si tu veux sortir avec moi, il va te falloir faire preuve de plus de maturité que ça.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, me laissant outré.

_Retour présent._

Et ce fut ainsi tous les ans. Malgré mes demandes incessantes, mes supplications, mes poèmes (eh oui, des poèmes, j'étais tombé bien bas), mes fleurs, mes bijoux, elle ne voulut rien savoir. Elle voulait quelque chose de précis et je ne savais pas quoi! C'était très frustrant. Chaque année, je m'efforçais de savoir comment plaire à ma belle et elle m'a repoussé un milliards de fois. J'avais demandé à Mia de m'aider et elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait lui parler. Pfff, je commençais à perdre espoir. Cependant, il me restait un an. À cause de la guerre, nos parents avaient repoussé le mariage de un an, comme avec Mia et Drake. Ils allaient se marier en mai et Pansy et moi allions être les témoins…et les témoins sont toujours amenés à travailler ensemble….si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. ;)

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **

**Qu'est-ce Blaise a pu faire pour que Pansy le déteste autant dites-moi? ;)**

**Review, please :)**

**Avez-vous hâte à Noël? ^^ Moi j'suis trop excitée, j'ai vraiment hâte, Noël me met dans une ambiance festive :D**

**Sur, ce Joyeuses Fêtes à toutes (et tous)!**

**P.S.: Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre parce que voilà, quoi, c'est Noël, je suis occupée, je vais à New York et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de poster, mais bon, je vais essayer de ne pas tarder :)**

**Gros gros bisous**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	19. Chapitre 19: Invitations

**Bonsoir! 'fin, pour moi, il est 8h00 à peu près :)**

**Je m'excuse du retard :/ la première semaine de cours est toujours la plus dure, veuillez me pardonner :o Bref, j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu à la va-vite et je n'en suis pas du tout convaincue...d'autant plus que je n'ai eu aucune review pour le dernier chapitre...j'en suis un peu déçue...Où êtes vous passés? :( Je ne veux pas à avoir à écrire dans ''le vide''. Si vous ne reviewez pas, je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ça, si vous voulez que j'apporte des modifications ou des nouveautés, je ne sais rien. Les review sont mon seul salaire, ça me tue de ne pas savoir votre avis :/**

**Ce chapitre est assez long, 2189 mots, c'est pas si pire, non? ;)**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Drago et moi étions enfin ensemble! Hier, quand enfin nous étions revenus de la Grande Salle, Blaise nous avait sautés dessus en voyant nos mains liées.

_Flash-back_

-Mais si c'est pas notre merveilleux petit couple! Vous êtes ensemble pour de bon? C'est vrai là?!

J'avais prudemment hoché la tête, de peur qu'il ne crie à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui le fit.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH! Cria Pansy d'une voix perçante. Enfin!

Elle nous sauta dans les bras et on éclata de rire face à son excitation. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour nous.

-Il était temps les tourtereaux! On commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas vous donner du filtre d'am…

Pansy lui décocha un puissant coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux et s'empressa de corriger.

-Du f…félix félicis! Pour vous donner du courage, dit-il en essayant de se rattraper.

Pansy lui lança un regard exaspéré. Millicent arriva vers nous.

-Ah! Félicitations…Nous dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci! Répondit Drago, soulagé. Je me commençais à me demander si quelqu'un allait faire une remarque intel…

-…ça vous a pris du temps!

-ligente sur notre couple. Merci BEAUCOUP tout le monde.

-De rien Drago! S'écrièrent en cœur les joyeux lurons.

-Moi, je vais en faire une! Se proposa Théo. Félicitations les gens!

-Merci Théo, lui dis-je, avec un sourire.

Il inclina la tête. Je me tournai vers ma table rouge et or. Ginny leva deux pouces dans ma direction en souriant largement et je vis Harry et Ron me mimer un : Félicitations!

Je leur souris, heureuse. Je me retournai vers mon frère, qui se faisait disputer par Pansy, Théo qui essayait de raisonner Blaise sur je ne sais quoi et Millicent regarder la scène d'un air découragé.

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, j'étais de plus en plus convaincue que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Il était l'homme de ma vie et rien ne pourrait y changer. Je m'étais trop stressée et avais trop pensé à mon futur mariage et ça avait vraiment nuit à ma relation avec Drago. J'aurais pu…

-Arrête de penser, me chuchota Drago en m'enlaçant en arrivant derrière moi.

Je souris en sentant ses lèvres se déposer dans mon cou. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Je pensais à nous, souriais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Et à quoi tu pensais? Demanda-t-il en nous assoyant sur un des canapés de notre salle commune.

-Juste à de bonnes choses, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il répondit tendrement à mon baiser. Il délaissa ma bouche et promena sa bouche sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou. Je soupirai de bonheur. Je le sentis sourire de satisfaction dans mon cou.

-En fait, en abandonnant mon cou à ma grande déception, j'étais venu te voir afin qu'on parle un peu du bal d'Halloween.

Je m'arrangeai plus convenablement en soupirant.

-Tu as raison. Allez, on se met au boulot!

Avec un coup de baguette magique, je fis venir des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes. Je déposai le tout sur la petite table du salon.

-Alors, la musique? Commençai-je.

-Bah, j'avais pensé à soit les Bizarr' Sisters, ou un groupe moldu…à qui on lancerait un sort de Confusion.

-C'est pas bête ça, Dray, me moquai-je gentiment.

-Je sais, je sais! Dit-il en bombant le torse.

-Ça m'étonne quand même, un groupe moldu? Demandai-je, sans méchanceté.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que côté musique les moldus sont pas mal, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Très bien, on demandera au Professeur McGonagall. Perso, je voterais plus pour le groupe sorcier.

-On verra ce qu'elle en pense, me sourit-il.

-Ensuite, la décoration?

-On opte pour quoi? Un thème particulier ou une ambiance épeurante? Ou une ambiance Halloween tout simplement?

-J'aime l'idée de la soirée à thème. Que dirais-tu d'un bal masqué? Proposai-je toute excitée.

-Alors là, on tombe dans LE cliché du bal, Mia, se moqua Drago.

Je fis la moue, mais abdiquai.

-Ok, alors va une soirée à thème. Les Dieux et Déesses?

-Pas la peine, j'en suis déjà un, se vanta Drago.

-Sinon …Ange et Démon? Continuai-je sans me préoccuper de sa dernière remarque.

-Hey! Je SUIS un Dieu, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Peu importe, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me tira la langue et commença à bouder dans son coin.

-Drago. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-…

-Drago? Dray!

-…

-Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que tu iras seul à ce bal, puisque qu'il n'y en aura pas, car Monsieur n'a pas voulu l'organiser.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Je lui fis les gros yeux auxquels il répondit par un sourire purement Malfoyien. Les jeunes de nos jours, j'vous jure.

-Autant aller dans le cliché, bal masqué avec pour thème Ange et Démon? Maugréa-t-il.

-Chouette! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à un bal masqué! Pépiai-je.

-Les femmes, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon?!

-Rien, mon amour, répondit-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

-Et pour la déco? Dit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet.

-Que penses-tu de cela?

Je commençais à dessiner un croquis de la Salle. Je dessinai une salle rouge, noire et blanche.

-Le sol serait pailleté noir, il y aurait de la fumée blanche à la hauteur de nos mollets à peu près, le ciel de la Grande Salle serait rouge, des tables rondes seraient disposées un peu partout dans la moitié de la Grande Salle, le reste serait la piste et la scène, et…hey! Tu m'écoutes?

Je m'interrompis pour voir un Drago me regarder intensément.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique?

Il replaça une des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de mon chignon derrière mon oreille. Je rougis.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Dray, il faut travailler, protestai-je faiblement.

-Je suis fatigué de tout ça, il nous reste deux jours, murmura-t-il. Il commença à embrasser mon épaule dénudée. En effet, je m'étais changée, ne portant qu'une petite camisole bleue.

Je le laissai m'embrasser quelque temps, puis, avant que je ne puisse plus l'arrêter je l'interrompis.

-Drago, non, on travaille, souriai-je malicieusement.

Il grogna.

-Mia, je t'adore, mais je déteste quand tu me laisses en plan comme ça, gémit-il.

-Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire tes devoirs au jour le jour. Et maintenant, au travail!

Il soupira puis deux heures plus tard, on avait tout réglé. On alla voir le Professeur McGonagall qui alla en mon sens. Elle opta pour le groupe sorcier, pour ne pas compliquer les choses, la salle serait divisée en deux, et ce serait une soirée à thème. On avait fait une esquisse d'invitation et elle trouva l'idée de les envoyer à chaque élève charmante. Dans l'après-midi qui suivit, chaque élève reçut une invitation qui disait ceci :

_**Chers élèves de Poudlard!**_

_**Vous êtes cordialement invités au bal d'Halloween qui se déroulera le 31 octobre précisément à compter de 20h.**_

_**Vos deux préfets-en-chef se sont dit qu'il serait plus amusant d'avoir un thème et nous avons choisi un classique : Ange et Démon.**_

_**Quiconque ne sera pas déguisé le soir du bal ne pourra pas entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur McGonagall a ainsi prévu une sortie spéciale à Pré-au-Lard afin que vous puissiez acheter le nécessaire.**_

_**Ah, et nouveauté cette année : le port du masque est obligatoire!**_

_**-Vos deux préfets-en-chef, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Zabini.**_

_**Note : La soirée finira à 22 heures pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années.**_

_**Quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pourront prolonger la soirée jusqu'au plus tard minuit.**_

Les lettres trouvèrent leurs destinataires rapidement et puisque nous étions samedi et qu'il n'y avait pas de cours, tout le monde la reçut en même temps. Nous avions utilisé un système qui ferait en sorte que la lettre apparaisse devant chaque élève avec un nuage noir de fumée. Un petit effet d'Halloween que Drago avait tenu à ajouter. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à la Salle commune des Serpentards. Nous passions plus ou moins de temps là-bas, étant donné que nous avions nos quartiers personnels mais on passait de temps à autre.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Ils avaient tous leur invitation en main et tout le monde parlait un peu en même temps.

Dès qu'il m'eut aperçue, Blaise sauta sur ses pieds.

-Salut Sœurette! Génial, vos invitations et très bonne idée, les gars! S'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

-Merci Blaise, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Avec Mia, on vous a concocté une soirée de fous! Ça va être fan-tas-tique, annonça Drago en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

-Mione, viens ici! Il faut parler de ce que nous allons porter! S'écria Pansy, en me faisant de grands signes.

Elle et Millicent étaient assises sur des fauteuils à côté de la cheminée tandis que les garçons étaient assis sur autour d'une table. Avant de recevoir l'invitation, ils jouaient une partie de Bataille Explosive, d'après les cartes étalées devant eux. Je souris et les rejoignit pendant que Drago rejoignait mon frère ainsi que Théo.

-C'est une idée merveilleuse que vous avez eu là, Hermione, une soirée à thème, c'est super original! On a jamais fait ça avant, à Poudlard! Me félicita Millicent.

-Oui, d'autant plus que le thème est trop cool! Je sais déjà ce que je vais porter! Renchérit Pansy.

-Merci les filles, les remerciai-je en souriant. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop cliché?

-Baaa, ce n'est pas bien grave, et de toute façon, tout le monde aime les grands classiques, répondit Pansy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vous savez avec qui vous aller y aller? Nous demanda Millicent.

-Dray, bien sûr, mais ça, tout le monde le sait, répondis-je avec un large sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à mon amour.

Il me vit le regarder et me fit un clin d'œil.

-De toute façon, les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble et ouvrir le bal, continuai-je. Et vous les filles?

-Je pense que je vais demander à Théo, dit Millicent en baissant un peu la voix.

-Théo, hein? La taquinai-je, je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.

-Oh depuis toujours, fit Pansy. Elle n'a juste jamais eu le courage de lui dire.

-Pff, tu peux bien parler Pansy, rétorqua Millicent en lui tirant la langue.

-Quoi? Demandai-je.

Elle se détourna, mais je pus constater qu'elle rougissait.

-Pansy? Demandai-je d'une voix chantante. Qui est ton Prince charmaaaant?

-Il n'y a pas de Prince Charmant! Répondit-elle quelque peu vivement.

-Si il y en a un! Lança Millicent, moqueuse. Et Blaise alors?

-Tu es amoureuse de mon..!

-Shhhhhttt! Tais-toi, Mione, il ne faut PAS qu'il le sache! S'écria Pansy en mettant sa main devant ma bouche.

Je n'avais pas pu cacher mon étonnement. Blaise m'avait raconté toutes les demandes qu'il avait faites à Pansy depuis des années. Je savais que mon frère était un peu maladroit dans ses demandes et je savais qu'il l'aimait vraiment et d'un amour sincère. Malheureusement, avec Pansy, il était gauche et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pourtant, Pansy l'aimait elle aussi, à ma plus grande surprise.

-Mais pourquoi? Il doit le savoir, il va être tellement content!

-Non, dit-elle en me prenant le bras. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle nous emmena dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard. On s'assit sur son lit et elle commença à m'expliquer.

-J'aime Blaise depuis toujours, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que lui, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je le laisse me courir après pour une bonne raison. Mione, ses demandes sont tellement difficiles à ne pas accepter. Mais j'attends qu'il me le demande vraiment. Non, non, rectifia-t-elle quand elle me vit hausser un sourcil étonné. Une vraie demande. Il n'arrête pas de me demander de sortir avec lui, oui. Il m'envoie des stupides bijoux et des ridicules cadeaux foutrement chers, qu'il sait que je peux très bien m'acheter par moi-même. Ils sont sans valeur. Ses poèmes étaient très touchants, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait payé le petit intello de Serdaigle pour qu'il m'écrive ces foutus poèmes! Malgré moi je l'aime mais c'est tellement ridicule! Dit-elle avec colère et frustration.

-Je comprend…répondis-je, pensivement. Et moi qui pensais que tu aimais Drago.

-Oh non, il est comme mon frère, comme toi et Potter j'imagine. Je faisais ça pour embêter Blaise. Il sait que je n'aime pas Drago, Drago le sait aussi, et il m'aide, lui. Mais je sais que même si Blaise sait que je n'éprouve rien pour Drago, ça le rend jaloux quand même. J'espérais qu'il se fâche et qu'il me dise vraiment qu'il m'aime. J'ai essayé, Mione, pendant très longtemps, mais il est toujours aussi maladroit et ridicule, finit-elle avec une moue exaspérée.

J'éclatai de rire.

-J'en toucherai un mot à mon frère, Pansy. Je suis convaincue que ce n'est qu'avec toi qu'il a de la difficulté, parce que justement, tu es celle qu'il aime. C'est sûrement la première fois que ça lui arrive et les relations durables, ça ne le connait pas. T'inquiètes, Dray était pareil!

-J'espère que tu as raison…

-Ça va aller Pansy, tu verras, la réconforta Millicent pour la première fois depuis que Pansy avait commencé à parler.

-Oui, il comprendra son erreur, tu peux en être sûre! La rassurai-je.

Oh oui, elle pouvait en être sûre, pensai-je.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Qu'en avez-vous penser?**

**Un peu de Dramione, un peu de Pansy/Blaise, un peu de bal :D**

**Chacun doit avoir trouvé son compte ;)**

**J'attend de vos nouvelles et si tout se passe bien, je publierai samedi prochain!**

**(oui, je l'ai posté en avance, on est jeudi, mais ce weekend, je suis over-bookée comme on dit, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire :o)**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl, naaah, je blague ;)**

**FireSilver**


	20. Chapitre 20: Bal masqué

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Je sais, le chap a un jour d retard, je m'en excuse :/**

**J'ai fait de mon mieux et je vous ai écrit ça aujourd'hui. Mes lecteurs français/européens ne verront ce chapitre que demain à moins qu'il n'y est que des insomniaques sur ffnet :p Sinon, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en-bas! :)**

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé. C'était la folie furieuse. On cherchait des cavaliers et cavalières partout, les filles se demandaient quelles robes elles allaient mettre, quels bijoux porter. Dray et moi regardions tout ce bazar avec des yeux ronds. Et dire que tout cet engouement n'était qu'à propos du bal d'Halloween. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer comment ce serait pour le bal de Noël. En plus, les élèves étaient au courant depuis septembre. McGonagall avait placé une annonce à l'entrée de la Grande Salle sur un genre de babillard.

Malgré moi, j'étais aussi prise dans toute cette préparation avec Ginny qui me tirait d'un bord, Milli et Pansy de l'autre, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Ginny voulait que je me prépare avec elle, Milli et Pansy voulaient absolument souligner ce bal avec mon entrée chez les Serpentards et donc, voulaient que je sois avec elles pour me préparer. Je n'avais pas encore décidé et elles me harcelaient de questions sur cela, la préparation du bal, les costumes, la tenue, le maquillage, les souliers, la coiffure. J'en avais marre!

Ouf, enfin, la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard arriva. Pansy, Ginny et Millicent s'étaient réunies afin de me traîner dans tous les magasins de Pré-Au-Lard. J'étais excitée moi aussi à l'idée d'un bal costumé et masqué mais mes amies étaient de vraies piles électriques. Dès qu'on avait fini au salon de coiffure, elles me traînaient chez l'esthéticienne. Je me suis faite épilée, poncée, maquillée, barbouillée, 'fin, tout ce que vous voulez, pour sortir enfin, fraîche comme une rose.

-Oula…doucement, les filles, vous me donnez mal à la tête, j'ai un sacré tournis à cause de votre…comment dire, le mot excitation n'est même pas approprié pour décrire l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez! Leur dis-je, essoufflée.

Nous venions de sortir de chez l'esthéticienne et j'étais assez fière du look que l'esthéticienne et moi avions pu créer. Elle m'avait fait essayer quelques looks et on avait finalement trouvé quelque chose. Je n'aurai juste qu'à prononcer une formule le soir du bal, et le maquillage apparaîtra de lui-même.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles, perplexes.

-Non mais enfin, vous…vous…!

-Nous quoi, Mione? Me demanda Ginny en riant.

-Vous pouvez pas vous calmer? Un…un peu? Suppliai-je.

-Non, aller Mione! S'exclama Millicent en me prenant par le bras et en m'entraînant vers la première d'une longue série de boutiques.

Je soupirai. Finalement, ce ne fut pas si mal et les filles se calmèrent au bout de la troisième boutique. Pré-Au-Lard est un petit village, heureusement. On ne fit QUE quatre boutiques. Les costumes n'étaient évidemment jamais au goût des filles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix non plus, le thème étant Ange OU Démon. Pour ma part j'avais choisi Démon. Je m'étais trouvé un ensemble de diablesse vert et argent. Si, si. Vert et Argent comme Serpentard. Drago allait adorer. M'enfin, je m'étais bien amusée. Dans une des boutiques, Pansy avait essayé, pour rire, un costume d'hippogriffe et elle était hilarante! Elle avait commencé à imiter les bruits du volatile quand un flash l'avait interrompu dans son imitation. Elle s'était figée et avait gratifié de son regard le plus menaçant une Ginny éclaté de rire. Il semblerait que Harry lui avait prêté son appareil photo sorcier pour la sortie. En tout cas, Ginny a dû trouver l'image de son ex-ennemie imitant un hippogriffe assez divertissante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Pansy. Elle a coursé Ginny dans toute la boutique jusqu'à ce qu'on nous mette à la porte de la boutique.

Ginny se déguisait en démon alors que nos deux Serpentards se déguisaient en anges. Quelle ironie. Après cela, nous avions rejoint les garçons au Trois-Balais.

Évidemment, ils avaient fait leurs achats séparément, Théo, Blaise et Drago ensemble et Harry et Ron ensemble. Leur fierté leur perdra…Mais bon, nous étions tous attablés, à la même table, conversant comme des adultes. Enfin, presque.

Blaise s'obstinait avec Ron sur leurs bonbons préférés,

Drago vantait ses talents d'attrapeur avec Harry qui le corrigeait chaque fois.

Et les filles et moi bavardions de tout et de rien. On parlait de nos costumes quand tout à coup, Blaise se racla la gorge. Je croisai son regard et lui envoyai un soupçon d'avertissement. Il hocha la tête. Nous nous étions parlés de Pansy et ça avait été difficile…

_Flash-back_

J'avais pris mon jumeau à part pendant un moment où nous n'avions pas de cours. Je l'avais amené à mon endroit préféré pour réfléchir, la tour d'Astronomie. Je lui avais expliqué un peu ce que Pansy attendait de lui. Dans les grandes lignes, car il devait le comprendre seul.

Il n'avait pas paru comprendre.

-Mais, Mione, je ne comprends pas…Je suis un bon parti, je suis riche, je suis beau, sexy, j'ai de la classe, je suis…Aïe!

Je lui avais asséné un coup sur le côté de la tête.

-Non, mais tu le fais exprès Blaise Zabini?

-C'est plus Blaisounet? Bouda-t-il.

-Blaise, l'avertis-je.

-Non, mais franchement, Mione, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut! J'ai tout fait pour elle! Je lui ai même donné des poèmes! Dit-il, désespéré.

-Dis-moi, Blaise, as-tu oui ou non, composé toi-même ces poèmes? Demandai-je, dubitative.

-Eum, en fait, je…répondit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Non, tu ne les a pas écrit toi-même, Pansy l'a découvert, idiot. Une femme découvre toujours tout Blaise. Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

-Mais, ça marche toujours!

-Pansy n'est pas comme toutes les autres femmes Blaise, lui dis-je doucement. Elle mérite le meilleur, car justement, c'est ELLE.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Blaise regardait maintenant Pansy droit dans les yeux. Elle fuyait son regard, comme si elle avait peur. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Pansy, je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours fait les demandes les plus convenables, et j'essaye vraiment de me reprendre. Je ne sais pas si un jour, tu vas me prendre en considération, mais je ne lâcherai pas. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Alors, Pansy, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi?

J'avais le souffle coupé. Il avait clairement abandonné sa fierté pour s'abaisser à faire sa demande devant mes amis Gryffondors. Devant toute notre bande, tout court.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ses yeux noirs se remplirent de larmes.

-Blaise, je…je suis tellement désolée, je…j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre…réussit-elle à articuler à travers ses larmes.

Elle se précipita dehors, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

Blaise semblait anéanti.

-Mione...j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit…pourquoi elle ne veut pas? Me demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je ne sais pas Blaise, je vais aller lui demander, le réconfortai-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller, frérot, je m'en occupe, c'était très bien comme demande, je t'assure. Je vais aller voir Pansy, les gars, je reviens. Pauvre chérie…

Millicent se leva aussitôt, suivie immédiatement de Ginny, à ma grande surprise.

On la retrouva sanglotant sur un banc, près de la cabane hurlante.

-Je pouvais pas savoir, Hermione! Je…je savais pas qu'il allait me le demander! J'ai accepté la première invitation sans le savoir! J'étais loin de me douter que Blaise allait me faire une demande si…normale…murmura-t-elle.

-Ça va ma puce, tout va bien, c'est pas si grave, ok? Il ne t'en voudra pas trop, j'en suis sûre, lui dis-je.

-T'inquiètes pas Pansy, ça va juste lui donner une grande claque sur la gueule!

Millicent et moi la regardâmes, surprises.

-Ben quoi? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte. Elle va y aller avec un autre gars que lui, forcément, il sera jaloux. Il va se rendre compte de l'importance que tu as pour lui, et ça va le réveiller, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

-Pas bête, dit Millicent, pensivement, en entourant Pansy de ses bras pour lui donner un câlin.

Le jour suivant, il y avait comme un froid dans la bande. Pansy ne parlait pas beaucoup. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais tandis que Drago aidait Blaise qui n'avait pas vraiment la pêche. Il s'était rabattu sur une gentille Serdaigle qui lui avait demandé le lendemain de sa demande à Pansy. Elle n'avait personne avec qui y aller et ne cherchait pas à sortir avec mon frère. Elle voulait juste passer une bonne soirée. Les choses s'améliorèrent. Pansy et Blaise se reparlèrent, avec un peu de gêne, mais se reparlèrent tout de même. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous n'avions pas demandé à Pansy qui elle allait accompagner…Je le saurais le soir du bal, car j'avais finalement décidé de me préparer toute seule. Ginny et Pansy s'étaient presque arrachées les yeux toute la semaine, j'avais décidé de trancher. Quelles gamines, pensai-je, en secouant la tête, souriante.

J'avais revêtu mon costume de diablesse, une queue fourchue, des cornes de diable et des gants en cuir accompagnaient ma tenue. J'avais obligé Drago à descendre AVANT moi, afin qu'il ne voit pas ce que je portais avant. Et puis, puisque nous avions tous un masque, ce serait plus amusant d'essayer de deviner qui est qui. J'avais acheté un masque de couleur argent pratiquement pas décoré, en cuir et très mince qui m'allait comme un gant. Il était recouvert de fine dentelle noire et sur les côtés pendaient de longues plumes de corbeau, noires comme la nuit. J'enfilai des escarpins argentés d'une hauteur vertigineuse et mes bas de résille noir. À bien y penser, l'ensemble était assez sexy. Ça n'allait pas plaire à Blaisounet, pensai-je, amusée. En revanche, Drago…

Je peignai mes longs cheveux noirs, lançai le sort pour mon maquillage et attachai mon masque sur ma tête. Et c'est parti! Pensai-je, joyeusement.

Je descendis les nombreux étages, en talons, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile, ouf! Avec Drago, on s'était dit qu'il fallait absolument que nous nous reconnaissions. Nous devions ouvrir le bal, il fallait que je le retrouve avant que le bal commence! Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour attacher un ruban bleu nuit au poignet.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis mon cher et tendre, entouré de ce qui me semblait Blaise et sûrement Théo, et déguisé en ange! Il avait réussi à tourner son costume façon'' dieu de l'Olympe '' avec une toge, des spartiates et d'immenses ailes blanches qui pliaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Un masque noir style arlequin ornait son beau visage. Finalement, j'avais bien l'image de Drago en dieu, c'est vrai qu'il était sculpté comme un dieu! Mais ça, il ne fallait pas lui dire, sa tête enflerait et il faudrait des années pour qu'elle dégonfle. Bref.

Il me décocha un sourire enjôleur et me tendit la main.

Je la lui donnai avec plaisir. Il la baisa sans me quitter des yeux et il me fit un clin d'œil. Il se releva.

-Madame, dit-il en me présentant son bras que je pris de bonne grâce.

Je me tournai vers les garçons, qui attendaient leurs cavalières. Ils étaient très élégants. Blaise était déguisé en démon, tout de noir vêtu, des cornes et des dents pointues, une cape noire et un teint blanc. Très réussi. Théo était à peu près pareil, les teintes se différenciaient un peu mais leurs deux masques étaient différents. Le masque de mon jumeau était vert bouteille et le masque de Théo était jaune or, pour faire honneur à la Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnerait.

-Vous êtes très beaux les garçons, leur dis-je en leur faisant la bise.

-Mais Mione! C'est..C'est…c'est quoi cet…ce…cet accoutrement?!

-Quel accoutrement Blaise? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais…tout ça! Répondit-il en faisant un geste sur ma tenue.

-Zabini, ta sœur est très bien comme ça, occupe-toi de ta cavalière qui vient d'arriver, veux-tu? C'est une grande fille maintenant, lui dit Théo en le tirant sur la manche et en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je le remerciai du regard.

Théo entraîna mon jumeau vers les escaliers où je l'entendis encore.

-Quoi? Tu trouves ma sœur attirante? Mec, j'croyais qu'on était amis! Se plaignit-il au loin.

Drago et moi se regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire. Mon frère de changerait jamais, à 17 ou à 37 ans, il me considérerait toujours comme sa petite sœur, même si on est jumeaux.

Drago se tourna vers moi.

-Eh bien, Théo a raison, chérie, tu es stupéfiante! Me dit-il en m'embrassant délicatement.

Je vis Harry arriver à ma droite en compagnie de Ginny, flamboyante rousse déguisée en démone, et Harry déguisé en démon aussi.

-Hey salut Harry!

-Comment tu as su?

-Comme TU as su Harry. Et puis, une rousse comme Ginny, ça ne court pas les rues, répondit Ron à sa place en arrivant derrière lui avec sa cavalière, une Gryffondor de l'année de Ginny. Salut Mione, les gars, je vous présente Lexie, elle est en sixième.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Enchantée, Lexie, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Hermione Zabini, septième année.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, t'inquiètes pas, rit elle en me serrant la main.

-En bien j'espère!

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en me souriant.

Je lui souris. On fit entrer tout le monde dans la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagée comme je l'avais dessinée. La fumée était incroyable et l'ambiance était à couper le souffle. McGonagall s'était bien débrouillée. Les gens étaient pour la plupart, reconnaissables mais certains étaient très bien camouflés derrière leur masque. Le groupe ne devait arriver qu'à 21H. Nous rentrâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste. Drago et moi devions l'ouvrir comme prévu.

Un cercle se forma autour de nous. Drago posa une main autour de ma hanche. Une musique calme s'éleva dans l'air. Nous entamâmes une valse. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, c'était très apaisant et je me sentais divinement bien. J'avais averti Dray que n'avais pas été éduquée avec les milliards de cours de danse de Sang-Pur. Il m'avait dit de simplement le suivre et tout allait bien se passer. Il avait eu raison, car en ce moment précis, je ne pensais pas à tout ce qui nous entourait mais à MON Drago. Je sentais les mains de Drago me caresser doucement le dos. Quelques couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste de danse mais je n'occultai presque plus ce qui nous entourait. Quand la musique s'arrêta, je levai les yeux et croisai ses prunelles argentées qui plongèrent dans les miennes. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et j'entrouvris les lèvres. Il posa les siennes sur les miennes et des milliers de feux d'artifices défilèrent sous mes yeux. Je sentis sa bouche se mouver passionnément sur la mienne et je crochetai son cou pour approfondir le baiser le plus magique que j'avais reçu de toute ma vie. C'était mon âme-sœur. Je _sentais_ nos âmes en connexion. Et ce fut magique.

On se décolla un peu pour ensuite coller nos fronts ensembles, respirant difficilement, reprenant notre souffle. J'étais tellement heureuse. Et il me sourit, de la manière la plus adorable qui soit et son sourire atteignit ses prunelles glacées. Elles fondirent comme de la glace et apparurent bleuies. D'un bleu étincelant. Il me transmettait tout son amour par la seule force de son regard. Sous le choc, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je me serais effondrée si Drago n'avait pas ses bras fermement accrochés à ma taille.

Nous rejoignîmes nos amis à une des tables. Ils nous félicitèrent pour notre danse qui avait été très intense. Je souris doucement à Drago qui agrippa ma main en réponse. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, sans accroc, sans dispute. Je voyais cependant Blaise jeter fréquemment des regards à Pansy et son cavalier qui n'était autre que Roger Davis. Pour ma part, il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, mais Blaise, lui, on dirait qu'il lui préparait son futur enterrement. Je dus aller le calmer avant qu'il ne cause une scène. La soirée avait, sinon, été parfaite.

Quand nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, Drago et moi, nous étions encore ivres de bonheur. Nous nous embrassâmes et le dernier souvenir que j'eus fut la sensation de la main de Drago détachant mon masque, le jetant à travers la pièce et me soulever de terre et m'emmenant dans sa chambre sans cesser de m'embrasser.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs? J'espère que ce bal a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**La relation Blaise/Pansy? Ils sont cro mignons, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs ''visiteurs'', bienvenue sur ma fic! Beaucoup d'entre vous sont nouveaux d'après ce que j'ai vu, un gros merci!**

**Fanny et Zararanouille, puisque nous n'avez pas de compte: merci pour vos reviews!**

**Pour les autres, désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais sachez que je les aies toutes lues! :)**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews, il y a eu une nette amélioration par rapport aux autres chapitres, continuez comme ça :D**

**Puis, pour ce qui est de la fin...je rappelle que ce n'est pas une fic classée M et je ne veux pas en choquer alors pour les amoureuses du lemon, non il n'y en aura pas.**

**Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va tourner et me connaissant, ça va finir cliché et guimauve et je ne veux pas de ça. En plus, cette fic est classée T, et elle le restera, désolée pour ceux/celles qui attendaient un lemon :P**

**J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine!**

**Gros bisous, xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	21. Chapitre 21: Rappel

**Bonjour tout le monde et bon samedi à tous!**

**Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, car j'ai eu du mal avec le chap. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici, avec un peu de tout. Celles qui n'aiment pas Ron, il y a un léger accrochage avec Drago-chéri (tiens Lily , c'est pour toi :D), le mariage, du Blaisounet à toutes les sauces, du Blaise/Pansy, du Drago/Hermione pour les romantiques, etc, etc. Non je plaisante. J'ai essayé de mettre le plus d'humour possible.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

**PDV Blaise**

J'allais l'étriper. Le faire mariner dans de la sauce, lui faire avaler ses dents de vampire à la noix et lui faire vomir après. Ma baguette me démangeait.

Une petite main se posa sur la mienne. Je me tournai vers la jeune Serdaigle qui m'accompagnait.

-Hey, Blaise, calme-toi. Il ne t'a rien fait, tu sais. Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais le bouffer*, me sourit-elle.

-Il le mérite ce petit connard, je vais lui arracher les oreilles et le…explosai-je.

-Blaise!

Je me raidis. Ça sent pas bon…Quand ma jumelle prend ce ton-là, j'ai franchement peur.

-Non, mais tu parles d'une attitude! Pour un sang-pur, qui _devrait_ avoir de bonnes manières, alors là, tu me déçois.

-Mais tu l'a vu Mione! Ce petit con tourne autour de MA Pansy depuis des heures et des heures, tu devrais être fière de moi! J'ai réussi à me tenir! M'indignai-je.

Petite tape sur la tête.

-Ce n'est pas en promettant au pauvre garçon une mort lente et douloureuse que tu vas la ravoir, _ta_ Pansy, me dit-elle en croisant les bras, sourcils levés.

-Mais, je, euh. Bégayai-je, je n'ai pas fait cela!

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu? Je suis ta jumelle, tu devrais le savoir, frérot! Allez, calme-toi, et profite de la soirée, d'accord, Mélina t'endures depuis qu'on est entrés dans la salle, d'ailleurs je me demande comment elle fait, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Peu importe, en tout cas, elle n'a rien demandé de tout cela et même si tu ne l'intéresse pas, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est lui faire passer une bonne soirée. Hum?

J'hochai la tête, penaud. J'offris un sourire d'excuse à ma cavalière qui m'excusa, tout sourire.

-Voyons, Blaise, je connais ça, la jalousie. Ça ne se contrôle pas.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, lui dis-je en baisant sa main.

-Pas le moins du monde mon cher! Répondit-elle en riant.

**PDV Pansy**

Je regardai Blaise et sa cavalière filer sur la piste de danse. Mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de saigner. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué? Roger était charmant, gentil et tout, mais…il n'était pas Blaise. Il n'avait pas son charme, pas son altruisme, pas sa beauté, pas…tout. Je les regardai évoluer sur la piste, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais jalouse. Terriblement. Ç'aurait pu être mon premier bal avec MON Blaise. Mais non, il avait fallu que j'accepte l'invitation de Davis. Qu'est-ce que j'étais idiote, pensai-je.

Je sentis une main relever mon menton.

-Pansy, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Blaise, il t'aime toi, il ne l'aime pas elle, me dit Roger, d'une voix douce.

-Que, quoi? Balbutiai-je.

-Tu penses que je ne te vois pas? Tu le regardes à chaque…je dirais, deux secondes, précisément, se moqua-t-il.

Je sentais la déception poindre dans sa voix, malgré le sourire qu'il arborait.

-Je suis désolée Roger.

-Ce n'est pas grave Pansy. Tu es à moi, enfin, pour la durée de ce bal, d'accord? Dit-il malicieusement.

-Ça marche!

**PDV Hermione**

C'est le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain du bal. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre verte et argent. La chambre de Drago était presqu'identique à la mienne. Un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Je repérai mes bas de résilles qui jonchaient sur le sol, mon costume avait été lancé au travers de la pièce. Nos vêtements devaient être éparpillés dans la pièce. Je ris intérieurement. Je me tournai vers mon prince. Il avait son bras nonchalamment appuyé sur mon ventre, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Il était couché sur le ventre. Je commençai à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son dos. Mes dessins le réveillèrent. Il resserra sa prise sur ma hanche et je sentis des baisers dans mon cou.

-Bon matin mon amour, me murmura-t-il, d'une voix endormie, Ô combien sexy.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Il roula et se mit par-dessus moi. Je rougis.

-Je pense que je mérite mieux qu'un petit bisou pour me dire bonjour, Mia.

-Ah oui? Demandai-je le souffle court.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Prouve-le.

-Ne te l'ai-je pas suffisamment prouvé hier? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil significatif.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il va falloir me rafraîchir la mémoire, lui dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Inutile de vous dire que nous arrivâmes un peu plus tard que d'habitude au déjeuner. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. Il y avait quelques absents, qui devaient encore paresser ou se remettre de leur gueule de bois. En effet, McGonagall avait accepté l'alcool aux septièmes années. Chose étonnante, mais la soirée avait été sous contrôle. Enfin, presque. Elle avait instauré un système pour que les élèves boivent modérément mais j'avais appris qu'il y avait des petits malins qui avaient déjoué le système. Bref, certains étaient saouls raide à la fin de la soirée et je peux vous dire que le sermon de McGonagall serait terrible. Nos amis étaient tous là ce matin. Dray et moi rejoignîmes la table Serpentard.

-Salut la compagnie! Dis-je joyeusement à tout le monde.

Certains Serpentards autour me gratifièrent d'un hochement de tête. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, les hostilités entre Serpentards et Gryffondors s'étaient atténuées mais demeuraient existantes.

Pansy était littéralement plongée dans son bol de céréales tandis que Blaise bavait sur son épaule. Apparemment, le réveil avait été dur ce matin! Théo et Millicent étaient en pleine forme et étaient en discussion animée sur je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Salut les gars! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Après quoi, ils retournèrent à leur conversation. Pansy marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

-Jne bwooooaraaaaai plwus jawwmais!

-Chuuuuut Pansy, mes oreilles, se plaignit Blaise en se bouchant les oreilles avec les cheveux de Pansy.

J'interrogeai Drago du regard.

-Bon bah, les amis, quand vous serez plus enclin à la discussion, vous nous sonnerez! Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il haussa les épaules devant leur manque flagrant de réactions et m'entraîna vers la table Rouge et Or.

-Pansy n'a jamais bien tenu l'alcool, Théo le supporte bien, Millicent ne boit pas et Blaise a…expliqua-t-il.

-…besoin d'énormément de sommeil, terminai-je à sa place.

On éclata de rire.

-Hey salut les amoureux! Lança Ginny

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Drago en me prenant la main pendant qu'on s'assoyait.

-Vous êtes radieux, on dirait que vous…Ahhhhh! Je vois, sourit-elle amusée.

-Tu vois quoi? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

-Rien qui mérite d'être entendu par tes oreilles chastes et prudes Ronald, lui dis-je rapidement, horrifiée à l'idée que ma vie sexuelle soit entendue et sue par mes meilleurs amis.

On se disait tout, mais les garçons étant des garçons…

Je fusillai Ginny du regard. Elle me répondit par un sourire angélique et innocent.

Je sentis les bras de Drago entourer ma taille. Je le sentis ricaner dans mon cou. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la main.

-Alors, les gars, pas trop dur ce lendemain de veille? Demanda Drago à la bande de Gryffondors.

-Baah, ça va, Harry et moi on a pas trop bu, Ginny non plus d'ailleurs…dit Ron

-Moi? Pas du tout, j'ai bu un demi litre de whiskey pur-feu! Dit Ginny en éclatant de rire.

-Quoi? Mais Ginny, tu es trop jeune tu…S'insurgea son frère.

-Ronald, la ferme, répondit la principale concernée avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi? Et tu as tenu toute la soirée? Dit Drago étonné.

-Ouai'p, répondit-elle en accentuant le p.

-Eh bien, je demande à voir…je me demande combien de verre tu tiens…lui dit-il pensivement.

-Oh, je tiens quand même bien l'alcool mais pas aussi bien que Mione! Dit-elle sans tenir compte de mon second regard tueur de la journée.

Mais c'était trop tard. Drago se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit cela, mon amour.

-Je n'ai pas jugé bon de t'en avertir, répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Nous sommes définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre trésor! Dit-il rêveusement. Aïe!

-Pourquoi faut-il que mon jumeau ressemble autant à mon fiancé? Hein? Pourquoi? Me lamentai-je.

-Pleure pas Mione, tu pourras toujours m'avoir moi, me dit Ron, compatissant.

-Bas les pattes, Weasley. On ne touche pas ce qui est à moi, dit sèchement Drago.

-Sois pas jaloux, mon amour, je n'aime que toi, souriais-je en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il me colla de façon possessive à lui tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

-Je n'ai plus faim, dit Ron, écœuré.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Ron! Lui dis-je en souriant niaise.

J'étais sur mon petit nuage. J'avais le goût de hurler ma joie, et de montrer à Drago combien je l'aimais en le criant à la terre entière.

Un bruissement d'ailes me parvint. Un grand-duc royal se posa devant moi. L'emblème de la famille Zabini trônait sur l'enveloppe. Je fis signe à Blaise et à Miri de venir me rejoindre. Je n'avais pas vu ma petite sœur depuis des siècles. Je l'avais croisé de temps à autre pendant le bal et je la croisais quelque fois dans les couloirs mais elle était comme moi. Elle étudiait sans cesse, était constamment plongée dans ses bouquins de potions et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Elle me disait tout le temps; Mione, si je veux devenir Maîtresse des Potions, je dois étudier plus qu'une heure par jour! Avant de se précipiter à la bibliothèque.

Je brisai le sceau et commençai à lire à voix haute. La lettre était courte :

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien au château, que toi et Myriam allez bien et que Blaise chéri ne te cause pas de soucis._

-Hey! Même ma propre mère se retourne contre moi! Se plaignit Blaise, nous faisant tous éclater de rire.

_Ici, tout va bien, ton père s'ennuie de vous, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Moi, je m'ennuie beaucoup de vous trois, la maison est immensément vide sans vous. Par contre vos cris entre les pièces ne me manquent pas du tout. Bref, le but de cette lette n'est pas de vous expliquer comment votre père et moi se portent mais plutôt du futur mariage d'Hermione. En effet, maintenant que tu as 17 ans, il te reste un an pour te marier. Tu es désormais adulte. Je te laisse décider. Soit vous vous mariez, Drago et toi pendant les vacances de No_

_ël, soit vous vous mariez dès que l'année scolaire se termine. Tu as le temps d'y penser ma chérie. Prends tout ton temps._

_Affectueusement,_

_Mélissa Zabini._

_P.S. : Hermione, c'est ton père qui parle. Selon moi, que tu te maries maintenant ou plus tard ne change absolument rien alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant? Sinon, c'est très silencieux à la maison sans vous trois._

_Peter Zabini._

_Manoir Zabini, 1__er__ novembre._

-Eh bien, commenta Drago, pensivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Lui demandai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ton père a raison, tôt ou tard, on va devoir se marier toi et moi, sourit-il.

-Bah, vous avez l'temps d'y penser les enfants! Lança Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-Mione, marie-toi à Noël! T'imagine l'ambiance? Ohhhh ça serait gé-ni-al! S'écria ma sœur en prenant mes mains et en gesticulant à toute vitesse.

-Du calme Miri, lui dis-je en riant. Pour une fois, Blaisounet a raison, on a le temps d'y penser. En fait, je pense qu'il serait mieux de se marier fin juin. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me marier en hiver…

Ce fut décidé. Je me marierais en été. Drago me dit que quelle que soit ma décision, il me suivrait car cela lui importait peu, il m'aimait et c'était ça l'essentiel.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

* * *

***Quelqu'un a senti l'allusion à Twilight 1? ^^**

**Alors, alors, comment avez-vous trouvé?**

**Pauvre Blaisounet, pas vrai?**

**Que pensez-vous de la décision de Mélissa?**

**Et la dernière phrase? Énigmatique, je sais ;) C'est le but! Mouhahahah!**

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à cette fiction, je dirais...3 autres maximum...**

**On verra tout cela, mais pour l'instant, dites-moi vos avis!**

**Gros bisous**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**

**Fanny: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!Si tu veux, envoie-moi ton premier chapitre, je pourrai te dire ce que j'en pense. Je ne me proclame pas Reine de l'écriture, mais si le coeur t'en dit, tu peux toujours m'écrire ici: firesilverffnet . Si tu manques de lecture, vas sur mes fics favorites, j'en ai pleeeein et de toutes les sortes ;)**

**Merci pour tous les autres revieweurs Guest et tous les autres, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews! :D**


	22. Chapitre 22: Broutilles et infirmerie

**Bonjour mes amours!**

**Hum la saint-valentin me monte à la tête...not.**

**Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre! Wouhou!**

**Puisque je me mêle toujours de savoir si j'ai répondu ou non à tel ou telle personne, je répondrai dorénavant aux reviews en-haut de chaque chapitre!**

**bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever: Merci, c'est gentil, j'essaye de placer des petits moments de Blaise/Pansy un peu partout! et chuuut, faut pas dévoiler tout, petite coquine :o merci pour ta review! :)**

**Liily54: Mais non, c'est pas horrible ma Lily, c'est comique! Mouahahaha, évidemment que tu es intelligente, ce ne sera pas la deuxième guerre, non non, rien de trop important ;) Tu vas voir, a lettre et l'ultimatum ont raisons d'être tu verras :D Bien sûr, Blaise et Pansy sont mon deuxième couple dans cete fiction, alors oui, il va y avoir une suite dans leur histoire! Merci beaucoup pour ton support, voici la suite et gros bisous!**

**Zarranouille: Merci :)**

**loupa4: meuh non, c'est pas cruel, c'est plein de bons sentiments ;)**

**india77200: bonjour nouveau lecteur! :) merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil! eum eh bien le bout de: il te regarde comme s'il voulait te bouffer?**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la réception de la lettre de ma mère. J'avais recalé mon mariage dans le fond de ma tête et je n'y pensais plus. Mon frère devait aussi bientôt se marier avec Pansy. En tout cas, ça allait être explosif. Pour le moment je n'y pensais plus, je profitais enfin de mon année scolaire à Poudlard. Finalement, depuis six ans, je vivais une année ''normale''. Enfin, normale…disons plus normale que les années précédentes où Harry, Ron et moi avions dû venir à bout d'un chien à trois têtes, percer le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets, sauver un (non) criminel en fuite de centaines de détraqueurs, remonter le temps, vivre une Coupe des Trois Sorciers truquée, se battre dans le département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie contre des mangemorts enragés, affronter une professeure démoniaque et archaïque et partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes et la Guerre, et bien, oui, je pouvais à présent vivre ma première année à Poudlard de ''normalité''. Bien évidemment, la normalité ne se traduit pas en mariage avec son ex-pire ennemi mais bon, les bizarreries sont mon lot quotidien.

Drago et moi filions le parfait bonheur, je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Mon cœur était toujours léger, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres tout le temps. Au point de paraître très fleur bleue, il était mon rayon de soleil. Depuis le bal et la nuit magique que nous avions passée ensemble, nous flottions sur un nuage et notre amour s'était presque renforcé. Quelques fois, il était arrivé à Drago de m'attirer dans un placard à balais entre deux cours, me disant qu'il s'ennuyait de moi avant de m'embrasser à perdre haleine et de glisser une main baladeuse en-dessous de mon chemisier. Nous avions été en retard plusieurs fois, par SA faute, ce qui lui valut quelques heures d'abstinence…que je ne pus moi-même supporter ou presque. Une fois, il m'avait emmené sur son balai, malgré ma réticence. Croyez-moi, je supporte très bien le Quidditch, ma meilleure amie, mon jumeau, mes meilleurs amis et mon homme le pratique. Mais pour moi, il était hors de question de monter sur ses engins de malheur. Après plusieurs efforts, promesses, disputes et réconciliations, il avait finalement réussi à me convaincre de m'emmener faire un tour sur son Tornado Machin et m'avait menée à une petite clairière dans la forêt interdite. J'avais bien sûr commencé à protester que c'était contre le règlement avant qu'il ne me coupe d'un baiser et me dise de profiter de la soirée.

Harry, qui s'était renfermé pendant la Guerre s'ouvrait de plus en plus et entre Ginny et lui, tout allait parfaitement bien. Des couples commençaient à se former. Mon frère et Pansy s'entendaient toujours aussi mal mais ils arrivaient à se tolérer, gardant une distance respectable. Pansy ne lui sautait plus à la gorge quand Blaise lui volait sa nourriture ou quand il lui jouait dans les cheveux. Elle se laissait faire. En somme, si quelqu'un de l'extérieur les regardait agir entre eux, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un véritable couple. Ils avaient les mêmes disputes qu'un couple normal aurait, ils se partagent leur nourriture, Blaise lui offre de prendre ses livres quand ils se rendent en cours, tel un véritable gentleman, il pose sa tête sur ses genoux quand on est dans la Salle Commune ou dans le Parc et elle le laisse faire. C'était adorable. J'avais hâte qu'ils se disent enfin qu'ils s'aimaient. En fait, non, mon jumeau serait encore plus excité que d'habitude ce qui serait l'enfer pour nous. Passons.

Ron et sa cavalière du bal avait l'air de s'entendre plus qu'ils ne le laissaient croire. Je le voyais regarder furtivement le bout de la table Rouge et Or avec un air idiot et niais dès que Lexie croisait son regard. Bref, il avait l'air d'un total idiot amouraché de son premier amour. On les voyait se rejoindre discrètement le matin, il allait la voir et on la voyait rougir à ce qu'il lui disait dans l'oreille. J'étais contente pour lui, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui faisait son bonheur.

Millicent semblait sur un nuage ces temps-ci. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et je n'étais pas si sûre qu'elle ait dit à Pansy qu'elle était amoureuse. Pansy était trop occupée à se faire minoucher par Blaisounet chéri, même en ce moment, à l'autre bout de la table. Je me levai de ma propre table et me dirigeai vers elle.

-Salut Mione! Drago n'est pas avec toi? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Salut Mili, non, Drago le paresseux voulait faire la grasse matinée en ce dimanche de décembre! Dis-je avec un soupir d'exaspération.

-C'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, on y va tous avec Blaise et Pansy. Théo y va avec je ne sais qui alors amène Weasley ² et Potter!

-Oui mais j'avais prévu d'acheter le cadeau de Drago…je ne veux pas qu'il le voit…lui annonçai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

-Oh…eh bien, allons-y entre filles! Ouuuuuui, ça fait depuis le bal qu'on a pas fait de sortie entre filles! Dis-oui, dis-oui, dis-oui!

-D'accord, mais tu dois me raconter qui est le dernier élu de ton cœur Mili!

Elle rougit.

-Ne prend pas la peine de me mentir Millicent Bulstrode. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent paaaaaas! Chantonnai-je, dans le seul et unique but de la faire rougir encore plus, ce qui arriva.

Je la vis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Je ricanai pour moi-même, fière de mon exploit.

-Alors, qui c'eeeeeest, Mili chérie?

-Je..mais..euh…je. Ok. C'est Ron.

Bug. Neurones déconnectés.

Retour en arrière.

''C'est Ron''.

QUOOOOI?

-Attend, Mili, je viens d'imaginer que tu venais d'apprendre que tu craquais pour Ron. LE Ronald! Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

-Mione, c'est vrai, fit-elle, vexée.

-Ah.

-…

-Et…tu vas lui dire?

-NON! Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne! Je mourrais de honte d'aimer un roux…

À cette phrase, je fronçai les sourcils. Les Serpentards n'apprendront donc jamais à s'enlever leurs stupides préjugés de la tête?

-…Weasley de surcroît, qui mange comme un porc, qui n'a aucune manière et qui est…s'emporta-t-elle.

-Doucement, chut, Mili, tu sais que si tu cries plus fort il pourrait t'entendre? Et…Lexie aussi.

Elle se renfrogna. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et puis, d'abord, tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, ELLE?

Elle cracha presque le dernier mot.

-Non, mais je rêve, Millicent, ne me dis pas que tu es tombée aussi bas? Dit une voix veloutée que je reconnus aussitôt étant celle de mon amant. Bon matin, amour, rajouta-t-il à mon intention en entourant ma taille de son bras et en me plantant un baiser sur la joue.

-Oui, Drago, oui! Je suis foutue! FOU-TUE! Se lamenta la pauvre fille en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Effectivement, acquiesça mon amoureux.

Il se reçut une tape sur le derrière de la tête. Gracieuseté de moi-même.

Ne faisant pas fis de ses protestations, j'essayai de rassurer Millicent qui s'arrachait maintenant ses longs cheveux un après l'autre.

-Millicent, ce n'est pas grave, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

-Eh bien, dans notre cas chérie, oui, dit Drago qui crut bon de le préciser.

Nouvelle tape sur la tête.

-En tout cas, pour le moment, il aime bien Lexie, alors, il faudra essayer de le…séduire, dis-je en grimaçant un peu sur le dernier mot.

Sur ces mots, Drago s'écroula à terre, mort de rire. En riant comme un phacochère.

Exaspérée d'être entourée de pareils idiots, je me dirigeai vivement vers mon frère jumeau laissant derrière moi un Drago éclaté de rire et une Millicent dépitée qui le regardait, le regard vide et les sourcils froncés.

Je m'assis à côté d'eux et haussai un sourcil. Les deux tourtereaux ne faisaient pas attention à moi, ils se disputaient!

-Blaise! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? Hurlait Pansy.

-Mais Pansy chérie, je n'ai rien fait de mal! Protestait-il

-Il n'y a pas de Pansy chérie qui tienne! Évidemment, ce n'est jamais de ta faute! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine? Hein?

J'ouvris la bouche, estomaquée. Comment pouvaient-ils se disputer sur une chose si futile? D'accord, Blaise avait des manières…discutables, mais tout de même.

-Hey ho? Essayai-je.

-Et ne mets pas tes coudes sur la table! Franchement! Comment ce sera quand on sera mariés?

-On s'en fout de mes coudes, comment peux-tu être aussi agaçante? Ce n'est que des coudes!

-Pardon? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Blaise? Pansy?

Aucun des deux ne me répondit.

Je me levai, furieuse et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la porte.

-Hey Mione? Où tu t'en vas? Tu n'as même pas mangé! Me lança Ron, revenu de toute évidence de sa conversation avec Lexie.

-La ferme, Ronald! Balançai-je, agacée.

Et je sortis à grandes enjambées de la salle.

Je patientai. Je patientai, encore et encore. Au bout de dix minutes, je sentis mes lèvres trembler. Et je fondis en larmes, sur les marches du grand escalier.

**PDV Drago**

Après avoir essuyé mes larmes et éviter une assiette lancée au préalable par une Millicent vexée et perdue, je cherchai des yeux ma Mia. Elle ne se trouvait nulle part. Je regardai dans le coin de Blaise et Pansy, pour voir si elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Ils se chicanaient. La première chicane depuis trois semaines! Alléluia! Ils sont redevenus normaux, et non pas plein de mièvrerie. Elle n'était pas de ce côté.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les Griffys.

-Hey Potter? Vous avez pas vu Hermione?

-Elle est sortie, il y a dix minutes, répondit-il en me pointant la porte du menton.

Je le remerciai et passai la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ma Hermione en pleurs sur les marches!

-Mon amour, demandai-je doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Toi! Dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment. Tu n'es qu'un idiot!

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment stupide! J'essaye de concilier mes deux groupes d'amis et vous ne faites aucuns efforts!

-De quoi tu parles? Je les respecte tes amis, je trouve simplement qu'ils manquent de…jugeote…et peut-être d'un cerveau…fis-je, pensivement

-Tu vois? C'est de ça que je parle! Toi, Millicent et…tous les autres! Vous continuez de les insulter! Je t'ai attendue dix minutes et tu n'es même pas venu me consoler et…s'emporta-t-elle.

Avant de s'évanouir sous mes yeux horrifiés.

Je la retins juste à temps et elle tomba inerte dans mes bras.

Je la regardai, paniqué.

-Mione? Chérie? Mon amour, tu m'entends?

Aucune réponse.

Commençant à stresser, je la pris dans mes bras et courus à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas bien lourde alors je courus le plus vite possible. J'entrai avec fracas et je vis la pauvre vieille sursauter.

-Mr. Malefoy, n'avez-vous pas honte? On n'entre pas dans une infirmerie comme ç…

-Ma fiancée vient de s'évanouir et je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âmes, la coupai-je net.

Elle sembla s'apercevoir enfin de ce que je portai et m'empressa de la mettre sur un lit.

La seconde d'après, elle me mit à la porte.

De rage, je frappai la porte de mon pied. Je me mis à sautiller, sous la douleur.

-Eh bien mon cher Drago, tu as l'air on ne peut plus ridicule! S'esclaffa mon supposé meilleur ami accompagné de Pansy, Théo, Millicent, Potter et Weasley².

Je le fusillai du regard et me redressai dignement.

-Blaise?

L'interpellé releva la tête.

-Tu riras moins quand je te dirai que ta sœur jumelle est en ce moment-même derrière les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il devint blanc comme un linge.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Drake, réponds-moi! Dit-il, paniqué, en me prenant par les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras.

Le silence tomba.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici au fait? Demandai-je.

-En fait, on t'a vu aller voir Potter et te diriger hors de la Salle, je m'inquiétais pour ma sœur et Pansy m'a suivi. Ensuite Potter et Weasley se sont levé et m'ont suivi, Millicent s'est subitement levé elle aussi, suivie de Théo. Et Alors, bah, on est tous là…m'expliqua Blaise.

On ne dit plus un mot. On s'assit par terre comme un seul homme et on attendit. Ginny, Millicent et Pansy commencèrent à parler. Je me rongeai les ongles, tout comme Blaise, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Blaise faisait les cent pas devant la porte quand soudain, elle s'ouvrit, après 25 interminables minutes.

-Vous pouvez entrer, annonça Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

**BAM! Vous allez me tuer en review, je le sens...**

**Je suis extrêmement insécure à propos de ce chapitre, j'ai plein d'études à faire, et je voulais vous publier ce chapitre avant mes partiels :o**

**Comment le trouvez-vous?**

**La dispute? L'infirmerie? Millicent?**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**

**P.S.: Désolé, pour l'adresse couriel c'est ici, en enlevant les espaces: firesilverffnet (arobase) hotmail . fr**


	23. Chapitre 23: Symptômes et explications

**Coucou les gens! **

**Ce soir, je suis boostée, alors n'expliquez pas mon débordement de joie à l'alcool ou à n'importe quelle substance illicite; )**

**Chapitre un peu à l'avance, j'ai un enterrement demain :) non, rassurez, personne de très proche, je ne la connaissais même pas :o Et puis, j'avais trop hâte de vous faire lire ce chapitre!**

**Comme je suis contente, wow, 11 reviews! Vous vous êtes surpassés! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Et pour pousser le vice, je veux exactement le même nombre de reviews sinon plus, pour le prochain chap! Si si! Ok...*yeux de chiens battus*...seulement 10, ça peut le faire 10 reviews, non? ;)**

**Mais si, vous en êtes capables, ne vous découragez pas tout de suite! :D you know you love me xoxo**

**M'enfin, place au chapitre que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience! Comme j'avais prévu, je me suis fait assassinée en review ;) je vais arrêter l'intenable suspense que je vous fait subir et on se voit en-bas! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews (11 sur 379 = grrr je vais me fâcher un jour):**

**Stella: :( Je ne peux pas te répondre, lis ce chapitre et tu verras ;) merci pour ta review Stella! :D**

**Liily54: Oula, tout doux, rentre tes crocs ma Lily, on se calme *se cache derrière l'écran*. Hum,*voix théâtrale* j'ai essayé, essayé de toute mes forces, mais je n'ai pas pu...sans blagues, j'ai eu un malin plaisir à te lire trépigner d'impatience ;) meuh non, je te taquine, bien sûr que nous sommes amies voyons, comment peux-tu insinuer le contraire? :o m'enfin, tu sais bien que notre Drakichou est productifeuhhh, rohhh, faut tout t'expliquer ;) Et oui, Millicent et Ron, c'est bizarre, je sais, mais faut bien lui trouver quelqu'un à ce roux :o mais merci pour ton hebdomadaire review en tout cas, gros bisous xx**

**india77200: aha c'est pas grave, c'était très subtil :) oui, pauvre Millicent, mais comme j'ai dis à Lily, il faut bien le caser avec quelqu'un et Lexie...on verra ;) oui, Drago est bien méchant, mais on l'aime comme ça notre sexy Drago. Merci pour ta review, revieweuse déçue et frustrée, le chap est là! :)**

**Fanny: De rien, ne te gênes pas pour m'envoyer un début de fiction :) Tu ne me mets pas de pression duuuuu tout ;) mais bon, oui ils sont mignons comme tout, n'est-ce pas? En plus, mignon, est le mot d'ordre pour Milli aujourd'hui, tu verras :D merci pour ta review petite exigeante :)**

**draymi0ne-for-ever: oui, je sais, très prévisible, non? ;) aha voici le chap, régale toi! :) merci pour ta review :)**

**Saskia-k: Ohhh mais on va pas en faire un fromage? Il y a pire dans la vie, genre la guerre dans le monde, le sida, la famine, etc, etc, etc! Breffons, brefouille ;) oui, je sais, des fois je me relis et je meurs d'horreur. Merci et bienvenue :)**

**Zarranouille: Cliché est un euphémisme je dirais. Attends- donc de voir la fin ;) merci et bonne lecture! :)**

**Aurelie Malfoy: Mais parce qu'il fallait que j'aille manger! Voyons, que tu es bête de poser une telle question! ;) Non sérieusement, parce que je suis sadique et j'adore vous torturer ;) niark niark ^^ merci :)**

**H223: Ah oui? Laquelle? En fait j'en ai bien une en tête mais je ne me rappelle pas du nom :P mais c'est pas grave, merci pour ta review, voici la suite! :)**

**mione-du-49: et oui, c'est l'ammooour, je me laisse vraiment influencer par la Saint-Valentin, je vais pas bien :( *mange sa crème glacée*. Bref, merci, et merci pour ta review! :) Bien sûr, dès que j'ai le temps, je fais ça :D**

**4dramione-always: Baaah, c'est amusant vous voir vous languir, c'est une de mes...activités favorites! ;) bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Je sentis sur de l'eau glacée me tomber sur le visage et une main me tapoter doucement les joues. Je me sentais si fatiguée. J'ouvris un œil. Puis l'autre. Je vis Madame Pomfresh s'agiter au-dessus de mon corps. Et je refermai les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Zabini, réveillez-vous, mademoiselle!

Je grognai. Laissez-moi tranquille, pensai-je.

Nouveau jet d'eau glacée.

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Lui dis-je agacée en ouvrant les yeux.

J'essuyai vivement l'eau qui me dégoulinait à présent dans le cou.

-Eh bien, vous avez causé une grande frayeur à Monsieur Malefoy, on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à crier! Me dit-elle les mains posées sur les hanches et indignée.

Comme si tout le monde trouvait comme elle que crier dans une infirmerie est totalement inacceptable.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, un grand panneau était placé autour de moi, me cachant la porte.

-Et où est-il? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais dehors, naturellement!

Moment de silence.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour aller le chercher? Demandai-je, incrédule.

-Pas avant que je ne vous aie auscultée!

Je ronchonnai et m'exécutai. Je levai les bras, les jambes, me fis examiner la gorge, la tête, palper le cou, le ventre.

La vieille infirmière marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des sorts que je ne connaissais pas. Parfois, une lumière apparaissait à différents endroits de mon corps et je ne savais pas si c'était toujours une bonne chose. Ensuite, elle me posa une série de questions.

-Avez-vous mal à la gorge?

-Non.

-De la fièvre?

-Vous ne venez pas de vérifier?

-Des maux de tête, de cou? Continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de ma précédente question.

-Non.

-Des courbatures?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Mon sourire s'étira en un rictus moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez savoir _pourquoi_ j'ai des courbatures, Madame Pomfresh.

Elle eut un air choqué avant de se ressaisir et de continuer sa tirade.

-Des problèmes d'alimentation?

-Non.

-Avez-vous mangé ce matin?

Silence.

-Aha! Vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-Non, c'est vrai, admis-je.

-Alors c'est peut-être cela qui a causé votre évanouissement. Je vais vous prescrire une potion revigorante!

Je gémis. Je ne voulais aucune de ses foutues potions.

-Madame Pomfresh! Je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai fait une crise de tension, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais aller manger, et tout ira bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'observer.

-Pouvez-vous faire entrer Drago, je vous prie?

Elle hocha la tête et partit ouvrir la porte. J'entendis beaucoup plus de bruits que je m'en attendais tandis que le paravent s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître non pas seulement Drago mais aussi mon jumeau ainsi que toute la bande!

Je me relevai brusquement. Ma lèvre trembla. Et je fondis à nouveau en larmes.

-Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Drago en accourant à mon chevet suivi de Blaise, de l'autre côté.

-V…vous..vous êtes tou…ous là? Sanglotai-je, la tête dans mes genoux.

-Bien sûr que oui, Hermione, nous tenons tous à toi, me rassura Drago en faisant des cercles sur mon dos avec sa paume.

-Mais v…vous êtes…tous…ENSEMBLE!

-Oui, tu vois, nous sommes capables de se parler, et tout! Me dit Blaise. On se supporte beaucoup mieux maintenant sœurette, sèche tes larmes!

**PDV Drago**

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour la rassurer ou la consoler. Je me contentai de la prendre dans mes bras et caresser ses cheveux en lui donnant des baisers sur le haut de la tête de temps en temps.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ça devait vraiment l'énerver qu'on n'arrive pas encore à se ''respecter''.

-Mione, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. On va aller faire les boutiques, sans les garçons, qui eux vont rester TOUS ensemble. On va acheter nos cadeaux de Noël, d'accord? Me dit gentiment mais fermement Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva de son lit.

-Miss Zabini? Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la journée, voulez-vous, me dit l'infirmière.

-Mais, je..

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas une question, répondit-elle en la jaugeant de la tête au pied.

Elle me regarda de toute part, cherchant quelque chose qui clochait.

-Vous pouvez y aller, mais faites attention, Miss, sourit la vieille d'un sourire énigmatique.

Je lui pris tout de suite la main et l'entraînai vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Tu es sûre que tout vas bien Mia?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, ça doit être mes règles.

J'hochai la tête, compréhensif. Bien que je ne comprenne pas entièrement ces trucs-là, je me rappelle mon père qui m'avait dit une fois, quand j'étais petit, qu'il évitait de contrarier ma mère pendant une certaine période de chaque mois.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Pansy surgit à côté de moi et l'empoigna par le bras.

-Mione, aujourd'hui, sortie! Viens, on va te changer les idées avec Milli et Ginny!

Et elle l'entraîna loin de moi, sans me demander mon avis.

Frustré, je rejoignis Blaise qui, lui aussi avait voulu parler à sa sœur, avait été coupé par Pansy. Théo et lui parlaient maintenant avec Potter et Weasley.

-Bon, je dis qu'on devrait essayer de mieux s'accorder, pour ma sœur.

-Je suis d'accord, si seulement vous n'étiez pas si…commença le roux.

-Si rien du tout! L'interrompit Théo en se massant les tempes. Vous me fatiguez déjà les mecs, et normalement, mon mal de tête vient plus tard. Nous, on va faire des efforts, faîtes en autant. Maintenant, allons-y avant que Rusard nous dise que nous n'avons pas pu y aller parce que nous n'étions pas là quand il a vérifié la liste.

On se dépêcha donc à prendre nos capes et se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard, les Griffys nous suivant en ronchonnant un peu.

**PDV Hermione**

Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, j'étais fatiguée. Mais la bonne humeur de Pansy et Ginny était contagieuse, alors je m'efforçai d'oublier un peu ma fatigue et de profiter. Nous étions au mois de décembre, il avait neigé deux jours auparavant et la neige était restée. Une fine couche s'était déposée partout et en ce moment même, de fins cristaux faisaient leur apparition dans le ciel.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au tout début m'acheter quelque chose à manger et on commença les achats. J'achetai un tas de choses, que ce soit pour ma famille, mes amis et les Granger. Je ne les oubliais pas et je leur écrivais des lettres. Je leur avais acheté une mignonne petite chouette hulotte qui me faisait parvenir les lettres qu'ils m'écrivaient. J'achetai à ma mère adoptive un miroir magique qui la complimentait et à mon père, un assortiment de plumes dont une plume à écriture changeante et une plume qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre avec un livre de soins magiques, le tout accompagné de friandises sorcières. Pour Ron, un gigantesque paquet de chocogrenouilles, avec un livre sur le Quidditch, pour Harry, un livre sur toutes sortes de maléfices et sortilèges avec un nouveau nécessaire à balai accompagné de bonbons, bien entendu. Pour Blaise, des bonbons, une écharpe et le Tornado 2012, juste histoire d'énerver un peu Drago et pour Théo une copie de la première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard que j'avais trouvé chez un vieux collectionneur et une magnifique plume de Phénix. Pour Milli et Pansy, j'avais prévu de commander du maquillage moldu et je leur achetai également leurs friandises préférées.

Pour Drago, j'étais très embêtée. Premièrement, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi acheter, je n'avais aucune idée et deuxièmement, il avait déjà tout! Je dis bien tout. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui acheter le nouveau balai, Blaise allait l'avoir. J'étais en train de regarder des chemises pour hommes quand Millicent me fis signe de la rejoindre.

Elle était devant la fenêtre de la boutique.

-Regarde cette annonce! Ça serait troooooop mignon si tu faisais graver quelque chose sur une gourmette pour Drago!

Elle avait raison, ça serait mignon, en effet.

-Ohh c'est vrai! Mais…qu'est-ce que je grave dessus?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de mignon! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ma parole! Je compris vite le pourquoi du comment. Le ''mignon'' était en train de regarder la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch et ce ''mignon'' était roux. Je me tapai le front et partit rejoindre les filles qui étaient en train de s'extasier devant des bottes en cuir de dragon.

-Hey les filles, aidez-moi! Les suppliai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'achète à Drago?

-Une gourmette, comme Millicent te l'as proposé tout à l'heure? C'est une super idée, je t'assure! Me dit Ginny en souriant.

-T'es sûre? Je ne sais même pas quoi graver dessus.

-Quelque chose de significatif, Mione, c'est pas compliqué, pourtant, me dit Pansy d'une voix absente, obnubilée à se regarder sous toutes les coutures, chaussant les dites bottes.

Je râlai dans ma barbe inexistante et allai voir la vieille dame dans le fond du magasin pour me renseigner sur les gourmettes.

-Bonjour, mon petit, que puis-je faire pour toi? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Eh bien, hésitai-je. Je cherche quelque chose pour mon fiancé et j'ai vu l'annonce pour les gourmettes…

-Oh, ma chérie, que c'est adorable! Viens, alors ici, nous avons des gourmettes, tu peux y graver l'inscription de ton choix. Bien sûr, on aussi des chaînes et des…

-Montrez-moi cette chevalière-là, madame, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompis-je, doucement.

Elle sourit et me sortit une chevalière qui avait l'air très ancienne, mais qui resplendissait tout de même.

-Personne ne la voit jamais celle-là. Tout le monde est toujours concentré sur les diamants et les pierres précieuses.

Elle était magnifique, en or ancien, une pierre d'obsidienne au centre. Des serpents y mordaient leurs crocs et leurs yeux étaient en jade, d'après moi. C'était ça que j'allais offrir à Drago, elle était faite pour lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de signification particulière, mais je la trouvais tellement jolie que je me suis dit qu'elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

-Combien? Demandai-je

-Non, non, c'est la première fois en vingt ans que quelqu'un remarque ce bijou. Prenez-le, je vous l'offre.

-Non, j'insiste, je ne partirai pas sans vous avoir payé.

Elle me fit un sourire énigmatique et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Et la porte elle-même disparut. Je restai-là, abasourdie.

-Mione, ça va? Me demanda Millicent qui visiblement, s'était remise de son choc.

-Euh, ouais, en fait, la sorcière m'a donné la chevalière. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'offrait! Lui dis-je, encore stupéfaite.

-Eh ben…c'est bizarre…elle est peut-être ensorcelée! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Mais non…regarde, lui dis-je en lançant un sort qui détectait toute magie. Elle a été faite par des moyens non-magiques, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue mais je la convainquis et l'amenai voir Ginny et Pansy qui avaient fini de s'émerveiller sur les bottes. Pansy, les acheta, évidemment et nous nous rendîmes au Trois Balais. Nous commandâmes chacune à manger, il était déjà midi passé.

Je venais à peine d'entamer mon repas que la bile me monta à la gorge. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et je courus aux toilettes sous les yeux éberlués de mes trois amies.

* * *

**Avec mon naturel sadisme, j'ai pensé couper là...mais je me suis dit que je serais la seule à trouver ça drôle, donc j'ai continué ^^ Et puis, vous m'auriez toutes tuée, vous m'auriez localisée dans le Canada et tuée dans mon sommeil...à coup de batte de baseball...hein Lily? ;)**

* * *

Quelques heures, plus tard, je me trouvai devant une Madame Pomfresh à la mine satisfaite et des amis plus inquiets que mécontents. Elle les jeta, une de fois de plus, en dehors de l'infirmerie. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Miss Zabini, je veux que vous répondiez franchement à la question que je vais vous poser.

Méfiante, je hochai tout de même la tête.

Elle inspira.

-Avez-vous des rapports sexuels non-protégés?

-Non…je…Oh par les couilles de Merlin! M'exclamai-je.

-Miss!

Je morigénai mentalement mon frère et Ron, qui avaient la malheureuse habitude de dire cette expression à tout bout de champ.

-Pardon, m'excusai-je. Mais, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse?

Si on associait tous mes symptômes, il était très probable que…mais il y avait une chance que je ne le sois pas…non?

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter?

-Malheureusement, non, me risquai-je.

-En effet. Alors, Miss Zabini, ceci est bien fâcheux, me dit-elle, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Eh bien, oui, le soir du bal…nous…ne nous sommes pas protégés en effet. Mais j'étais sans ''risques'' alors comment..?

-Les exceptions arrivent parfois, Miss. Laissez-moi vérifier cependant, il se peut que je fasse erreur.

Elle prit sa baguette et pointa mon ventre. Elle le releva quelques minutes plus tard et il émettait maintenant une lueur bleue.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas enceinte, Miss Zabini.

Je ne pus cacher la déception qui avait pointé dans mon cœur malgré tout.

La vieille infirmière me scruta attentivement. Je sentis les larmes poindre aux creux de mes yeux. Je sentis ses mains essuyer mes larmes.

-Ne pleurez pas, Hermione. Je vous ai menti. Vous êtes enceinte. Je l'ai senti ce matin. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire. Je voulais que la réflexion et le doute s'insinue dans votre esprit. Vous venez de prouver que vous vouliez vraiment de cette grossesse. Félicitations, me dit-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche, partagée entre des envies de meurtre et l'envie de crier de joie.

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, je fondis en larmes.

* * *

**Bon, comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, elle est ENCEINTE. Oui, ENCEINTE: cliché. Très cliché. Je dirais même plus...!**

**Non, ça va aller, Dupont et Dupont, sortez de ce corps.**

**La fin est-elle satisfaisante à votre goût? **

**Mon dieu, on dirait que je viens vous demander si vous aimez votre repas, genre comme au resto, quoi.**

**J'espère bien que vous l'avez aimée parce que vous ne pouvez RIEN Y CHANGER! Mouahahahahah! **

**Auriez-vous étrippé Pomfresh? *lève la main très haut* moi oui! **

**Millicent, Millicent, Millicent. N'est-elle pas mignonne d'être amoureuse de Ronnie? Non? Oui?**

**J'ai galéré pour les cadeaux, j'vous jure. Des cadeaux différents, originaux, et tout le toutim, pas évident. **

**Pas beaucoup de Drago/Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais rendez-vous la semaine prochaine dans le prochain épisode de l'incroyable famille Kardashian...je blague.**

**Et j'étais sérieuse avec les 10 reviews. Si je n'en ai pas 10 ou plus la semaine prochaine il se pourrait, je dis bien pourrais, qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre...**

**oui c'est du chantage, mais il en faut comme tout bonne serpentarde pour arriver à ses fins ;)**

**Hey, êtes-vous inscrit(es) sur Pottermore? Évidemment que vous l'êtes, quelle conne ;) donnez-moi vos pseudos :D j'adore ce site, bien qu'en duel et en potions, j'ai stoppé un peu :/ je suis dans Serpentard, wouhou, danse de la joie, et mon pseudo c'est: HawthornWave29959**

**Et ça m'a vraiment gonflé (vos expressions françaises déteignent tellement sur moi ^^) que nous ne puissions pas choisir nos pseudos :o**

**Je raconte pas un peu trop n'importe quoi, là?**

**Oui, Fire, tais-toi.**

**Je me tais.**

**À la semaine prochaine, avec mes 10 reviews :D**

**Je vous aimes très très fort! **

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	24. Chapitre 24: Le dire à Drago et Blaise

**Bonjour mes enfants! **

**Oui, je sais, le chap sort plus tôt d'habitude, et pour mes amies les françaises, vous ne verrez ce chapitre que dimanche :/**

**En tout cas, j'ai été plus que contente des reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, c'est vraiment merveilleux! On va monter la barre plus haute dans ce cas :D**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Fanny: Eh oui, je suis un petit peu hystérique ;) Voilà, le chapitre est là, alors chiales pas, et lis :D Oui, c'est super chiant sur Pottermore, mais bon ^^ et je ne t'en veux pas pour Pottermore voyons :) D'ailleurs t'as pas vu que les Poufsouffles nous battent à plate couture? :o**

**Guest: Mme Pomfresh est un cas à part, ça c'est certain :p c'est très cliché, mais bon, on aime ça!**

**mione-du-49: très sadique :p tu vas avoir les réactions des deux hommes dans ce chapitre :)**

**Liily-love: merci :) aha, voici la suite!**

**Saskia K: Oh moi aussi! Étranglée, c'est le mot juste! Eh bien, avec la bague, j'ai rien prévu, mais on verra :)**

**Ysilda: Ce que tu es sadique, ça sera rien de très immense, tu vas voir comment il va le prendre dans ce chapitre :D**

**india77200: Mais tu as tout compris! C'est dans la logique des choses, en effet, on pousse le cliché à fond!**

**draymi0ne-for-ever: tu verras cela dans ce chap! :)**

**Stella: Bien sûr que non, mais on est dans une fiction, on peut tout se permettre! ;)**

**Rosalieemmamailie: Évidemment, c'était prévisible :P ****Chouette! Vive Serpentard, quoique nnous sommes un peu à la baisse ces temps-ci ;)**

**La Plume de Sucre: La voilà! :) Bienvenue!**

**4dramione-always: quel sadisme, tu rejoins Lily et ses idées tordues? ;)**

**Laura: Merci beaucoup! Ne meurs pas de combustion instantannée, voici la suite! ;)**

**Liily54: Mais t'es pas vite vite toi? ;) Je te pardonne, mais, non, je ne te donnerai pas mon adresse, je ne voudrais pas me faire tuer dans mon sommeil, merci ;) Meuhh oui, Milli est mignonne voyons :p Et tu sais quoi? T'en a inspiré d'autres avec ton histoire de sadisme, je vais devoir courir pour m'échapper de vos battes de baseball :o**

**Merci à tout le monde! Bonne lecture, on se revoit en-bas! :D**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Pomfresh s'éloigna, afin de me laisser digérer la nouvelle. Ehhh! Elle me laisse pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps toute seule? Sans cœur.

Merdeeee, que vais-je dire à Drago? Et pire, que vais-je dire à Blaise? Je suis morte, enterrée à ce rythme, Drago par la même occasion. J'essayai de relativiser. Un enfant, un bébé à 18 ans? Je ne suis pas un peu jeune? Si?

Je n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir jusqu'au moment où une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai. Drago me regardait d'un air inquiet, un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le lit et me tira sur ses genoux.

-Mia, scchhht, ça va aller, calme-toi, je suis là…dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise, sanglotant doucement. Je sentis sa main tracer de petits cercles dans mon dos. Il ne parla pas, et me laissa me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relevai.

-Je suis désolée, Drago. J'ai taché ta chemise, lui dis-je en reniflant.

Il fil partir la tache d'un coup de baguette avec un simple _evanesco_. Il me sourit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour? Cette satanée infirmière n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle a renvoyé les autres mais moi, elle m'a laissé rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

-Eum, eh bien, Drago, tu vois, commençai-je en me raclant la gorge. Le soir du bal nous…avons…enfin, tu vois?

-Non, je ne vois pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Mais bien sûr que tu vois Drago! Nous avons passés la nuit ensemble, satisfait?

-Oui, nous avons passé la nuit à faire l'amour, en effet, précisa-t-il, tout sourire.

Je lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule, idiot.

-Bref, continuai-je sans pouvoir cacher mon léger rougissement, il se peut qu'il y ait eu des…conséquences, finis-je prudemment.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'information fraya son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ce que je pense que tu dis?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu penses ce que tu penses que je suis en train de te dire alors, oui.

-Mais il se peut que ce que tu penses ne soit pas la même chose que je pense que tu penses? Demanda-t-il soudainement anxieux.

-Drago, craches le morceau, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en soupirant.

-Tu es…enceinte? Risqua-t-il.

-Oui?

Soudainement, je fus soulevée de sur lui, et embrasée à pleine bouche, virevoltant dans les airs.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis content ma Mia! Me dit-il en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser sur le visage.

Je rigolai, folle de bonheur. Il était content! On allait avoir un bébé!

-Oh ça va être merveilleux! Un beau bébé Malefoy aussi beau que moi! Dit Drago rêveur.

Je le regardai, moqueuse.

-Enfin, aussi beau que toi et moi, voyons. Et avec nos deux intelligences combinées, il va être un petit génie. Hermione, tu y crois?

-Non, pas vraiment, je ne le réalise toujours pas, souriais-je.

-En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de lui voir sa petite frimousse, dit Drago en me caressant le ventre, amoureusement.

-Du calme, rigolai-je. Je n'en suis qu'à…

-2 semaines et demie, environ, cria l'infirmière depuis son bureau.

-Il faut te reposer Mia, s'empressa mon fiancé. Tu es enceinte, maintenant.

Nouvelle tape sur la tête.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, mon cœur.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa-t-il.

Je me renfrognai.

-Mon cœur? Je t'aime, d'accord? Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ou quoi que ce soit. Genre comme aujourd'hui quand tu t'es évanouie dans l'escalier.

-C'est bon Drago, je gère. Et je n'en suis qu'à deux semaines et demie. Bon, annonçai-je en arrangeant mes vêtements. Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Blaise et les autres.

Et là, je vis Drago pâlir. Il est déjà d'une blancheur de craie alors là, il était assez effrayant.

-Drago? Il ne va pas te tuer, tu sais?

-En est tu sûre? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

-Évidemment, mentis-je en plaquant un sourire rassurant sur mon visage.

Il ne fallait plus que croiser les doigts. Blaise n'allait pas s'en remettre.

**PDV Blaise**

Saleté d'infirmière! Pourquoi je me fais toujours mettre à la porte? Pourquoi? Et Pansy qui m'ignore encore. Pour de misérables coudes sur la table, non mais franchement. Millicent roucoulait à côté d'un Weasley complètement écarlate, Weasley fille explorait les amygdales de Potter et Théo et moi attendions, comme des navets.

Pomfresh nous avait jetés dehors, et il nous avait fallu revenir à la salle commune. En fait, nous étions allés à l'appart' de Mione et Drago, il était mieux et plus confortable. Alors comme je disais, tout le monde était réunis dans leur salon, à attendre que ma petite sœur sorte de l'infirmerie et sincèrement, ça me faisait peur. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie et ça ne me plaisait guère.

Je repensai à cette journée loufoque. Après que les filles soient parties faire leurs emplettes, nous nous étions retrouvés, les gars et moi, tous seuls. Alors là, il y avait eu un gros malaise, où nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire. Puis, en bon samaritain, Théo se lança et nous le suivîmes vers Zonko. Étonnement, les Gryffondors avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts en friandises que nous. Ils s'en achetèrent une quantité industrielle et nous, en bons Serpentards, nous achetâmes les bonbons les plus chers et ceux de meilleure qualité. On compléta certains cadeaux de Noël là-dedans et après cela, nous nous sommes dirigés vers un magasin de cadeaux de toute sorte. Dans ce magasin, il y avait vraiment des cadeaux de toute sorte. Des cadeaux allant de la chaussette qui repousse les odeurs en chantant à la boule de Noël en diamant et en or plaqué. Avec les gars on s'est regardé, on a soupiré et on a commencé à regarder un peu. Théo est allé directement dans un coin où il y avait des livres de toute sorte. Je l'ai suivi, laissant le balafré et le rouquin en plan.

Théo regardait des livres sur le troisième âge où je ne sais pas quoi alors je me dirigeai vers une bibliothèque et pris un livre au hasard.

-Ehh Théo?

Il releva la tête de son livre, un sourcil haussé.

-Mmm?

-Tu savais que y'avais des livres érotiques ici? Demandais-je avec un large sourire.

-Crétin.

J'évitai de justesse le livre qu'il m'envoyait. Je vis du coin de l'œil Potter et Weasley essayer des chapeaux de différentes formes et un peu plus loin, des pistolets à eau. Je regardai Théo à ma droite et je vis qu'il avait regardé au même endroit que moi. On se regarda et on eut la même idée. On se tut et prit chacun une direction opposé, afin de contourner les Griffys. On atteignit les pistolets en même temps. On en prit chacun un qu'on remplit à l'aide de nos baguettes.

-Prêt?

-Prêt.

Et on les bombarda d'eau. Le visage roux et boursouflé de Weasley en valait la peine. Bref, ils se défendirent comme ils pouvaient, avec leurs baguettes et cela finit en guerre. On se fit jeter à la porte. Quand nous fûmes tous dehors, on éclata de rire. Il y avait maintenant une sorte de respect entre nous. Malgré nos différences, on a su nous entendre le reste de la journée, qui fut plutôt agréable. Nos goûts se rejoignirent au magasin de Quidditch. Et là, on put vraiment discuter de notre passion commune (enfin, sauf Théo) sans anicroches. Il eut même un léger débat entre Potter et Drago sur leur capacité et talent respectifs mais sans réelle animosité. On se retrouva vers midi aux Trois Balais, où nous rejoignîmes les filles. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je voie ma jumelle courir à la toilette. On la ramena direct à Poudlard, Drago blanc comme un linge.

Une voix me ramena au présent.

-Blaise! Drago et Mione sont là, ta sœur va bien!

Enfin!

-Merci Pans', lui dis-je doucement.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me serra vite la main pour la retirer aussitôt. Avais-je entrevu un petit espoir de réconciliation? Je souris pour moi-même. Pansy n'avait jamais été capable de rester fâchée contre Théo, Drago et moi, bien longtemps.

Je me levai comme tout le monde pour aller les accueillir. Ils avaient un sourire idiot, niais mais heureux sur le visage. Je pris peur.

-Alors, tout vas bien? Que se passait-il? Demanda Potter.

-Tout va bien en effet, nous allons bien, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Je ne compris pas par la suite. Les filles se mirent à pousser des cris stridents, à vous en faire perdre l'ouïe et les gars et moi furent tassés au second plan. Je raclai ma gorge. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la troisième, je m'impatientai.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de crier comme des fillettes, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe?

Gros silence.

Nouveau raclement.

Ma jumelle s'avança.

-Blaise, ne te fâches pas, d'accord? Demanda-t-elle avec son air de chien battu.

Je serrai les dents. Elle savait, tout comme moi que personne n'était capable de résister à ce regard larmoyant.

J'hochai la tête.

-Eh bien, tu vois, quand deux personnes s'aiment ou s'apprécient, ils deviennent intimes, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Commença-t-elle, sérieusement.

-Évidemment, lui dis-je en levant les yeux, tellement c'était l'évidence même. Tu n'as pas à me dire comment…attends, t'as couché avec Drago?

**PDV Drago**

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Houlà, ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il se tourna vers moi et je crus apercevoir une lueur menaçante dans son regard, car ses traits se durcirent.

-Blaise! S'énerva-t-elle. J'ai 18 ans, alors ferme ta grande gueule et écoutes-moi!

Il se recula, blessé.

-Oh Blaise, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, plaida-t-elle, les yeux plein d'eau.

Ses émotions la tiraillaient de tous côtés aujourd'hui, la pauvre. Elle respira un bon coup.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer concernant ma relation…intime avec Drago avec toi frérot. Tu comprends?

Il hocha la tête et lui prit les mains.

-Qu'essaies-tu de m'annoncer au juste, Mione?

Elle me regarda tendrement dans les yeux et lui dit.

-Drago et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Le choc le fit tomber. On se précipita tous à ses côtés. J'étais le plus proche de lui quand son bras empoigna mon poignet.

-Drago, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Tu n'as pas mis ma jumelle _enceinte_, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, ce qui n'était pas un très bon signe.

-En fait, c'est-à-dire, que, essayai-je de m'expliquer en bafouillant.

-Oui, Blaise, et j'en suis heureuse, on va en prendre la pleine responsabilité. Le soir du bal on ne s'est pas protégés mais je ne regrette rien, je veux juste de ton soutien, frérot.

Je le vis se masser les tempes. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que je deviendrai oncle à cet âge-là, grommela-t-il.

C'est tout ce que Mia avait besoin d'entendre et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, heureuse.

Tout le monde sourit.

-Il faut prévenir Maman et Papa.

-T'as raison, je devrais leur écrire de ce pas, lui dit-elle.

Accompagnée de Blaise, elle alla chercher la chouette familiale à la volière.

Ils revinrent avec un grand-duc. Ils entreprirent d'écrire la lettre. Mia envoya aussi une lettre à ses parents adoptifs, plus une note volante à Myriam, afin de la faire venir à l'appart'.

_Chère Maman, cher Papa,_

_J'écris cette lettre pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. Drago et moi allons avoir un bébé! Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui même et je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais Drago et moi sommes prêts pour avoir un enfant. Nous sommes impatients même! Bisous, on se voit à Noël!_

_Hermione Zabini._

_P.S. : Pourriez-vous m'envoyez le collier de grand-mère? Celui qui a une émeraude au milieu du pendentif? C'est pour Pansy. De Blaise._

La réponse ne tarda pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand-duc nommé Ursule revint, une lettre dans le bec.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Mais quelle bonne nouvelle! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous étions un peu surpris de voir à quel point cela se passe bien entre toi et Drago, au point d'avoir un enfant, mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle quand même! De toute façon, c'est de coutume chez les Sang-Pur d'avoir des enfants jeune, il faut assurer la descendance et je suis sûre que tu comprends cela. Ton père est très fier et se réjouit d'avoir le jeune Malefoy comme gendre, il trouve que c'est un très bon parti, et que vous ferez de beaux enfants mais il est très content. _

_Je vais cependant te dire une chose avec laquelle je suis certaine que Drago est familier. Il n'est pas sans savoir qu'aucun enfant chez les Sang-Pur ne nait hors-mariage. Tu dois donc te marier avant la fin de ta grossesse. Et, un conseil de mère, il serait préférable que tu te maries tant que tu n'aies pas de ventre. C'est toujours plus joli sur les photos._

_Mélissa et Peter Zabini_

_P.S. : J'enverrai le collier un jour avant Noël, mon chéri, car je doute que tu veuilles que Pansy le sache._

* * *

**Et Paf, ça coupe ici! ;)**

**C'est pas si mal? Mais oui ^^**

**Alors, puisque ma petite menace a bien fonctionné, on va monter la barre à 12 reviews! Si si, 12 reviews! Ne vous plaignez pas, j'aurais pu vous en demander 15, mais comme je suis gentille, je n'en exige que 12 :D**

**Alors, maintenant, racontez-moi tout! **

**Que pensez-vous de leur réaction? **

**À Drago?**

**À Blaise? **

**Drago et Hermione ne sont-ils pas mignons?**

**La sortie des garçons à Pré-au-Lard?**

**Les lettres? **

**Le futur cadeau de Blaisounet?**

**Bref, vous me racontez ça, je veux tout savoir!**

**Bisous, bisous**

**FireSilver**

**p.s.: Je sais que je vais en faire crier plus d'une mais...mes examens sont dans une semaine et un jour d'accord? Et...je ne posterai pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine...NE PANIQUEZ PAS. RESTEZ CALMES ET PRENEZ DE GRANDES INSPIRATIONS. Voilà? Ça va mieux? J'espère :/ Je ne vous oublie pas, d'accord? Il se peut que je puisse en poster un mais je préfère vous prévenir d'avance que ça se peut que ce ne soit pas possible du tout! Alors autant vous le dire maintenant, d'accord? Si tout vas bien, à la semaine prochaine, sinon, à dans deux semaines les amis! :D**


	25. Chapitre 25: Rage contenue et explosion

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Me voilà de retour, j'ai eu une difficile et éprouvante semaine d'examens, ça s'est suuuper bien passé :) à part math...mais c'est un détail! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'avais dit au chapitre 21 qu'il y aurait 3 chapitres restants et on est rendus à 25 :P alors, non, ce n'est pas encore fini! Peut-être qu'on ira jusqu'à 30, qui sait? :D**

**Réponses aux reviews: REVIEWEURS ANNONYMES: signez par un nom quelconque, sinon, je ne peux pas répondre :o **

**Lisa: Merci pour ta review! :) Oui, c'est jeune, mais tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas :)**

**Fanny: Je trouve que ton talent à poster des reviews est...un peu défaillant ^^ Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, il faut accepter les gens malgré leurs différences ;) merci pour ta review, la grand-mère en est très heureuse, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça xd**

**Kira-Adams: C'est moi ou tu es nouvelle ici? :) Enchantée, FireSilver :D breffons, merci pour ta review et merci de ta compréhension pour mes exams, c'est pas comme certaine, ein Fanny? ;) rooh je rigooole :D **

**draymi0ne-for-ever: oulà, on se calme s'il te plaît, mes tympans ne survivront pas à d'autres assauts dans ce genre :o merci pour la review, et...prochain chap!**

**4dramione-always: merci, merci :) ne rejoins pas Lily, s'il te plaît, un conseil :o et tu vas voir, le chapitre finit d'une façon pas siiiii sadique ;)**

**Laura: ne meurs pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi ;) merciiiii :D**

**Chaton0804: Bienvenue :) merci pour ta review :)**

**Love-pingo: Eh oui, je suis une amoureuse de clichés, honte à moi ;) hihi merci ^^**

**mione-du-49: c'est très rapide, meuh bon, Blaisounet ne peut pas en vouloir trop longtemps à Hermione, pas vrai? ;)**

**Ysilda: C'est la récompense pour ceux et celles qui postent des reviews :D Être sur le tableau...eum...d'honneur! :D N'est-ce pas fantastique? ;) il est adorable notre Blaise, c'est vrai :)**

**LaMissMalefoy: Bienvenue nouveau lecteur :) merci pour ta review :)**

**Liily54: Mais il ne peut pas en vouloir longtemps à Mione, non? En plus, elle l'aurait étrippé :o Mais bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec cette proposition...niark, niark! T'avais pas posé de droits d'auteurs, nah! C'est pas de ma fauteuuh! Non, non, tu ne m'apitoieras pas, non non, garde tes larmes ;) je t'aime aussi voyons, tu le sais ;) merci :)**

**Bonne lecture les gens! =)**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Attendez, me marier avant la fin de ma grossesse? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt! Soudain, je me rappelai de la lettre de ma mère que j'avais reçue quelques semaines auparavant. Je me précipitai vers ma chambre de préfète sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde. Je farfouillai dans mon bureau qui était tout sauf ordonné. Deux minutes plus tard, je la retrouvai. Je la parcourue rapidement des yeux. Je soupirai. C'est ce que je redoutais. Je redescendis des escaliers, la lettre en main et quelque peu incertaine. Sans un mot, je tendis la lettre à mon fiancé.

Il la lut et me regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Alors, c'est ça, Mia? On va se marier à Noël?

-Eh bien, j'imagine…Tu es content?

-Si je suis content? Bien sûr que oui, mon cœur! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage. J'allais me marier!

**PDV Millicent**

Je regardai Blaise, perdu, demander aux jeunes fiancés ce qu'il en retournait. Ils expliquèrent l'ultimatum que Mme Zabini leur avait donné, ils devaient se marier soit à Noël, soit à la fin de l'année. Avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Mione, ils devraient désormais se marier à Noël! Je criai et allai serrer la future mariée dans mes bras.

Ginny et Pansy me rejoignirent. On se fit un câlin de groupe.

-Que je suis heureuse pour toi Mione! Tu le mérites, lui dit Pansy, sincèrement.

-Merci beaucoup Pansy! Lui répondit Hermione, tout sourire, et puis, c'est bientôt ton tour!

Elle se renfrogna quelque peu et lui tira la langue.

-Très mature, Pansy, se moqua Ginny.

-Qui est mature? Lança une voix féminine.

-Miriiiiiiiiiii! Je vais me marier à Noël! Lui cria Hermione en se lançant dans ses bras.

**PDV Drago**

J'étais engourdi par le bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas mieux demander. Ma future femme portait mon enfant et j'allais me marier avec la femme que j'aime. Les gars se réunirent autour de moi pour m'accorder de bonnes tapes viriles sur les épaules. Même Potter et Weasley me félicitèrent d'une franche poignée de main.

-Finalement, c'est plutôt bien que tu te maries avec ma sœur, au moins, ce n'est pas Weasley, se moqua gentiment mon meilleur ami.

-La ferme Zabini, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire.

Potter et Weasley me firent cependant une petite menace.

-Si tu la fais souffrir, âme-sœur ou pas, on te fait vivre un enfer, Malefoy.

- Vous inquiétez pas. Blaise l'aura fait bien avant vous, vous n'aurez qu'à venir ramasser les morceaux.

Je regardai ma fiancée entourée de ses amies qui parlaient maintenant toutes en même temps, parlant avec grande énergie et tours de bras du mariage à venir. Étourdie, Hermione se tourna vers moi et croisa mon regard. Elle me fit le plus magnifique des sourires qui soient. Oui, je ne pouvais définitivement pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

**PDV Extérieur**

Les deux semaines précédant le congé de Noël passèrent à toute vitesse. On faisait les préparatifs pour le mariage, on choisissait les couleurs, les demoiselles d'honneur, qui furent au nombre de trois, la mariée n'ayant pas pu se décider. Elle choisit Ginny, Pansy et Millicent. Myriam serait la personne qui ouvrirait le mariage en lançant des fleurs, étant la plus jeune. Le futur marié choisi Blaise comme garçon d'honneur, bien entendu, Théodore apporterait les alliances. La mère de la future mariée ainsi que la mère du futur marié firent même un saut à Poudlard afin de déterminer tous les détails. La nouvelle du futur mariage entre les deux illustres familles fit le tour des couvertures et des unes de tous les magazines et journaux d'Angleterre, voici un aperçu de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_Gazette du Sorcier, le 15 décembre 2013 :_

''_Une source vient de nous annoncer un heureux évènement qui se déroulera sous peu, pendant les vacances scolaires de Noël. En effet, l'illustre famille Malefoy a autrefois passé un accord avec la majestueuse famille Zabini. Leurs enfants ont été fiancés dès leur naissance, liés par un lien magique plus fort que tous. Les deux sorciers ont été reconnus par le Livre des Âmes immensément protégé à Gringotts. Rappelons-nous que la consultation de ce vieux manuscrit s'évalue à quelques dizaines de milliers de gallions, si ce n'est plus. Par un heureux hasard, l'aînée Zabini récemment revenue dans sa famille biologique est l'âme sœur du fils Malefoy. Les familles, plus que contentes de cet accord ont témoignés cet après-midi : Je suis extatique. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux espérer comme gendre. J'estime beaucoup le jeune Malefoy et il convient parfaitement à ma fille, a annoncé fièrement Peter Zabini. Du côté des Malefoy, le patriarche a déclaré être très satisfait de cette union entre son fils et sa filleule. La date exacte du mariage n'a pas encore été annoncée mais nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'il se déroulera chez la famille du fiancé, au Manoir Malefoy, comme l'exige la tradition Sang-Pur. La cérémonie sera célébrée par nul autre que Minerva McGonagall, présentement Directrice à Poudlard.''_

La nouvelle de la grossesse fut annoncée dans l'édition de la semaine suivante.

**PDV Hermione**

J'étais au Paradis. Depuis l'annonce de mon futur mariage et de ma grossesse, je me faisais fixer dans les couloirs et on chuchotait sur mon passage, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. J'avais mes amis et ma famille autour de moi et c'était tout ce qui importait. Je fis tourner ma bague en souriant, me remémorant comment Drago s'était pris pour me la donner.

Étant donné que le mariage avait été annoncé, Drago s'était senti mal que je n'aie pas de bague. Je lui avais assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire dans l'immédiat mais il avait fait livrer au château la bague qui était dans sa famille depuis des millénaires. La bague de fiançailles. Il s'était agenouillé dans la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement. Il avait lancé un _Sonorus_ sur sa gorge. Je me souvenais de chaque mot qu'il avait dit avec précision.

''_-J'aimerais avoir une minute d'attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous le savez surement tous déjà, je vais bientôt me marier avec ma fiancée ici présente, Hermione Zabini. Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne lui ai jamais fait de demande de mariage à proprement parler. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'elle méritait la demande de mariage de ses rêves, enfin, j'espère. Hermione, notre mariage est préparé depuis notre naissance, on avait jamais prévu cela, à l'époque, on se détestait même. Je t'insultais de tous les noms et j'étais très grossier, très cruel avec toi, non ne m'interromps pas mon amour, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Alors comme je disais, j'étais très méchant avec toi, mais tu m'as pardonné, tu as découvert ta famille biologique, tu as subi beaucoup de changements cette année, et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir pardonné, moi le connard fini qui n'a pas su reconnaitre ta magnifique beauté extérieure et intérieure. Mais maintenant que je l'ai reconnue, je peux dire haut et fort à quel point je t'aime. Tu es merveilleuse, attentionnée, tu m'écoutes vraiment toi, et tu seras une maman extraordinaire. _

_La Grande Salle poussa un ohhhhhhh général. Drago sourit et reprit :_

_-Alors veux-tu me faire l'immense et merveilleux honneur de devenir ma femme?_

_Il sortit la plus magnifique bague qu'il m'eut été donnée de voir. Elle était en argent et au milieu se trouvait le plus gigantesque saphir que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. _(LIEN DANS MON PROFIL)

_Les larmes coulant déjà abondamment, je murmurai entre mes sanglots._

_-Bien sûr que oui, idiot. _

_Il m'embrassa devant une Grande Salle en pamoison devant notre couple. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, pouvant presque voir apparaître les violons. ''_

Après cela, j'avais engueulé Drago sur la taille du caillou. Il m'avait précisé avec une moue si triste que ça m'avait brisé le cœur de le voir ainsi, que le dit ''caillou'' était dans sa famille depuis très longtemps, et que ce ne serait que la bague de fiançailles, la bague de mariage serait différente. J'avais donc consenti à la garder, même si je n'appréciais pas le fait de porter une bague qui valait surement des centaines de milliers de galions. Le mariage approchait à grands pas et j'étais dans une forme olympienne, tout se déroulait à merveille. Ma mère était venue afin de m'aider pour les préparatifs. Drago ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, il me laissait tout faire et ça me frustrait énormément. J'avais donc convoqué ma mère, qui me serait d'une meilleure aide que mon fiancé. Le traiteur fut commandé, les robes furent achetées, l'argenterie, les décors et tout le reste furent préparées. Moins d'une semaine avant le mariage et tout était prêt, les invitations envoyées, la salle de bal et la salle de réception au Manoir Malefoy prêtes. Drago m'avait demandé si cela raviverait trop de mauvais souvenir, mais je lui avais assuré que non. C'était sa tante qui m'avait torturé, pas ses parents. Le Manoir serait beaucoup plus éclairé, la décoration avait été refaite depuis…l'incident, alors bon, ça m'allait.

Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de l'appartement. J'étais maintenant à trois semaines et demie de ma grossesse. Le mariage était dans deux semaines et j'arriverais chez mes parents le 22 décembre, le mariage étant le 30.

Je pris un livre sur les plantes aquatiques. Je n'avais pas lu depuis longtemps et j'étais contente d'avoir enfin une soirée tranquille. Je n'entendis pas Drago revenir de son entraînement quand je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Bonsoir.

Ses baisers descendirent.

-Non, Drago, arrêtes.

-Pourquoi? On ne s'est pas vu depuis une semaine. Avec tous les préparatifs du mariage, je ne te vois presque plus.

C'est là que ma colère et ma frustration explosèrent.

-Eh bien parlons-en du mariage! On ne se voit pas car JE prépare le mariage! C'est MOI qui ai tout préparé, je me suis occupée de ton costume, des demoiselles d'honneur, du traiteur, des décors, de la salle, de TOUT! Et toi, où étais-tu? Pas là! J'ai dû tout faire seule! Heureusement que ma mère et la tienne étaient là! Lui dis-je, furieuse.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Mia, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que…

-OUI ET BIEN TU AURAIS DÛ SAVOIR!

Et je montai l'escalier, jusqu'à ma chambre, où je fis bien attention pour claquer la porte.

**PDV Drago**

J'avais merdé. Je ne savais pas que c'était si important que je sois présent aux préparatifs. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait s'en occuper toute seule, je ne m'en étais simplement pas mêlé. Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs notre première dispute de couple. Je montai les marches et cognai à sa porte.

-Mia? Est-ce qu'on peut en parler?

-NON!

-S'il te plaît, viens-te coucher, il est tard. On en parlera demain, d'accord?

Silence. Elle entrouvrit la porte.

-Si tu veux. Maintenant, retournes dans TA chambre, je veux être seule.

Et elle re-claqua la porte.

Et pour la première fois depuis Halloween, je me couchai ce soir-là, seul dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, j'essayai de parler à Hermione mais tout ce que je pus obtenir d'elle qu'un regard froid et un bref hochement de tête. Les autres nous regardèrent, étonnés. D'habitude, nous étions le couple qui ne se chicanait jamais. On avait de petites broutilles de rien du tout mais jamais de grosses disputes. Elle ne me reparla plus de toute la semaine, même quand j'essayais de lui parler. Quand vint le temps de rentrer pour les vacances, elle m'adressa un bref sourire et me laissa prendre ses bagages. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle me pardonne. Oui, j'avais été un imbécile de ne pas être là pour elle mais j'étais vraiment persuadé qu'elle tenait à organiser cela toute seule. On arriva au Manoir Zabini et ses parents furent très étonnés de l'ambiance qui régnait entre nous. Toute la bande avait été invitée à séjourner au Manoir Zabini en attendant le mariage. Les filles lui avaient parlé et je ne sais pas ce qui en été ressorti. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne comprenais plus rien. Les gars avaient essayé de lui parler mais on dirait qu'elle faisait la grève de la parole.

**PDV Hermione**

Bien fait pour lui. Je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Il n'aurait pas dû me laisser organiser NOTRE mariage toute seule. Je lui en voulais vraiment pour ça. J'avais besoin de lui pendant les préparatifs et il n'avait jamais daigné à montrer son fessier royal. Eh bien, tu en payes les conséquences, mon cher. Il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Les filles avaient été d'accord avec moi. Il aurait dû être là pour moi.

-Tu sais quoi, Mione? Tu devrais le faire languir. Harry déteste quand je lui fais ça. Il vient toujours s'excuser plus vite, m'avait conseillée Ginny.

J'avais employé cette méthode-là et ça marchait. Drago était perdu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui faisais toujours la gueule. J'avais tout de même prévu lui pardonner avant le mariage. Quand même, il me manquait. Ma mère était venue me voir à ce sujet et avait bien compris ma réaction.

-Mione chérie? Je peux te parler un instant? Tout le monde est dans la piscine, en-bas.

Je lui ouvris la porte.

-Tu dois bien te douter de quoi je veux te parler, non?

-De Drago, soupirai-je.

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous arrive. J'en ai parlé à Narcissa et cela nous attriste beaucoup.

-Je sais maman. Mais je ne fais que lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire. Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu as bien raison, chérie. Je me rappelle que j'avais fait la même chose à ton père. J'avais tout organisé avec ma future belle-mère et ton père n'avait rien dit sur nos décisions. Cela m'avait frustré énormément aussi! Me raconta-t-elle, nostalgique.

Je souris. Cela faisait 4 jours que je ne parlais plus à Drago. Je me décidai donc à lui pardonner. Je suis tellement faible, gémis-je à moi-même. Je n'étais plus capable de le faire attendre. Je descendis donc à la piscine où Drago était assis sur une chaise à regarder Pansy et Blaise à se chamailler comme un couple de vieux mariés. Je m'approchai et l'enlaçai par derrière et posai ma tête sur le haut de son dos.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait la gueule toute la semaine Drago, murmurai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il tressaillit à mon toucher. Puis, il soupira.

-Je l'ai mérité. Pansy l'a dit à Blaise qui m'a expliqué. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi mon ange.

-Ça va, à présent, Drago, tu m'as manqué, dis-je en approchant son visage du mien.

Il raccourcit la distance entre nous deux et il me prit dans ses bras afin d'intensifier notre baiser. Je riais malgré moi, trop contente de retrouver Drago. Il courut nous enfermer dans sa chambre, me couvrant de baisers.

Le matin de Noël, on ouvrit les cadeaux. Drago me fusilla du regard pour avoir osé acheter une version plus récente de son balai. Je le calmai d'un baiser. Nous reçûmes des tas de choses pour le bébé et je reçus des livres de toute sorte, des bonbons et un collier bleu de la part de toute la bande. Pour qu'il puisse s'accorder avec ma bague. Ils étaient décidés à me faire aimer cette bague, ma parole! Drago fut ému de la chevalière qu'il trouva splendide. J'avais finalement commandé une gourmette pour Drago. Je voulais un cadeau plus personnel et la chevalière ne l'était pas assez. J'avais fait graver : Tienne à tout jamais, Hermione. Il m'avait sauté dessus, sous le regard hilare de tous mes amis et du regard amusé de mes parents. Il m'avait offert un fléreur femelle*, une petite créature poilue*. Elle était trop mignonne et se battait présentement avec Pattenrond qui était en train de lui expliquer la hiérarchie entre animaux. Elle était tachetée bleu avec un pelage gris foncé. Je remerciai Drago du fond du cœur. Il avait remarqué que Pattenrond commençait à se faire vieux et il savait que j'adorais les animaux magiques. Pansy adora tant le cadeau de Blaise qu'elle lui pardonna et consentis enfin à donner sa chance à Blaisounet chéri.

Je passai un merveilleux Noël en compagnie de ma famille et mes amis. Harry et Ron avaient fait la connaissance de mes parents et s'entendaient désormais très bien avec eux. Bien que d'abord très réticents, ma mère et mon père les avaient acceptés. Les relations entre mes deux meilleurs amis et ma bande de Serpentard s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, ils s'appelaient maintenant par leurs prénoms! Le mariage étant dans quelques jours, les garçons déménagèrent donc au Manoir Malefoy tout de suite après Noël. Blaise et Théodore, aidés un peu par Harry et Ron avaient organisé un enterrement de vie de garçon à Drago. Je m'attendais au pire. Le mien se déroulait ce soir, la veille du mariage. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment : Pansy l'avait organisé.

* * *

***Merci au Wiki d'Harry Potter :D **

**Alors, puisque je trouve ce chapitre pas terrible, je n'exigerai pas plus que 12 reviews encore :)**

**Aloooooors, comment avez-vous trouvé ça? Racontez-moi tout! Vous m'avez manqué pendant ces deux semaines :o**

**J'aime pas ce chapitre, parce qu'ils se disputent et j'ai pas eu le coeur de les séparer trop longtemps et je me déteste pour ça :( Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! Le fléreur? L'annonce du mariage? Et les futurs enterrements de vie de garçon/jeune fille? ;) **

**Vous avez des idées diaboliques à la Pansy/Blaise? Lily, je suis certaine que tu en as ;) Donnez-moi des suggestions et des idées que je pourrai faire subir à nos deux protagonistes ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine, on se retrouve samedi prochain, sans faute! :D**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**

**EDIT DU 24 MARS: Le chapitre 26 sera, je l'espère, en ligne samedi prochain, navrée de tout ce retard :o xoxo**


	26. Chapitre 26: Enterrements et mariage

**Hum. Avant tout, sachez que je vous aimes tous et toutes et que j'ai été ravie de vous connaître.**

**Lancez vos tomates maintenant! Je le mérite, je sais. **

**Plus d'un mois et demi sans nouvelles, je suis une personne immensément cruelle, j'en ai conscience.**

**Mais vous ne savez pas la quantité phénoménale de travail que j'avais à faire. Je n'arrivais plus à joindre les deux bouts et le stress de ne pas poster de chapitre me montait à la tête. J'ai donc pris la décision d'attendre que ma vie se calme, et maintenant, tout va mieux et ma vie**** est moins stressante :D**

**Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement, mais il se peut que je poste désormais toutes les deux semaines :/ Une semaine, c'est beaucoup trop serré!**

**Bon, alors je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps :) J'apprécie énormément les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de reviewer, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :D**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jenifael09: Évidemment, mais je suis faibleuh :3 merci pour la review, nouvelle lectrice ou..? :)**

**Kira-Adams: Merci pour la review, je suis encore désolée pour le retard! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)**

**Aurelie-Malfoy: Merci beaucoup, j'espère te surprendre un peu dans ce chap :)**

**La Plume de sucre: En fait, son cadeau c'était le collier de la grand-mère, relis la fin du chap 24 :)**

**4dramiones-always: Merci, merci ;) eh bien tu verras cela dans ce chap!**

**lily 65: merci, et voilà la suite!**

**Love-pingo: aha je suis en train de réfléchir aux complications et futurs problèmes que je pourrais mettre dans la fic ;)**

**Laura: oui, maître, le voici :)**

**Fanny: guimauves twins :D on aime ça bcp bcp bcp :)**

**Liily54: chaque chapitre, j'attend ton petit paragraphe, merci bien ;)bin sûr que Blaise et Pansy n'en resteront pas là, ils sont trop...eux. Ils ne vont pas rester gentils-gentils envers l'un et l'autre longtemps ;) mouahahahahaha. Et tu n'as pas ''clairement'' posé de droit d'auteur sur la batte de baseball, aloreuh..(non mais de quoi je me plains :o). Breffons, tu me fais bien rire à chacune de tes reviews ;) voilà la suite :)**

**never-sometimes-forever: un peu contradictoire ton pseudo :) mais j'adore ;) merci beaucoup, bonne lecture :D**

**On se voit, après la pause!**

* * *

JOUR-1 avant le mariage

**PDV Hermione**

-HERMIOOOOOOOONE, VITE, DESCENDS! On doit préparer ton enterrement de vie de jeune fiiiiiille!

Aïe, bon sang, Pansy! Mes pauvres tympans.

Nous étions le 29 décembre, les garçons étaient partis depuis quelques jours au Manoir Malefoy afin de préparer les derniers détails. Ma mère et mon père y étaient aussi et Narcissa nous servait de chaperonne, ici, au Manoir Zabini. C'était sûrement une bonne chose étant donné que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que ma mère me voie faire un tas de bêtises pendant mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille et surtout pour calmer les ardeurs de ma très chère Pansy. Cette dernière était aussi excitée qu'une puce, il était seulement 8 heures du matin et elle commençait déjà à s'affoler dans le vestibule, ses talons faisant un bruit d'enfer dans les escaliers, elle était venue…hum…cogner gentiment à ma porte. En fait tambouriner d'une façon légèrement excessive serait plutôt approprié. Résultat, je m'étais réveillée de mauvaise humeur avec en prime, les tympans en charpie. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle me réservait pour la journée. Elle m'avait regardé toute la semaine avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants. Je ne le voyais pas d'un très bon œil, voyez-vous.

Je me levai donc péniblement, enfilai un peignoir qui était posé sur un fauteuil et allai ouvrir à Pansy qui continuait de claquer des coups secs sur la porte.

Je l'ouvris brusquement, évitant de justesse son poing qui avait suivi le mouvement de la porte.

-Pansy, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse. Il est 9 heures du matin. Tu as cinq secondes et demie pour me donner une BONNE raison de me réveiller à cette heure pendant LES VANCANCES. Un…deux…tr…

-Enfaitjeveuxquetut'habillesrapidementetquetutepré parescarjet'aiconcoctéquelquechosede MAGNIFIQUE! Dit-elle d'une traite en poussant un cri aigu.

Et elle dévala les marches en riant de sa pseudo-réussite.

Je grognai de frustration. Évidemment, je n'avais pas le choix. La connaissant, si je ne me levais pas maintenant, elle me traînerait par les oreilles. Je me préparai donc, lasse et fatiguée, obligée visiblement de me lever. Un elfe cuisinier m'apporta un petit-déjeuner rapide.

Ensuite, je descendis dans le vestibule où Millicent, Ginny, Myriam et Pansy m'attendaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient, chacune d'entre elles, un sac à la main. Je les étudiai, une par une, trèeees méfiante.

-Bon, tu as ce qu'il te faut? Cape, baguette? Très bien, donne-moi ta baguette.

Devant mon air scandalisé, Pansy haussa les sourcils.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te permettre de garder ta baguette? Tu vas probablement nous assassiner quand tu verras ce qu'on va te faire faire et nous lancer ton meilleur sortilège, sûrement ton sortilège pour lancer des canaris…ou peut-être un sortilège de Chauve-furie…quoique Ginny est meilleure que toi dans ce domaine, il faut l'avouer, continua-t-elle, pensivement.

Sur ce, Millicent, que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher, m'arracha ma baguette de la poche de ma cape.

-Pansy, commençai-je d'une voix menaçante. Je vais te t…

-Tut tut tut. Silence, Mione, ou je te jette un sort. Ginny, tu as le costume?

Le quoi? Ma présumée meilleure amie, tout sourire, ouvrit grand son sac. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elles ne veulent quand même pas que je mette…ÇA?

30 minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le chemin de traverse, déguisée en lapin sexy et je devais distribuer des carottes. Pour en avoir une, le ''client'' devait poser avec moi pour prendre une photo sexy. Je devais en donner 50 et tant que je ne les avais pas toute données, nous ne partirions pas.

-Allez, sœurette, c'est pas si mal, non? Tout le monde aime les carottes, me dit Miri d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Je la fusillai du regard. Avais-je oublié de préciser que les clients devaient être tous des hommes? Une idée de Millicent, rappelez-moi de la tuer dès que j'aurai repris l'usage de ma baguette.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas si mal. À ma plus grande surprise, la plupart des gens se prêtaient au jeu, prenaient une carotte, une photo, et partaient, en me donnant leur félicitations. Sur le devant du costume, il y avait une banderole sur ma poitrine qui disait : Future Mariée! Bien en évidence, _évidemment_.

Les gens me regardaient un peu bizarrement, normal, on était en hiver et j'étais déguisée en lapin dévêtu. Mais mon intelligente sœur avait pensé au sortilège d'isolement. Le tout fut immortalisé par Millicent qui prit des photos avec un appareil photo magique. Une fois les carottes finies, je pus souffler que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne me fasse transplanner une seconde fois.

Je détestais le transplannage d'escorte, c'était très désagréable. On atterrit dans un aérodrome. Ne me dites pas que…

-Mione, prête pour ton baptême de l'air? Lança Ginny.

Je blêmis.

-NOOON! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses? Un saut en parachute? Gémis-je.

-Oh que oui, ma chère. Nous allons toutes sauter et j'ai payé un type pour qu'il puisse filmer ça. Comme ça, tu pourras montrer ça à Drago avec ta félévision! M'annonça Pansy, toute fière.

Je m'étais achetée récemment une télévision, au plus grand plaisir des hommes de la maison. En fait, quand elle était arrivée au Manoir Zabini le 23, mon père s'était montré devant le moldu, habillé en sorcier, les bras croisés, sourcils haussés et la baguette prête. J'avais accouru, poussé mon père sur le côté, malgré son air renfrogné, et signé la commande. Mon père avait tenu à tester l'engin avant toute utilisation et après que je l'eus installé, je les avais tous rassemblé pour leur montrer, mon père ayant déjà alerté toute la maisonnée. Harry savait déjà ce que c'était mais les autres…ouf. Je dus leur expliquer et leur faire ranger leur baguette quand ils sursautèrent en voyant des gens marcher dans l'écran. En fin de compte ils avaient énormément apprécié et nous avions maintenant une collection incroyable de DVD et de films. Mon père, en bon sang-pur avait commandé une télévision dix fois plus large et l'avait demandée 3D, Blu-ray et tout et tout. Bref, les sang-purs de pure souche que je connaissais étaient devenus accros à la télévision.

-Télévision, Pansy, corrigeai-je, machinalement.

-Oui, oui, s'impatienta-t-elle. Allons-y, il nous reste tant de choses à faire!

Elle sautilla sur ses pieds en applaudissant et je dus suivre les filles, qui étaient visiblement plus excitée que moi.

Elles m'attachèrent tout l'équipement nécessaire, me coiffèrent et me préparèrent.

Quand nous fumes rendues plus en hauteur, je me tendis d'appréhension. J'eus soudainement plus chaud.

-Les filles, on est vraiment obligées de faire ça? Je ne veux pas y aller! Nous sommes à des millions de kilomètres de la terre, je ne veux pas faire ça! On va avoir froid non? Tentai-je, paniquée.

-Mione, me dit Millicent, j'ai pensé à tout. Sortilège d'isolement et de chauffage, ça te dit quelque chose?

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, pas rassurée pour un sou.

On se prit les mains et ils ouvrirent la trappe. Je fermai les yeux et je sautai, sans regarder.

Un puissant courant d'air me traversa. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis. J'écarquillai les yeux, émerveillée. Je voyais tout Londres! C'était magnifique et je me sentis bien. Très bien même. Si bien que Ginny me cria deux fois qu'il fallait que j'ouvre mon parachute.

La descente se fit en douceur et j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je courus dans les bras de Pansy en criant.

-C'était magique Pansy!

-Tu vois que mes idées ne sont pas si mauvaises! Me dit-elle en riant.

Après, elle nous emmenèrent au spa. Ce fut le bonheur total. On se relaxa dans les bains, les saunas, on se fit masser, dorloter et cela nous détendit toutes les cinq. On eut l'occasion de rire, de parler de nos problèmes de cœur, de la vie, de l'amour. Une vraie sortie de fille.

On revint au Manoir vers 5 heures de l'après-midi. Narcissa nous avait préparé un somptueux festin et en tant que femme enceinte, je mangeai comme quatre.

On finit la soirée en regardant mes films de filles préférés et en parlant et rigolant toute la nuit, le tout autour d'une bonne bouteille de whisky pur-feu, enfin, sauf moi, qui dus me contenter d'un jus de fruits, étant enceinte.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, détendue mais quelque peu nerveuse. C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour! J'allais devenir Madame Drago Malefoy. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Une équipe de professionnels, maquilleurs, coiffeurs et styliste devait arriver tôt ce matin afin de me préparer. Le mariage était à 13 heures. Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans ma chambre. On installa des paravents afin que tout le monde puisse se changer. Mes trois demoiselles d'honneur se faisaient maquiller pendant que je me faisais faire tous les soins qu'il me fallait. Mes ongles, mes cheveux, mon visage, ma robe. Je commençais à stresser et pour me détendre, Narcissa me racontait des souvenirs qu'elle avait de Drago quand il était enfant. Elle portait d'ailleurs une superbe robe émeraude.

-En fait, quand il était petit, il n'écoutait jamais. Il était très têtu et un jour, nous devions aller à un gala de charité. Je devais lui faire revêtir un petit costume sur mesure, à l'époque il avait 6 ans, et il ne voulait absolument pas le porter, disant que les nœuds papillons, ça grattait. Enfin, bref, les elfes, Lucius et moi y comprit avons dû lui courir après pendant pas loin d'une heure quand finalement, on le retrouva, endormi dans sa maison dans l'arbre que le jardinier lui avait construit. On lui passa le costume pendant qu'il dormait et on mit un sort protecteur dessus. Quand il s'est réveillé, il s'est mis en colère, tellement que son visage est devenu tout rouge et tout gonflé. Il a essayé de déchirer son costume, mais nous avions prévu le coup. C'était très drôle, je pense même avoir une photo au Manoir, me raconta ma marraine, tout en me crémant les mains.

Je lui souris.

-Oh j'adorerais voir cette photo!

-Tu auras le temps de la voir, quand tu deviendras Lady Malefoy, me sourit-elle.

En repensant au mariage, le stress monta d'un coup.

-Chérie, du calme, on a fini ton maquillage, vas mettre ta robe, Hermione.

J'obtempérai et me rendis derrière un paravent où on me passa la robe. (Lien sur mon profil).

Après on me coiffa. Les filles avaient fini de se préparer et elles étaient magnifiques, vêtues de robes couleur crème (Lien sur mon profil).

Enfin, le moment arriva. Je n'avais pas pu manger beaucoup, seulement un sandwich au poulet, les autres ingrédients me donnaient la nausée. Je devais me rendre en portoloin à un endroit quelconque où se trouvait une voiture, dans laquelle j'arriverais au Manoir Malefoy. Plus la demeure majestueuse approchait, plus mon cœur battait fort. Les filles sortirent de la voiture. Le Manoir ne me fit pas le même effet que la dernière fois cependant. Cette fois-ci, tout était éclairé, des fleurs blanches étaient installées partout, sur les colonnes, les portes, les arches, par terre, au plafond. Le Manoir semblait illuminé avec toute la neige autour.

-Ça va bien aller Mione, me dit ma sœur avec un sourire avant de rentrer et de se diriger vers le jardin où la cérémonie se passerait.

Avec Drago, cette fois-ci, nous avions convenu que nous ferions le mariage dans un chapiteau chauffé qui serait aménagé autour de la porte menant au jardin. Ainsi, les invités n'auraient pas besoin de passer une seule fois à l'extérieur pendant le mariage.

Ginny me serra contre elle.

-Tout se passera comme un charme, Hermione, respire.

Pansy et Millicent me serrèrent les mains et nous rentrâmes toutes les quatre dans le Manoir. On se dirigea vers des portes doubles qui menaient au dit chapiteau. Mes trois amies rentrèrent, me laissant seule. Je pus entendre la musique qui fit monter une montée d'adrénaline en moi. Mon père apparut soudainement à mes côtés.

-Papa!

-Ma fille, tu es superbe, murmura-t-il, ému.

-Papa, ne me fais pas pleurer, lui dis-je en sentant tout de même les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.

-Non, non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton maquillage. Tu es prête?

-Oui, répondis-je avant de respirer un bon coup. Allons-y.

Et on entra.

**PDV Drago**

J'étais fébrile. Ma mère était à côté de moi, on attendait la mariée. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de replacer mon nœud papillon, elle savait que je détestais cet accessoire, mais elle m'avait obligée à en mettre un. Cela me stressait plus qu'autre chose.

Mon enterrement de vie de garçon n'avait été aussi pire que je ne le craignais. Blaise n'en avait pas fait trop. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques strip-teaseuses, de l'alcool, mais il y avait eu aussi la course en balai dans le stade de Quidditch le plus grand du monde et un spectacle des Bizzar's Sisters.

Théo et Ron en avait assez profité et moi je m'étais contenté de regarder, aucune d'elles ne m'attirant vraiment. Malgré moi, je commençais à bien apprécier Potter et Weasley. Ils étaient sympathiques après tout. On s'était beaucoup marré et la soirée avait été très amusante. Je m'étais réveillé avec une mini gueule de bois que j'avais fait disparaître d'une potion. Ma mère et Melissa avaient envoyés des coiffeurs, habilleurs et stylistes en tout genre au Manoir très tôt ce matin. J'étais fébrile et je ne cessais de faire les cent pas dans mon salon. Blaise n'était pas très encourageant, riant de ma gueule, disant que j'allais regretter de marier sa sœur, mi- sérieux, mi- blagueur. Théo ne disait rien, se contentant d'avoir un visage neutre, morigénant de temps en temps quand Blaise commençait à soulever des vases de très grande valeur qui ornaient le couloir de mon vestibule ou quand il s'amusait à arracher les poils du tapis persan de ma mère. Il avait déjà cassé trois verres en cristal. Je ne faisais pas attention à lui, stressant pour mon mariage et les deux meilleurs amis de ma future femme n'aidaient en rien. Ils se préparaient tout en me regardant faire des allers et retours, moqueurs. Bref, je n'avais aucune aide de personne exceptée de la mère à Hermione qui poussait de temps à autre des cris perçants en nous arrangeant, les gars et moi. En fait, elle non plus, n'aidait pas. Son mari préparait la tente avec mon père.

Ma mère, la mère d'Hermione et Hermione m'avait choisi un costume gris anthracite sous une cape d'un noir tendant vers le vert émeraude. Selon elles, le gris ferait ressortir la ''magnificence de mes prunelles''. Les femmes, pff.

Cela étant dit, les invités avaient commencé à arriver, s'asseyant dans la tente, papotant, jasant avec toute ma parenté et les amis des amis des amis de mes parents. La liste d'invités était si longue que je m'étais arrêté de lire dès que j'avais vu le nom de mon arrière-arrière grand-tante. J'avais réussi à éviter mes grands-tantes et commençait à me préparer mentalement à ce qui allait se passer. Je me mariais. Avec Mia. J'eus chaud tout d'un coup. Myriam venait d'apparaître, suivie de Pansy, Millicent et Ginny. Elles portaient toutes les trois la même robe. Le stress monta. J'attendis impatiemment qu'elles remontent l'allée. Quand elles vinrent se placer à ma droite, je retins mon souffle. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

**PDV Hermione**

Quand nous passâmes la porte, la première chose que je vis c'était le plafond de la tente. Un ciel magique. Comme à Poudlard. Il était certes, moins majestueux que celui à Poudlard mais très réussi. Aujourd'hui, il neigeait. C'était féérique. Ma mère avait fait du beau travail. Tout était sous le thème de l'hiver et des cristaux de glace. Tout était en cristal, du lustre à l'argenterie. Je baissai la tête et croisai le regard de Drago et il me fit le plus magnifique sourire qui soit. Son costume lui allait très bien. J'aperçus mes deux meilleurs amis assis dans la deuxième rangée, mes parents adoptifs dans la première, ma mère et mon père, la nombreuse parenté de Drago, mes grands-tantes, Merlin, il devait y en avoir encore plus que lors de mon premier bal au Manoir Zabini, quelques camarades d'école comme Neville, Luna et son père, mon parrain, Severus, ma grand-mère Zabini, Madleina et mon grand-père, Zéphilius. Ma mère avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et je vis Blaise, derrière Drago et à côté de Théo, pouffer en me voyant. Je lui fis les gros yeux, et il se reprit. Ah la la, Blaise, ne crée pas de scandale le jour de mon mariage, par Morgane. Je remontai lentement l'allée, mon père à mon bras. Il me laissa à côté de Drago non sans proférer une petite menace.

Je m'emparai de la main de Dray.

McGonagall, qui était notre mage, commença à parler.

Elle nous récita nos futurs devoirs en tant qu'époux, expliqua un peu l'histoire de la famille Zabini et Malefoy, qui s'unissait pour la première fois depuis le Moyen-âge. Elle nous fit entailler nos paumes et nous réunit les mains, paume contre paume. Elle les lia d'un filament argenté.

-Par ce lien sacré et magique, vous jurez fidélité, amour, pardon, réconfort et soutien.

-Je le jure, annonçai-je, la voix un peu enrouée.

-Je le jure, répéta Drago, fébrile.

McGonagall agita sa baguette et le lien disparut autour de nos poignets.

-Malgré que cette coutume soit moldue, je vais dire la phrase célèbre, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, termina la directrice avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago qui avait souvent entendu cette phrase dans les nombreux films de filles que je l'avais forcé à écouter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement. J'y répondis tout autant, avec autant de passion. Mon cœur débordait de bonheur, plus qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. Quand le baiser s'acheva, mon nouveau mari me garda dans ses bras et je pus l'admirer. Ma mère arriva en courant vers nous et me prit dans ses bras, sans aucune gêne, en me serrant très fort.

-Mon bébé vole de ses propres ailes, sanglota-t-elle, avec une voix aigüe.

-Tout va bien Mère, je ne vais nulle part, pas tout de suite, la rassurai-je.

-Oui, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, trésor.

La cérémonie d'après se passa merveilleusement bien. Enfin, si on fait abstraction du fait que Pansy et Blaise avaient réussi à se disputer pour la énième fois, Blaise avait brisé deux verres de plus et que Ron s'était empiffré, sous le regard dédaigneux de ma cousine Katarina du deuxième degré. Mais bref, je n'y prêtais guère attention, mon regard et mes pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur mon mari. Aujourd'hui, j'étais Hermione Kira Zabini Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Je n'ai jamais été mariée, et, très franchement, j'ai détesté écrire ce chap.**

**Premièrement, écrire aussi mièvrement m'a été très difficile, deuxièmement, moi et les mariages...ouf. Je n'ai jamais été mariée et décrire un mariage a été très difficile. De plus, ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit alors je ne suis pas du tout sûre du résultat :/ Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein?**

**10 reviews pour la suite? :D**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver.**

**EDIT: Dumbledore est mort, my bad. Je ne m'en ''souvenais'' plus. J'ai alors remplacé le mage de cérémonie par McGo. Désolée pour ce désagrément :o**


	27. Chapitre 27: Explosion 2 et incident

**Bonjours mes amours!**

**12 reviews, vous êtes gé-niaux! Magnifique! Je suis comblée! :D Vous n'avez fait qu'à votre tête, j'avais dit 10 ;)**

**Nous voilà au chapitre 27! Je n'aurais jamais cru en écrire autant, il n'en reste pas beaucoup (oui je sais, je dis ça depuis des lustres, mais bon, si ça ne finit pas maintenant, c'est positif pour vous, non? ;)!**

**Aujourd'hui, dans cet épisode, je ramène à la vie un personnage dont on a brièvement parlé au début de l'histoire :p Cependant, il y aura une scène à la fin du chapitre qui risque de ne pas plaire à certaines personnes. Ne voulant pas changer le rating de l'histoire, je ne suis pas trop entrée dans les détails, mais si vous n'aimez pas, passez-le, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas l'âge que vous avez, et de toute façon, vous êtes libres de lire ce que vous voulez, VIVE LA LIBERTÉ D'EXPRESSION.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ça!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Never-sometimes-forever: ouf, j'étais sûre d'avoir lamentablement échoué ;) merci!**

**laura: OUUI, ENFIN :D**

**4dramione-always: ahah mais personne ne t'empêche de t'exprimer chérie, défoules toi :) **

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever: ce chapitre risque d'être moins chou, je te préviens :p merci!**

**Jenifael09: merci beaucoup! :)**

**Mistukimoon: ohhh merci t'es trop gentille :) voilà la suite, je ne publie maintenant qu'une fois au deux semaines, malheureusement :(**

**Liily54: Merci pour tes encouragements matinaux aha :p moi aussi je me l'imaginais très bien, il fallait que j'mette la réplique xd Eh non, Blaise n'a pas foutu en l'air le mariage de Mione mais le sien par contre...nous verrons bien ;) **

**ICI NOIR SUR BLANC, JE, SOUSIGNÉE FIRESILVER, POSE UN DROIT D'AUTEUR SUR LA BATTE DE BASEBALL POUR LIILY54.**

**ça te va? j'espère bien.**

**bah non, je n'ai pas d'autre idée...tu pourrais juste marquer une phrase loufoque genre: prend bien soin de tes lapins ou fais attention à ta magnifissime cervelle? :o je ne sais pas. surprends-moi :D**

**love-pingo: merci beaucoup très cher! :) (chère ou cher? je suis embêtée :o, je pense que c'est..cher?)**

**Ysilda: meuh non, rassure-toi, elle n'en est qu'a trois semaines, elle peut encore se permettre quelques folies ;) et ton côté sadique sera peut-être satisfait dans ce chapitre! ;)**

**Hippo-HG: bonjour ma chère! :) bienvenue chez les Serpentards :p bonne lecture! :)**

**La Plume de Sucre: parfait? n'exagère pas, tu vas me faire rougir :$**

**Lil's Lys Hope: Ouf merci, j'avais une appréhension énorme pour ce chapitre tout bonbon :o mais merci beaucoup j'apprécie :D **

**Bisous à toutes et à tous et place au chapitre! :D**

* * *

**PDV Hermione Malefoy**

Le lendemain du mariage, je me réveillai dans la chambre de Drago du Manoir Malefoy, heureuse et épanouie. La soirée d'hier avait été merveilleuse, sans aucun accro, à part Blaise et Pansy, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Leur mariage serait en juin, comme prévu, mais les deux tourtereaux se disputaient toute les deux heures. M'enfin, on verra bien ce qui se passera avec ces deux-là. Drago et moi voulions un voyage de noces mais étant encore à nos études à Poudlard, nous avions décidé de partir en voyage de noces en même temps que Blaisounet et Pansy, en juin, après leur mariage. Cela nous avait semblé plus convenable.

Pendant la semaine précédant notre retour à Poudlard, je profitai de mon tout nouveau mari et des joies de la vie conjugale. Mon ventre s'arrondissait peu à peu, j'en étais à trois semaines et demie, on ne pouvait voir qu'un petit renflement mais j'en étais très heureuse. Nous passions les derniers jours de vacances au Manoir Malefoy, ainsi que tout le monde. Nous pûmes voir à quel point Pansy et Blaise se disputaient, n'étant pas dans le même dortoir, on ne pouvait voir leurs disputes matinales, celles qui étaient continuelles et celles du soir. Ils se chicanaient sur à peu près tout. Une lampe éteinte, une lampe allumée, une chemise mal placée, des coudes sur la table, etc.

Harry et Ginny et Millicent étaient partis dans leur famille, Ron dans celle de Lexie, avec qui, cela semblait assez sérieux. Cela fit se morfondre Millicent au moment du départ ce dont Drago ne se gêna pas pour se moquer. Je me promis d'essayer de la caser avec Théo, étant donné qu'elle avait semblé avoir un léger béguin pour lui vers Halloween. La semaine passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans que j'aie pu voir le temps passer. Heureusement, étant préfets en chef, Drago et moi avions nos appartements, ce qui voudrait dire qu'on pourra se voir tout le temps, comme avant.

J'avais reçu ma bague d'après mariage et elle était très belle **(lien sur mon profil).** Je portais les deux bagues, la bleue, et celle en diamants, plus discrète. Ironie du sort, la bague de fiançailles était plus grosse que celle de mariage. Drago m'avait expliqué que c'était une coutume Sang-Pur. Le lien magique qui était gravé dans nos veines était beaucoup plus important qu'une simple bague, sans histoire. Elle était tout de même jolie, finement incrustée de diamants.

Nous retournâmes tous à Poudlard, encore plongés dans l'ambiance post-mariage. Drago et moi étions sur un nuage blanc et vaporeux. Nous avions commencé à choisir le prénom du bébé. Je voulais une fille ou un garçon, peu m'importait, mais Drago voulait un garçon en premier, absolument.

''-Le premier Malefoy est toujours un garçon, avait-il raisonné. C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, n'est-ce pas Père?''

Bref, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, mais pour Drago ça en avait. Pour un garçon, j'avais suggéré Eliott Drago avait dit Scorpius. Un prénom moldu et un prénom sorcier. J'aimais bien les deux. Pour une fille, mon choix avait été très simple. Depuis toute petite, j'avais voulu appeler ma future fille Madeleine, depuis que j'avais lu '_'Les Petites Filles Modèles_ '' de la Comtesse de Ségur. C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais jeune et le prénom m'avait tout de suite plu. Drago avait été d'accord avec moi…en fait il avait suggéré Madleina, pour ajouter un ton italien au prénom. J'avais abondé dans son sens. Ça m'avait paru juste de mettre un peu de mes origines italiennes dans les prénoms de mes enfants. En plus, ma grand-mère Zabini portait le même nom, je lui ferais honneur en même temps. En attendant, on ne voulait pas savoir le sexe du bébé. En fait Drago voulait le savoir mais je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais avoir la surprise.

Retourner à Poudlard étant mariée fut très étrange mais très agréable en même temps. D'un côté, je pouvais enfin dire que Drago m'appartenait, son groupe de groupies ne l'approchait plus. De l'autre, les yeux de tout Poudlard avaient été rivés sur ma bague de mariage et mon ventre, qui commençait à se voir. On reçut beaucoup de félicitations et les gens s'y firent progressivement. Nous n'étions pas le premier couple marié à Poudlard, mais de nos jours, les mariages arrangés et si jeunes ne se font plus beaucoup.

Trois mois passèrent. Nous étions en avril, le temps devenait de plus en plus chaud. On pouvait maintenant sortir de plus en plus dehors. Mon ventre devenait de plus en plus proéminent et Drago était fou de joie. Enfin, il était content parce que ma…masse mammaire avait augmentée aussi, en même temps que mon ventre. Il trouvait ma prise de poids fa-bu-leuse. J'étais loin de trouver ça très fabuleux, surtout que mes chemises ne me faisaient plus. J'avais des nausées de moins en moins fréquemment mais j'avais des courbatures, j'avais mal aux pieds. Je mangeais comme quatre. Comme ce matin, d'ailleurs.

-Mia, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais…tu vas manger tout ça? Demanda mon jumeau, les yeux ronds.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon assiette? Rétorquai-je d'un ton hargneux.

-Eh bien, tu as 6 crêpes, deux œufs, 4 tonnes de bacon et 10, 12, 14 patates! Compta mon frère en examinant le contenu de mon assiette.

-Et? M'impatientai-je.

-Eh bien, ça en fait beaucoup, non?

-JE MANGE POUR DEUX BLAISE. Cesse cela TOUT DE SUITE!

Je bouillais, littéralement. Mes amis n'avaient pas manqué de me faire remarquer ma prise d poids. Seule Ginny n'avait pas fait de commentaires négatif, disant que c'était normal pour une femme à trois mois presque quatre de grossesse. Même Drago me le faisait remarquer. Mais il en appréciait les bienfaits.

Évidemment, Drago me chuchota dans l'oreille qu'il appréciait mes formes telles qu'elles étaient en ce moment et que je pouvais manger autant que je voulais.

Ça ne fit que calmer temporairement mes hormones déchaînées.

Mon frère jumeau, ici présent, me tapait royalement sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps. Non seulement, il est un abruti fini, il l'est toujours, soit disant passant, mais ça ne s'arrange toujours pas avec Pansy qui finit par venir pleurer à l'appart. Il n'arrête pas de faire des blagues vaseuses à propos de ma grossesse.

J'ai beau le raisonner, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. En fait, tout le monde m'énerve aujourd'hui, je suis à bout. Mes hormones me contrôlent littéralement, sur ma faim, sur ce que je dis, ce que je fais, mon sommeil, mes études. C'est éreintant être enceinte, vraiment.

Et Millicent avec Ron…Hélas, il vient de rompre avec Lexie, ce matin même, pour un problème de Quidditch. Ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent, et blablabla. Millicent est folle de joie et ne cesse de vanter les multiples talents inexistants de Ron.

Ensuite, Théo et moi se rapprochons de plus en plus, notre passion commune des livres nous liant, inexorablement. Cet après-midi, je l'ai aidé pour un devoir de métamorphose. Drago, ayant eu vent de cet après-midi qu'il a compris chargée de fous rires, m'a pété une crise de jalousie aujourd'hui, très forte, à ce propos, ce qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. J'ai donc décidé, ce soir, de faire ma ronde seule. J'étais supposée la faire avec mon très cher mari, mais celui-ci boude dans son coin, tout seul.

J'empoigne donc un gilet de laine et sort dans les couloirs. Faire de la magie étant enceinte est encore plus contraignant, car le bébé puise son énergie dans mon énergie magique, je fais donc de la magie simple, en me servant de ma main pour allumer les chandeliers sur mon passage. Les couloirs sont calmes, pas un seul élève n'est hors de son dortoir. Puisqu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, inutile de refaire le trajet dans le même sens, je décide alors d'emprunter un chemin peu fréquenté du château.

Quand j'entrai dans le couloir, il faisait un froid glacial, je resserrai ma laine autour de moi. J'aperçus une lueur au fond du couloir. Un élève, pestai-je. Et moi qui ne voulais pas avoir à enlever des points ce soir. Je soupirai et m'avançai vers lui.

* * *

**À PARTIR DE CE MOMENT, IL Y AURA DE TRÈS GROSSES ALLUSIONS À CE QUI SE RAPPROCHE AU VIOL. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CE GENRE DE PASSAGE, SAUTEZ-LE. **

-Eh oh! Hors du dortoir! Je vais être obligée d'enlever des points! Avertissais-je.

Plus je me rapprochai, plus j'apercevais la silhouette qui se révéla à être…un élève de 7e, à Serpentard qui jouait avec la flamme de son briquet

-5 points en moins à Serpentard, soupirai-je. Maintenant, éteins ton briquet et retourne au dortoir.

-Hermione Malefoy, mais quelle bonne surprise, me dit Perris Blacksmith, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, ne discute pas mes ordres, et retourne te coucher, je suis fatiguée.

-Mais tu ne voudrais pas me tenir compagnie? souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, son souffle jouant dans mon cou.

Je déglutis, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Non, dis-je fermement.

-Allez, reste. Juste un peu, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me raidis, ma baguette était à l'appartement. Mais quelle idiote, me fustigeai-je mentalement.

-Arrête, demandai-je faiblement.

-Non, non, chantonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Toi. Simplement toi _Mione_, murmura-t-il, mon prénom sonnant comme un blasphème dans sa bouche en empoignant mon bras.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oh non. Pas avant que j'ai joué un peu avec toi, dit-il mielleusement.

Il me colla contre le mur, fit tomber mon gilet sur le sol froid. De sa baguette, il emprisonna mes mains d'un sortilège d'étranglement.

-Il me semble qu'il n'est pas très prudent de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit, et ce, sans baguette, n'est-ce pas Madame Malefoy? Me fit-il remarqué en baissant lentement ma jupe.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Ma voix était tétanisée par la peur. Je pensais à Blaise, le plus fort possible, essayant de lui transmettre mon désespoir à travers notre lien. Son pouce effleura ma joue.

-Chuuuut, ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer…pour l'instant. Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu vas même aimer ça.

J'essayai de rassembler ce qui me restait de voix et criai.

Furieux, Blacksmith força le passage de mes lèvres de sa langue et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je le mordis, de toutes mes forces et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche.

Il s'essuya la bouche de sa manche et de colère, m'arracha mon chemisier.

-C'est qu'elle est enragée, la petite lionne. Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es des nôtres maintenant, dit-il en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux noirs et en l'enroulant autour de son doigt.

Je tentai de ravaler la bile de dégoût qui me monta à la bouche. Prise de panique et d'un élan de courage, je lui assenai un bon coup de pied entre les jambes.

Tordu de douleur, il me gifla d'une puissance inouïe. Ma tête partit sur le côté et frappa le mur de pierre. Ce fut le néant total. Je m'évanouis.

Des mains empoignant mes hanches. Des cris, des rayons de lumières. Des coups. Des gémissements. Un cri affolé. Une main palpant mon cou, une autre me rhabillant. Des mains posant une cape sur moi. Des bras me portant. L'oubli.

**FIN DU PASSAGE.**

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard._

-Elle va se réveiller quand?

-D'ici peu Monsieur Malefoy. Elle a ressenti beaucoup de stress et son corps était très fatigué.

-Et le bébé?

-Je…je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je lui ai fait quelques tests mais il faut qu'elle soit réveillée pour que les résultats ne soient pas erronés.

Coup frappé sur un mur.

-Drake, dit une voix suppliante. S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Blaise, comment tu veux que je me calme? Ma femme et mon enfant ont été en danger et le con que je suis n'a pas été suffisamment apte à les surveiller! Qui sait si…

Silence.

-Je vais lui faire des tests d'ADN dès qu'elle se réveillera Messieurs. Monsieur Zabini, votre sœur ira bien, sans votre lien, je n'imagine même pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

-Blacksmith paiera. Mon père est furieux, il a déjà rassemblé ses avocats, assura Blaise avec un petit rire qui sonna amer.

-Il a été renvoyé Monsieur Zabini! Protesta l'infirmière.

-Et vous croyez que c'est suffisant pour moi, ma famille et Drago? Il va payer, Madame Pomfresh, je vous assure, croyez-moi, ce petit con va regretter d'être né.

* * *

**Eh bien, eh bien,**

**Quelle fin n'est-ce pas? Sadique moi? Noooon, vous plaisantez, pas du tout! :o**

**Alors avec ça, on ne sait pas si elle a été v...et si le bébé est ok et si blablabla!**

**Ça ne vous a pas trop choqué? Vous vous souveniez de Perris?**

**Moi pas, c'est en relisant que je m'en suis souvenue :p**

**Dites-moi vos impressions!**

**Je sais, c'est court, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux :o voyez-le comme ça, il y aura plus de chapitres s'ils sont plus courts :D**

**14 reviews pour la suite? vous pouvez le faire :) mais si il y en a que 12 je vais être tout aussi contente, don't stress :D en fait, si j'en ai 14 nous allons passer la barre des 200 REVIEWS, OUI OUI :) **

**GROS BISOUS xoxo**

**À dans deux semaines! :)**

**FireSilver.**


	28. Ch 28: Tout est bien qui finit bien?

**Bonjour mes enfants!**

**Wow, ai-je vraiment reçu 18 reviews au dernier chapitre? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. MERCI, mille fois! **

**J'ai reçu des messages de haine au dernier chapitre ;) ahahha vous allez voir, je ne suis pas si cruelle :D**

**Réponses aux reviews, et ensuite, chapitre, je n'en dit pas plus! **

**La Plume de Sucre: rooh, mais attends de voir ;)**

**Never-sometimes-forever: merci, et oui, voyons, ah la la, vous capotez pour rien :p **

**ophdess: aha sadique est mon 2e prénom :P et non, on n'en parle pas dans les livres, je l'ai inventé :) **

**Liily54: Je n'ai pas honte, merci de t'en soucier ;) Dray, Zabini Père et Blaise sont pas du tout contents ;) C'était une très belle tentative de conclusion, Lily ;D**

**Lena Harper: oh merci :D ça me fait très plaisir!**

**4dramione-always: aha le droit sur la batte de baseball n'était pas de mon ressort :( merci pour ton enthousiasme ;)**

**Marabeilla: merci beaucoup! bonne lecture :)**

**Zarranouille: aha d'accord, merci! :)**

**Jenifael09: Merci de laisser une trace de ton passage :)**

**laura: Nah, moi non plus ahaha :P et...tu vas voir!**

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever: ahah tu es la...3e à me le dire, j'ai compris :P ahah mais bon, je comprend ta colère :D **

**Ysilda: ne me donne pas trop d'idées :o **

**Elionne: merci, et je poste toute les deux semaines :)**

**Lil's Lys Hope: aha merci beaucoup, et sache que je n'ignore jamais mes lecteurs, ils sont sacrés :)**

**Love-pingo: alors, très chère, je te remercie :)**

**Charlinett: merci, et la voilà! :)**

**Falbala03: oh merci :) merci pour ton encouragement, bienvenue et bonne lecture! :D**

** : aha c'est le but, te faire flipper ;) et sérieusement, je n'en sais rien, il y a quelques chapitres, j'ai dis qu'il en restait 2-3 :p**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas, comme toujours!**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Froissement de tissus. Un drap qu'on étend sur moi. Des mains qui me nettoient le visage. Un effleurement sur mon bras. Des voix me parlant doucement. Je reconnus Théo, Ginny, Pansy, Milli, ma petite sœur, mon jumeau, et surtout, Drago, qui se sent plus que coupable.

''-Mione…il faut me pardonner, je t'en prie, chuchote-t-il d'une voix suppliante. ''

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout va bien aller. Tout va s'arranger…_

''-Je j'ai…cru mourir. Blaise m'a envoyé un Patronus, complètement paniqué. Mon sang s'est glacé et j'ai couru, couru comme je n'ai jamais couru, j'ai eu si…si peur…dit-il en baissant la voix. ''

_Non, Drago, arrête, s'il te plaît._

''-Je pensais à toi, au bébé, je voulais tuer ce…fils de…et...quand je t'ai vu, entre ses bras, j'ai explosé. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer. Théo a dû m'arrêter, je crois que je lui ai déboîté la mâchoire...peut-être une côte ou deux aussi. Je crois que je vais être puni pour ça. Sûrement. Mais c'est bien la chose dont je me soucie le moins à présent. Tu sais ce que Poudlard a fait. Ils l'ont renvoyé! Juste ça! Tes parents sont furieux. Je t'entends déjà me dire; comment va-t-il finir ses études?

Rire amer, le rire meurt dans sa gorge. Je l'entends retenir ses sanglots.

_Tais-toi Drago, ne pleure pas…tais-toi, tais-toi._

Bruit de pas.

''-Mr. Malefoy? Vous n'avez pratiquement pas mangé depuis deux jours…commença l'infirmière.

-Ah? Et qui vous a..? Blaise.

Soupir.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que je…devrais manger, prononça-t-il difficilement.

-Bien sûr que si! Regardez les cernes sous vos yeux, plus grands que des chaudrons! Vous êtes pâle, votre femme ne voudrait pas voir dépérir comme ça…

-Oh, elle va me sûrement sermonner si…quand elle se réveillera, répondit-il doucement en me caressant la joue. ''

Elle s'éloigne.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. Mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. J'essayai de bouger mes extrémités. Ma main bougea un peu.

Drago le sentit.

''-Mia? Mon amour, tu m'entends? S'enquit-il en me prenant vivement la main. ''

Sa main était chaude. Ou étais-ce moi qui étais glacée?

''-Parle, s'il te plaît…

-Dray…réussis-je à prononcer. ''

Toujours dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux, j'essayai d'ouvrir progressivement les yeux. J'y parvins. Une vive lumière m'aveugla momentanément. Je clignai des yeux, des larmes apparaissant dans mes yeux, sous la clarté de la lumière. Je vis doucement le visage de mon mari devenir de moins en moins flou.

''-He…Hermione?

-À…à boire, articulai-je.

Ouf, quelle phrase tue l'amour. Je ris intérieurement de mon humour ironique. Pourtant, il se précipita sur ma table de chevet afin de me prendre un verre d'eau. Il me le donna et je le bus lentement. Mon regard rencontra le sien, ombragé. Il me faisait peine à voir, des cernes violacés s'étendaient en-dessous de ses yeux, il avait un maigri, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais il était toujours aussi sexy.

Il mit précautionneusement ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et sans baisser ses yeux, il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

''-Drago, marmonnai-je sans grande conviction. Je ne me suis pas lavé les dents depuis 3 jours…

-Il n'y a qu'une femme pour dire ça Mia, mais tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche, dit-il joyeusement en reprenant ma bouche. ''

Cette fois-ci, je me laissai faire, peinant à entourer mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais bien, tellement bien.

Après le baiser, il se releva et me scruta, interrogateur.

''-Est-ce que tu as…mal quelque part? Au ventre…ou …ailleurs? S'enquit-il en déglutissant.

-Non. Je ne sens rien… ''

Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à mon bébé, Merlin, je vous en conjure.

Madame Pomfresh arriva au même moment.

''-Nom d'un hippogriffe, que le ciel soit loué, vous êtes réveillée! Je vais vous faire les tests tout de suite! ''

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les rideaux autour de mon lit et poussa Drago dehors.

**PDV Blaise**

Les deux derniers jours étaient les pires de ma vie. Ma jumelle ne se réveillait toujours pas, tout le monde était très morose. Pansy et moi ne nous disputions même plus. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je me forçais à manger, Pansy m'y aidais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir tellement coupable. Deux jours plus tôt, vers 23 heures, j'avais senti une douleur lancinante me saisir à la poitrine, et dans ma tête, un appel à l'aide, si puissante que j'en suis tombé à la renverse. J'ai couru ensuite à perdre haleine vers où mon lien me conduisait, en même temps, j'envoyai un rapide Patronus à Drago. Quand j'étais arrivé sur les lieux au même moment que Drago, j'ai senti mon sang disparaître de mon visage. Ma sœur état allongée par terre, à moitié nue, Blacksmith sur elle. Je lui ai, pour ma part, expédié un puissant _expelliarmus_, ainsi qu'un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Drago ne s'est pas contenté de ça. Il l'a frappé à n'en plus finir, et après que sa mâchoire eut acquis un angle étrange que je suis intervenu. Je l'ai recouvert de ma cape et Drake et moi l'avons accompagné à l'infirmerie. Tristement, ma sœur semblait en être abonnée. Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas faire de test encore, pas tant qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée.

Tout le monde avait peur que nous soyons arrivés en retard et c'était ce que je redoutais le plus.

Blacksmith avait été renvoyé de Poudlard. Cependant, après une courte missive de la part de Dumbledore, mes parents avaient débarqués en trombe. Ma mère pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes et mon père, je ne l'avais jamais vu si pâle, si livide. Ses mains tremblaient quand je les avais tout deux serrés dans mes bras. Ils logeaient depuis ce temps dans l'aile ouest du château. Ils étaient passés la voir chaque jour. Drago, lui n'avait pas quitté son chevet, incapable de bouger de là. Il se sentait encore plus coupable que moi. Il pensait que s'il l'avait accompagnée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'essayais de lui dire qu'avec sa baguette, elle aurait désarmé Blacksmith direct, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Sa culpabilité faisait peine à voir. Nous étions tous rassemblés dans l'appart des Préfets en chef. J'avais Miri sur les genoux, je lui caressais les cheveux.

Une note volante nous arriva.

''Votre sœur est réveillée. J'ai les résultats de ses tests. Madame Promfresh. ''

Ni une, ni deux, nous courrions tous vers l'infirmerie, mes parents derrière.

Étant en tête, j'ouvris les portes, l'appréhension me prenant soudainement à la gorge.

**PDV Hermione**

L'infirmière ne s'occupa de mes protestations et me rallongea. Elle fit toute sorte de test sur mon corps, des lumières jaillissant de mon cou, mon ventre et de mon bas-ventre de temps à autre. J'attendis avec inquiétude. Quand elle se releva, elle avait un air préoccupé.

''-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je vois quelque chose d'anormal dans votre ventre, dit-elle lentement. Mais restez calme, je ne veux rien avancer. ''

Quoi? Comment veut-elle que je me calme?

Elle refit quelques tests pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Enfin, elle me regarda.

''-Alors? Demandai-je impatiemment.

-Mr. Blacksmith ne vous a pas violée. J'ai eu peur qu'il eut fait du mal au bébé mais non. Votre tête a subit une légère commotion, mais rien de grave. Vous avez des bleus un peu partout mais sinon, rien d'autre. Ce que j'ai vu dans votre ventre est une bonne nouvelle, vous êtes enceinte de…

-NON! ''

Je vis la tête de Drago et Blaise apparaître entre deux pans de rideaux.

''-Que se passe-t-il? Dirent-ils paniqués.

-Non! Rien de grave! Rien ne s'est passé! Leur assurai-je

-Alors pourquoi as-tu crié? Demanda Myriam en apparaissant à son tour, perplexe.

-Je ne veux pas que Madame Pomfresh me dise de quel sexe est mon bébé! Gémis-je.

-Ouf, soupirèrent-t-ils de soulagement.

-Mia, on en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas grave si on le sait d'avance, tu sais? On pourra juste se préparer plus, me dit Drago. ''

J'avais découvert que Drago appréhendais beaucoup de devenir père. J'avais trouvé cela très mignon.

''-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, vous savez, m'assura Madame Pomfresh.

-Pff, d'accord, marmonnai-je.

-Vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux! S'enchérit-elle. ''

J'ouvris la bouche, grande ouverte. Mes larmes s'emplirent de larmes. Deux? Oh par Morgane!

''-Dray, tu as entendu? On va avoir des jumeaux! Dis-je, surexcitée.

-Oh Mia! Dit-il en m'enlaçant. ''

On expliqua le tout à tout le monde, tout le monde m'enlaça, soulagé de me voir en santé.

Ma mère me serra particulièrement fort dans ses bras et mon père me regarda, sérieusement.

''-On est déjà engagé dans un procès contre Blacksmith, j'ai mes avocats là-dessus. Il paiera, foi de Zabini.

-Mais…

-Et pas de mais jeune fille, tu vas me laisser faire ça ma chérie. Je ne vais pas laisser un putain d'enfoiré blesser ma fille comme ça. ''

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant mon père jurer autant. Mais je ne dis rien en voyant la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

Sinon, pour la bonne nouvelle des jumeaux, tout le monde était très content.

Tous mes amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés. J'appris que Blaise et Pansy ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois dans ses deux jours. Millicent et Ron s'étaient rapprochés, d'après ce qu'on m'avait raconté et ça semblait être parti sur la bonne voie, ces deux-là.

Ensuite, la vie continua, tranquillement. J'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté à enlever le poids du remord et de la culpabilité des épaules de Drago. Maintenant, il s'excusait pratiquement tous les soirs, quand il pensait que je dormais.

Blacksmith avait été puni d'une amende de plus de 50 000 gallions ainsi que 3 semaines à Azkaban, mon père ayant beaucoup d'influence, il avait réussi à ressortir l'histoire de sa première victime, une fille de Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas eu les moyens de se payer des avocats compétants. Du coup, elle eut aussi un dédommagement.

Mes deux bébés allaient bien, je n'avais pas plié sur leur sexe, je me portais à dire que nous allions avoir deux filles, je le sentais, mais Drago croyais dur comme du fer que j'allais avoir deux garçons, me rappelant inlassablement que les Malefoy ne faisaient que des garçons.

Bien sûr, je ne faisais qu'hocher la tête pendant qu'il partait sur son délire des traditions Malefoyiennes. Je le faisais taire ensuite d'un baiser. Millicent et Ron se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il y avait une genre de tension sexuelle entre les deux, assez gênante selon Drago, qui ne revenait toujours pas sur le fait que Millicent aime un Weasley, roux de surcroît. Ils étaient mignons ensemble, en tout cas. J'étais juste contente que tout se passe bien entre tout le monde. À la surprise générale, Harry avait demandé Ginny en mariage, sûrement inspiré par Drago et moi et elle avait dit oui. Ils allaient se marier en juillet, un mois après Blaise et Pansy. De leur côté, ça allait plutôt bien, ils avaient encore leurs futiles disputes, mais rien de très méchant. Ils sortaient maintenant définitivement ensemble. Enfin, me direz-vous. Ça leur a en effet pris beaucoup de temps.

Maintenant, je pouvais enfin sourire. Ma vie allait bien, mes bébés étaient santé, je l'étais et tous mes amis étaient heureux. Tout était parfait.

* * *

**Bon, ça va, vous êtes pas mourus? (Shrek for the win! :D)**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? C'est à la hauteur de vos attentes? J'espère bien.**

**Tout est bien qui finit bien, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, sinon, ce chapitre-ci, c'est l'avant dernier, maximum. Je ne voudrais pas étirer la sauce, ça serait ennuyant, en tout cas, je remercie toutes celles (je crois bien que vous êtes toutes de sexe féminin, de ce que j'ai compris) qui ont commenté :)**

**12 reviews pour la suite, as usual :)**

**à dans deux semaines, peut-être une, **

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


	29. Épilogue

**Wow, c'est déjà la fin. J'ai commencé cette fic en 2010 et je la termine 3 ans plus tard, c'est incroyable comme ça a passé vite. Je me souviens de mes chapitre boboches que j'ai écris, d'ailleurs, quand je relis j'ai un peu honte :o mais tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette fic pour vous malgré mes absences, prolongées des fois :$**

**Voici l'épilogue, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, il est court, mais je voulais le faire ainsi et ne pas trop étirer la sauce. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Katya: Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi, je me sens toute drôle à l'idée de clore ma fic, c'est vraiment bizarre! Il n'y aura malheureusement pas de chapitre 29, seulement un épilogue :)**

**charlinett: merci, j'espère que l'épilogue sera à ton goût!**

**Lena Harper: Merci! Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien cela, je vais tout dire en-bas!**

**laura: ahaha je sais, mais il ne faut pas être trop sadique...si?**

**4dramione-always: ohh t'es gentille :) nostalgique, déjà?**

**Jenifael09: Oui, enfin! :p**

**Never-sometimes-forever: Eh oui, des jumeaux ;) ahah je dis tout en-bas!**

**Liily54: ma grange se porte à merveille, merci ;) ah mais ce que t'es bête!, Mais non, je rigole :) arrête avec tes pensées sadiques, pour une fois ;)**

**Elionne: Merci! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira!**

**Les 2 Maraudeuses: Bienvenue sur fanfic (m'enfin, officiellement, quoi)! :D**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne (dernière) lecture! :D**

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

''-Poussez Madame Malefoy, poussez! Me pria l'infirmière, mielleusement.

-Et vous croyez que je fais quoi? Que je cuisine? Idiote. Et arrêtez de faire des yeux doux à mon mari, pétasse.

-Chérie, ne sois pas grossière, elle ne fait que t'aider, essaya Drago.

-Oh non, toi, tais-toi, veux-tu, lui dis-je en serrant sa main encore plus fort quand la contraction me parvins. ''

Je poussai de toutes mes forces. À peine la contraction passée, que j'en subis une autre. Ça durait depuis 2 heures déjà.

On habitait depuis la fin de Poudlard dans un petit manoir selon Dray, gigantesque si vous voulez mon avis, car Drago et moi avions voulu un chez-nous. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans le Manoir Zabini, mes parents y habitaient, même chose pour le Manoir Malefoy. J'avais réveillé Drago en catastrophe ce matin vers 3 heures. Il était à présent 5 heures 30, j'avais une horloge droit devant moi, et mon premier bébé n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Après genre, 1000 poussées de plus, mon premier bébé vint au monde.

''-Alors, alors? C'est une fille? Demandai-je, excitée.

-Madame, c'est bien une fille! M'annonça la sage-femme, en me donnant le bébé. ''

Je la remerciai d'un regard. Elle, était dans la soixantaine et elle, au moins, ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de séduire mon mari. Elle était mariée et avait cinq enfants et 12 petits-enfants. Elle m'avait raconté tout ça pendant que je patientai dans la salle d'accouchement.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette minuscule petite fille. Drago la regardait fixement, la bouche ouverte. Je lui tendis notre fille qui n'avait que quelques fins cheveux noirs sur le crâne.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

''-Elle a tes yeux, Drago.

-Oui, dit-il ému. Et ta bouche. ''

Ma bouche? Non mais quel rapport, mais pas du tout. Il la tint dix secondes et la redonna vite à une autre infirmière, car le deuxième arrivait.

''-Je te l'avais dit, haletai-je. On a une fille, les Malefoy ne font pas que des garçons! ''

Drago fronça les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il devait se demander comment il allait l'annoncer à son père.

''-Poussez Madame, je vois sa tête! ''

Après quelques contractions seulement, mon garçon naquit. Une touffe de cheveux noirs avec de magnifiques yeux gris, comme sa sœur. Le sourire fier de Drago en tenant les jumeaux fit éclater mon cœur de bonheur.

''-Comment allez-vous les appeler? Me demanda la sage-femme avec une plume et deux étiquettes en main. ''

Je regardai mon mari et un seul regard suffit.

''-Madleina et Scorpius Malefoy. ''

* * *

On était à présent en fin août. Blaise et Pansy, ainsi que Harry et Ginny s'étaient tous mariés. Ron et Millicent étaient fiancés, leur relation s'était concrétisée vers Pâques cette année. Quitter Poudlard avait été bien plus difficile que prévu, il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes à la cérémonie des diplômes. Théo et moi avions été nommés major de promotion, Drago suivait de près, à un point de différence. Drago avait piqué une de ses crises. Mais il s'était relevé dignement après avoir foutu une claque de félicitations dans le dos de Théo. Entre Blaise et Pansy, tout allait pour le mieux, ils attendaient d'ailleurs déjà leur premier enfant.

Blaise avait réussi à enflammer une nappe à son propre mariage, avait renversé un bol rempli de punch et avait quelque peu raté ses vœux de mariage, toujours égal à lui-même. À la surprise de tout le monde, Pansy avait souri largement, ne démordant pas de son humeur éclatante, elle s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel mais n'avait pas relevé tellement elle était contente.

La cérémonie du mariage de Harry et de la nouvellement Ginny Potter s'était déroulée à merveille, ils avaient fini cérémonie en nous annonçant qu'ils partaient pour l'Amérique, pour un an. Ginny allait terminer sa septième année par correspondance. Harry voulait voir d'autres paysages et voulait voyager, s'éloigner de l'ambiance après-guerre, lui rappelant toutes sortes de souvenirs malheureux.

Mon beau-père avait rencontré Madleina et était resté médusé devant elle. Elle avait tendit sa petite main et avait empoigné faiblement ses cheveux. Elle avait fait ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et avait gazouillé. Dès lors, j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de Lucius Malefoy, complètement gaga devant sa petite-fille.

Le premier Noël des jumeaux, j'avais contemplé ma famille, mes amis, mes parents adoptifs, tous réunis au Manoir Malefoy ², le nôtre à Drago et moi et j'avais senti les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Ma nouvelle vie m'avait permis de m'épanouir et de vivre, sans la guerre, m'avait donné un nouveau départ.

* * *

**Bah, oui, c'est guimauve, mielleux et tout cliché. Bah oui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi, non mais. Puisque, selon certains, ma fic entière est un cliché Dramione, ce que je ne nie pas, je pousse juste le vice au max ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché(e)s que je n'aie pas cherché à écrire plus loin, je trouvais ça mignon de finir avec le titre, tsé. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

**Je réalise à quel point c'est bizarre de mettre une fin à cette histoire. Je ne pensais jamais qu'elle allait se rendre aussi loin.**

**À ce jour, le 7 juin 2013, la fiction _Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie_ compte plus de 68K+ vues, 61k+ mots, 29 chapitres, 214 reviews, 78 mise en favoris et 108 mises en alerte:**

**Un GROS merci à mes revieweurs:**

**lena-malefoy, _Invaders Sud_, elo-didie, _MioneDray 4ever_, Liilou, Megara Spoiler, ChibiKawaiiNeko-chan, gabiiie, _L'Ombre-Masquee_, Hoolapop'sWassilaLila-etc, july040890, van3xxx, Liloulette, LoufocaLaeti, _Liily54_, Mign0n, Mai96, Accroadrago, AzaeliaArcamenel, delphine, margotPH, Mlanie, gagadu62, Celia-Dramione, mlle-mariine, Celia Even, _Rosalieemmamailie_, kate64, _draymi0ne-f0r-ever_, une, hermione255, Amiis, Jenifael09, lilylys, Manon, JustAGirl, loupa4, REDASTRAWBERRY, Zarranouille, Nico380, _4dramione-always_, Over Lime, Aurelie Malefoy, _Fanny_, Mori, Kira-Adams, Saskia K, H223, mione-du-49, Liily-Love, Ysilda, La Plume de Sucre, Laura, Lisa, Chaton0804, Love-pingo, LaMissMalefoy, lily 65, Never-sometimes-forever, Mistukimoon, Lena Harper, Lil's Lys Hope, ophdess, Marabeilla, Elionne, Charlinett, Falbala03, , Katya et Les 2 Ma****raudeuses.**

**Au point de paraître show-off, je ne referai pas la liste de toutes les mises en alertes et favoris, mais je vais dire ceux qui ne sont pas mentionnés en-haut. Merci infiniment à:**

**Alexiel Alton, Angie450, Aureelii, B-Face-Twenty-One, BrunasseLucile, Celia-Dramione, Dalmir, HermyDRay'BellaEdward07, Hogwart's Power, Holstar, Jesse Moonlight, Kristin Kreuk, Lenna-chan, Lilie03, Lou Potter, Love-Jella, LunatiqueMiss, luxan, Mamanlily, Maralcamge, MelleMau, MilieMalfoy, Mirage664, Missgranger33, Nesumi, Nia Pietrovski, Ninia Black, Noolane, O-Ophel, Plume D'Ete, Ptitoon, Putshii, Relax Man, Sara Grey Moon, Serenity20251, Summer Daughter, TheBondeWithCurlyHair, VifyCriki, angedechu48, babou45, bellsams, camcam34, cece27, chapou69, dray86, echiou, emmacacahuete, hihi35, grenouile25, helenetanguy29, .718, kisa9park, labelge, laeti 3, laguernette, lauemiau, len-han, little fairy popo, lolotte06, lover96, manoa-bella, marieya, melielove, miimii14, modigou29, momo0302, nelumbo, ninis, oscarangel, ptitLu, ptite vampirette77, severine32, shalimare, titoudanai, xX-Kiona-Xx, xorth55, AnaMalefoySlytherin, Beled, Choufin, Eileen Hermione Snape, Granfoy, Juliianna, Krystal St Jones, LacrimisDraco, Lia-et-Eli, Lysabella-DarkFrench, Mione30, MissGrangerMalfoy95, Miss Sarah90, Mmore, Or et Argent, Slashy88, Solange O'Riley, Twilight 77, Zenox, angele.360, bellimia, .9, dedeakkary, echiou, ilovefanfic07, lena41183, mariearya, melimelosucre, mino012 et ramen-no-juustu.**

**J'espère sincèrement n'avoir oublié personne, je me sentirais terriblement mal :/ j'ai du aussi répéter certains pseudos, je m'en excuse d'avance!**

**Cette fic a été une réussite selon moi, j'ai grandi à travers mon histoire, on peut d'ailleurs voir l'évolution de mon niveau d'écriture, et j'ai appris, beaucoup. J'ai commencé inexpérimentée et j'en suis ressortie plus mature. **

**Quelques unes m'ont demandé si j'allais continuer à écrire, la réponse est peut-être. **

**J'en ai envie, là n'est pas la question, seulement, le temps me manque sans arrêt.**

**L'an prochain, je ne sais pas si je trouverai le temps pour écrire, j'espère que oui. Cependant, je ne referai pas la même erreur. Je vais essayer d'écrire au maximum à L'AVANCE, pour ne pas décevoir personne et être dans les temps, sans stress. Je vais peut-être m'essayer à la traduction, je suis plutôt bonne en anglais. J'ai quelques idées niveau Twilight et Harry Potter, peut-être même au niveau du Seigneur des Anneaux. En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt, merci de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps!**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**


End file.
